FOUR LEAF CLOVER
by Hyzumi
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menyukai seseorang yang ternyata mencintai sahabatmu? Dan bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi sebaliknya? Akankah kau pertahankan atau kau lebih memilih cinta yang baru? UPDATE LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Title: Four Leaf Clover

Pairing: UlquiHime

Disclaimer: Seandainya Bleach punya saya Ulquiorra bakal saya jadiin tokoh utama & pastinya nggak mati(sampai sekarang masih ngarep Ulqui idup lagi)sayangnya Bleach selamanya punya Om Tite Kubo.

OOC,gaje,abal pokoknya nggak ada di Bleach yang asli, disini Hime jadi lebih aktif, & Rukia ma Ichigo nggak sering berantem.

Don't like don't read

guna menghindari flamer

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menyukai seseorang yang ternyata mencintai sahabatmu? Dan bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi sebaliknya? Akankah kau pertahankan atau kau lebih memilih cinta yang baru?

Four leaf clover

Chapter 1

Karakura High School

Musim semi tahun ajaran baru SMU Karakura, kelopak sakura yang beterbangan menemani derap langkah seorang gadis berambut orange yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah, gadis itu berhenti dan mengamati satu persatu siswa yang melewatinya.

"Aaah...kenapa tak ada orang yang kukenal disini?" Keluh gadis itu saat tak mendapati satu pun orang yang dia kenal diantara orang-orang itu.

"Bagaimana ini aku sendirian..."Gumamnya.

" Orihime?"

Seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu.

" Seperti ada yang memanggilku,apa hanya perasaanku saja?" Kata gadis bernama Orihime itu sambil mencari sumber suara orang yang memanggilnya.

" Orihime?"

" Kau Orihime kan?"

Seorang gadis mungil berrambut hitam bermata ungu menepuk bahu Orihime pelan, Mata Orihime melebar melihat sosok mungil itu.

" Ru...RUKIA?"

Seru Orihime yang langsung menubruk gadis yang ternyata adalah Rukia, teman masa SDnya dulu.

" Aduh...aduh...Orihime..sesak!"

Rintih Rukia di pelukan Orihime.

" Kau mendaftar disini juga?" Tanya Orihime mengendurkan pelukannya.

" Iya, tak kusangka ternyata kau disini juga." senyum Rukia mengembang.

" Kupikir aku sendirian dan takkan punya teman disini." kata Orihime dengan air mata menggantung di kedua matanya.

" Ha...ha...ha...kalau kamu sih nggak mungkin Hime, dari dulu kamu itu kan populer." sanggah Rukia

" Hei, kau sudah lihat pembagian kelas belum Rukia?"

Rukia menghela nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan Orihime.

" Dilihat saja sudah tidak memungkinkan untukku kan?" Keluh Rukia menunjuk kerumunan orang di belakangnya.

Bagi Rukia yang bertubuh kecil nan pendek (autor dibekuin Rukia) kerumunan itu bagaikan sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang sedang berebut barang diskon di supermarket,yang artinya fenomena di belakangnya itu bisa membunuhnya kapan saja jika dia berada di tengahnya.

Orihime melongok ke belakang punggung Rukia melihat keadaan disana.

" Bagaimana kalau kita lihat sama-sama?" Orihime langsung menarik Rukia ke kerumunan itu.

Orihime berdesak-desakan berusaha menuju barisan depan, dengan postur tubuhnya yang lumayan lebih tinggi dari Rukia dia bisa sampai di depan dengan mudah, tapi tunggu! Dimana Rukia?

" Orihimee...aku ketinggalan...!" Terlihat tangan mungil melambai-lambai diantara kepala orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun.

Ternyata Rukia tertinggal jauh dibelakang dan sayangnya Orihime tidak menyadarinya(ck...ck...ck...kasihan Rukia,autor dicekek Ruki)

Duk!

" Aduh"

Bruk!

"Aw"

Yeet!

"Itch"

Zruuk!

" Kyaa"

Rukia limbung

Greb!

Seseorang menangkap tubuh Rukia

" Terima kasih " Rukia membungkuk menolehkan kepalanya pada orang yang telah menolongnya, mata Rukia melebar melihat seorang pemuda berrambut orange dan bermata hazel berdiri di depannya.

" Ka...kau..Ichigo Kurosaki?"

" Rukia " Sahut pemuda bernama Ichigo

" RU...KI...A...!"

Teriakan melengking yang berasal dari kerumunan membuyarkan ketegangan kedua orang yang baru saja bertemu.

" Hwaa...Rukia kita sekelas lho, senangnya..." Kata orihime yang langsung memeluk Rukia, sama seperti yang dia lakukan tadi.

Orihime menangkap sosok orang lain di belakang Rukia, dengan ragu dia melepaskan pelukannya.

" Rukia?"

" Tak kusangka kamu sudah dapat pacar di hari pertama masuk sekolah" Gumam Orihime, Rukia tersentak.

" Kamu sudah besar Rukia, aku terharu " Kata Orihime sambil menghapus aliran bening di pipinya seperti seorang ibu yang melepaskan putrinya menikah.

" BUKAN BEGITU KAMU SALAH PAHAM!" Triak Rukia demi menghentikan ke OOC an Orihime.

" Bukan ya?" Orihime kecewa.

" Rasanya mirip seseorang " Batin Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat tingkah kedua gadis di depannya.

" Nah daripada salah paham mendingan kujelaskan saja!" Rukia mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal akan sikap Orihime.

" Hime, ini Ichigo Kurosaki teman SMPku, kami sekelas waktu kelas satu, tapi kelas dua dan tiga kami pisah kelas." Rukia menatap Orihime dan menunjuk Ichigo

" Dan Ichigo, ini Orihime teman SDku" pandangan rukia beralih ke Ichigo

" Jelas kan Hime?" Todong Rukia berharap Orihime tidak salah paham lagi.

" I...CHI...GO...!"

Satu lagi teriakan yang berasal dari kerumunan, tapi kali ini orang itu menubruk Ichigo sampai terjengkang.

" Kita sekelas lagi lho, seneng kan lo Jestroooo*?"

Seru laki-laki bertambut biru cerah sambil megapit kepal ichigo di bawah lengannya mengacak rambut Ichigo yang sudah acak-acakan itu dengan bringas(dasar kucing, autor dicakar grim) kelakuan si kucing garong eh maksudnya kelakuan orang nyentrik itu membuat Orihime dan Rukia kaget setengah idup.

" Orang itu kenapa?"

" Ayan?"

" Orang gila nyasar"

" Stres kali, kasihan..."

Begitulah percakapan Orihime dan Rukia dari hati ke hati (halah)

" GRIIMMM…..MINGGIR LO SIALAN!" Teriakan Ichigo sukses menghentikan tindakan pemuda berrambut biru.

" Ck, lo nggak asik Ichi!" Decak Grimmjow tak lupa mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, tapi berubah heran saat melihat adanya dua makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan di belakangnya, pandangannya tertuju pada mata abu-abu gadis berrambut orange di depannya.

" Ka..kamu..?"

Grimmjow mendekati Orihime, sedangkan Orihime hanya terdiam menatap Grimmjow dan tiba-tiba….

" Kamu cantik banget!"

Seru Grimmjow berusaha memeluk Orihime tapi berhasil dihindari.

BELTAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus dikepala biru Grimmjow

" Adaw!"

"Apaan sih Jestro?"

Protes Grimmjow sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol pada Ichigo yang baru saja menjitaknya dengan mesra.

" Kamu yang apaan!"

" Beraninya kamu menyerang cewek yang belum kamu kenal, dasar badung…kamu Grim…" Ichigo bergaya ala emaknya malin kundang yang nggak diakui anaknya(garing pisan)

Orihime's POV

Aku menatap heran pada pemuda berambut biru di depanku, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat, tapi dimana aku lupa

Aku mencoba mengingatnya tapi aku tak juga mengingatnya

"….me?"

" Orihime?"

Samar samar kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku tapi kuabaikan

" Orihime?" sekali lagi.

"ORIHIMEE!"

Aku tersentak, akhirnya aku tersadar juga dari lamunanku

" E…eh Rukia ada apa?" Jawabku tergagap

" Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Rukia terlihat khawatir

" Ng…nggak kok aku nggak apa-apa"

" Tuh kan gara-gara kamu dia jadi syok sampai bengong, buruan minta maaf!" perintah Ichigo pada pemuda yang sepertinya temannya itu

" Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Pemuda berrambut biru itu mendekatiku.

" Nggak kok tenang saja, aku hanya merasa….seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, tapi dimana aku lupa…."

" NGGAK USAH DIINGAT!"

Potong pemuda itu tiba-tiba dan membuatku tersentak

" Kenapa?" Tanyaku menyelidik

" Bu…bukan apa-apa pokoknya jangan diingat!" Kata pemuda bermata biru didepanku, tampak semburat merah di kedua pipinya membuatku semakin penasaran

" Pasti ada apa-apanya." Batinku

End of Orihime's POV

" Sudahlah lupakan soal barusan!" Ichigo memulai kembali pembicaraan.

" Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan dia," kata Ichigo menunjuk pemuda biru disampingnya

" Ini Grimmjow jeagerjaques, dia tetanggaku yang berisik…"

" Jangan menghinaku Ichigo!"potong grimmjow tidak terima.

" Diem!" sentak Ichigo.

" Dia memang agak nyentrik,hyperaktiv, dan agak autis…"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGHINAKU JESTROOO!" suara Grimmjow naik satu oktaf

" Apalagi didepan cewek cantik!" kali ini Grimmjow hanya berbisik di telinga Ichigo, membuat pemuda bermata hazel itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah Grimmjow yang tidak biasa.

" Grimmjow ya?" Gumam Orihime dengan pose berpikir(sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda Grimmjow)

" Gyaaa Kumohon Jangan Diingat!" Grimmjow tersadar mengingat dirinya dalam bahaya jika Orihime sampai mengingatnya.

" Nggak kok e..he..he.." Orihime nyengir, Grimmjow lega

" Setidaknya nggak sekarang" Imbuh Orihime, Grimmjow mwmbeku seketika.

Tak jauh dari keempat orang itu sepasang mata emerald tengah mengawasi mereka, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok cantik gadis berrambut orange panjang yang kini membelakanginya, pemuda pemilik mata emerald itu berbalik arah meninggalkan keempat orang yang dia perhatikan sedari tadi, dan disaat itu Orihime menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda berrambut hitam yang kini berjalan menjauh

Bersambung

Haru: " Nah lo nah lo apa yang sedang ditutupi Grim sampe segitu OOC?" Ngelirik Grim

Grim: " Diem atau mau ini?" Ngedeath glare Haru, tangannya siap nyabut Pantera.

Haru: " A…ampun bang." Keder

" By the way Ulqui mandangin Hime nih ya…" ngelirik Ulqui

Ulqui: "…."

Haru: Ngelirik horor tangan Ulqui yang udah siap di gagang Murchielago

" Ehehe…santai bang!" ngelap keringet di jidat

" Hawanya panas ya hehe…?"bas-basi tangan nyender di bahu Ichi, ngeliat zanpakutou Ichi yang segede gaban, langsung mundur teratur, nyamperin Hime.(padahal Ichi nggak maksud nodongin zangetsu)

Hime: " Haru-chan kenapa kok mukanya pucet banget nyaingin Ulqui?"

Haru: " I..ituh tuh cowok bertiga kok tampangnya horor semua kayak mau mutilasi orang hidup-hidup ya?"narik-narik lengan Hime sambil nunjuk ke UlquiGrimIchi

Hime: " Ooh…itu sih biar aku yang urus" nepok dadanya sendiri

" Ulqui,Grim,Ichi….aku baru aja masak menu baru lho cobain ya!" senyum-senyum sambil nunjukin masakan yang…errr…entah bisa dimakan nggak.

UlquiGrimIchi: Kabur tanpa ngomong apa-apa cuma teriak disela larinya

" Maapin kita Haru kita nggak akan nakal lagi" karena udah jauh suaranya kedengeran keciiil banget

Hadoooh gaje abal nan garing, maaf kalau ada miss typo yah, , ini fic pertama saya soalnya oh iya tentang panggilan Grim ke Ichi itu yang JESTRO kepikiran dari rambut Ichigo yang orange kayak jeruk dan nama Ichigo(strawberry) jadi deh Jestro(Jeruk Strowberry)hehehe

Maaf juga kalau di chapter ini Ulquinya baru dikit coz baru perkenalan,untuk selanjutnya akan aku banyakin

Nah terakhir buat para readers mohon review setelah baca supaya saya semangat buat ngelanjutin ni fic(ngarep mode on)


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hellow ketemu lagi sama Haru di FLC chap 2

Thanks banget buat yang udah review chap pertama, kalian semua emang Cute (ngarayu biar mau review lagi)

Disclaimer: Berapa kali pun dilihat tetep aja cover depannya tercetak nama Om Tite Kubo nggak mungkin berubah jadi Haru.

AU,OOC,gaje,abal,garing pisan kriuk-kriuk (halah banyak omong)

Langsung aja deh enjoy

Chapter 2

Classroom

Pagi hari di kelas 1-3

Masuklah kedalam, maka kau akan mendapati suasana kelas yang wonderfull (aka: aneh)dilengkapi dengan penghuninya yang Limited Edition (aka: jarang ada).

Di bangku depan dekat jendela terlihat seorang cowok yang lumayan imut dengan rambut panjangnya yang dia kepang di belakang (nggak kayak Bu Unohana yang kepangannya di depan) sedang cipika cipiki sama kaca (Lha?) ternyata lagi ngaca, anak ini mengaku sebagai generasi keseratus dari wong fei hung (buset dah) mangkannya dia suka ngaca memeriksa apakah gayanya udah mirip sama pendahulunya itu apa belum, kita perkenalkan Ggio Vega (Ggio yang lagi ngaca langsung lambai-lambai gaje ala Miss Universe) Lanjut!

Barisan bangku depan bagian tengah, seorang cowok yang sedang er...menjahit boneka nggak jelas bentuknya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ishida Uryuu (Ishida:"Apa lihat-lihat?" Haru:"Nggak kok silakan dilanjutkan")lewati Ishida!

Disebelah Ishida ada anak cowok yang kelihatannya pemalu, dia cuma senyum-senyum gaje ngeliatin autor sambil nunduk-nundukin kepala("Makasih udah munculin saya biarpun cuma dikit nama saya Hanatarou") lewati!

Di belakang pojok dekat pintu belakang ada cowok nyentrik berrambut pink yang dengan nistanya mengoperasi seekor kecoa di mejanya(ampun dah apaan sih yang mau dia lihat?)ni cowok namanya Zayel.

Di bangku sebelah Zayel ada dua orang laki-laki, yang satu berperawakan tinggi besar berkulit gelap dan yang satunya lagi mukanya kayak om om dengan rambut bergelombang sebatas leher, mereka lagi asik manggut-manggut (lha? Ngapain mereka ya?) oh ternyata lagi tidur, dua orang ini adalah Shado Yazutora dan rekannya Choyote Stark mereka sedang lomba adu tidur terlama se Kota Karakura (emangnya ada?)

Dan masih banyak penghuni lainnya yang limited edition yang nggak bisa disebutin satu-satu(kebanyakan itu mah)

Langsung aja kita nengok ke barisan bangku dekat jendela bagian tengah.

Disana telah berkumpul empat orang dengan rambut warna warni (weh kayak gulali)lanjut!

Mereka adalah Grimmjow,Ichigo,Orihime,dan Rukia lagi ngapain mereka? Lihat aja!

Grimmjow terlihat serius berkutat dengan bukunya (tumben) dia sedang menulis atau tepatnya menyalin sesuatu (oh kalo ini sih biasa)

Orihime duduk di seberang meja bertopang dagu memperhatikan Grimmjow yang sedang menyalin PRnya, Rukia sedang main boneka jari yang dia sebut dengan Chappy-chan dan Chippy-chan O_o

Ichigo sedang menggosok-gosok jeruk purut, katanya biar kulit jeruknya mulus (Haru:"Ampun deh Ichi" Geleng-geleng kepala)

"Semalam kamu ngapain aja Grim sampai lupa ngerjain PR yang sakral kayak gitu?" Orihime memulai pembicaraan dan masih setia dengan posisinya.

Jelas aja sakral ini kan PR Fisika bimbingan Pak Mayuri guru yang terkenal angker bin ajaib, jangan sampai membuatnya tersinggung kalau kamu nggak mau jadi bahan penelitiannya yang nggak kalah angker dari orangnya (ternyata nggak cuma muridnya, gurunya pun Limited Edition)

"Semalam aku habis berjihad membasmi seribu zombie" Kata Grimmjow dengan cueknya dan masih berkutat dengan bukunya tanpa memandang Orihime.

"Kamu negame lagi Grim?" Tanya Ichigo yang masih setia dengan ritualnya menggosok jeruk purut.

"Nggak kok, cuma main PS" Jawab Grimmjow yang masih saja mengcopy PR Orihime.

IchiHimeRuki sweetdrop

"Sama aja kan?"koor mereka

Orihime mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu masuk kelas yang bergeser, disana berdiri seorang pemuda berrambut hitam pekat,berkulit pucat dan bermata hijau emerald.

Mata kelabu Orihime tak lepasa dari setiap gerak langkah pemuda itu menuju bangkunya yang terletak di barisan tengah,sederet dengan bangku Orihime jeda satu bangku milik Rukia.

Ulquiorra Schiffer

Dialah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang waras di dalam kelas itu, dia menjabat sebagai ketua kelas 1-3, wajahnya yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata membuatnya memiliki banyak penggemar yang memujanya entah secara langsung atau tidak langsung, contohnya, lihat saja sekarang.

Ulquiorra melepas tas selempangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam laci.

Sraaak!

Sesuatu didalam laci mengganjal laju tas Ulquiorra, dia menengok kedalam laci.

"Ck, sampah!" Decak Ulquiorra kesal tapi ekspresinya tetap datar.

Orihime yang masih memperhatikan Ulquiorra hanya menunggu sesuatu yang dianggap sampah itu muncul ke permukaan.

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lacinya yang ternyat setumpuk surat cinta.

"Lagi-lagi" Gumam Orihime yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu, yang dia pikirkan, kapan surat-surat itu dimasukkan ke laci Ulquiorra? Setahunya dia sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali setiap harinya tapi tak ada tanda-tanda orang menaruh sesuatu di laci itu.

"Ternyata sikap dingin dan ketus itu tak menjamin kita akan dibenci orang ya? Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" Rukia yang duduk di sebelah Orihime ternyata bisa mendengar bisikan kecil itu.

"Ah, nggak kok Rukia, lanjutkan saja permainanmu" Kata Orihime, Rukia pun kembali main boneka (ck...ck...ck)

"SELESAI!"

Seru Grimmjow yang telah selesai menyalin PR Orihime dan mengangkat bukunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apanya yang selesai Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

Sebuah suara cempreng nan horor terdengar dari depan kelas, perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas teralih ke depan.

Dan...

- Ggio menjatuhkan kacanya (Ggio nangis gaje)

- Ishida menjahit tangannya sendiri

- Hanatarou pingsan

- Zayel menelan kecoaknya (yaikz)

- Shado dan Stark kembali ke dunia nyata (mereka bangun sama-sama jadi hasilnya seri, ingetkan mereka lagi lomba tidur?)

- Ichigo ngebuang jeruk purutnya ke luar jendela

- Rukia masukin Chappy-chan sama Chippy-chan ke kentongnya yang paling dalem

- Orihime panas dingin

- Grimmjow? Lihat aja!

"Sini kamu Grimmjow!"

Pemilik suara cempreng yang ternyata Pak Mayuri itu mengundang Grimmjow kedepan kelas, yang diundang berjalan gontai ke depan kelas.

"Nah tadi sebelum saya datang kau sedang mengerjakan apa Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" Pak Mayuri mulai mengintrogasi.

GLEK!

Grimmjow menelan ludah dengan susah payah, entahkenapa tenggorokannya terasa sempit sekali saat ini.

"Ng..ng..nganu pak" Grimmjow tergagap, di kepalanya dia mencari alasan yang tepat selain 'Nyontek PR'.

"APA GRIMMJOW?" Sentak Pak Mayuri dengan menggebrak meja guru.

"PR PAK!" Saking kagetnya Grimmjow malah meneriakkan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dia katakan, dia langsung mmbekap mulutnya sendiri ketika sadar akan perbuatannya.

"PR?"

"Kamu nyontek PR?"

Suara pak Mayuri bagaikan melody mematikan di telinga Grimmjow.

Orihime yang merupakan pemberi contekan merasa tubuhnya menggigil seketika.

"PR siapa yang kamu contek Grimmjow?"

Kini wajah Pak Mayuri yang bagiakan tokoh anime negri seberang berada tepat di depan wajah Grimmjow (tahu nggak siapa yang muka nya item putih?)

Tangan Grimmjow mulai terangkat tanda akan menunjuk seseorang.

Diliriknya Orihime yang sedang mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada, kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan matanya memancarkan puppy eyes seolah memohon pada Grimmjow agar tidak menunjuknya.

Grimmjow yang awalnya akan menunjuk Orihime membelokkan telunjuknya ke arah Ichigo yang berada di belakang Orihime.

"Sori Ichigo, ini demi masa depan" Batin Grimmjow yang masih menunjuk Ichigo.

"A..aku?"

"Kenapa aku?" Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak percaya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, kesini nak!" Panggil Pak Mayuri sok manis.

"T..tapi Pak, bukan saya yang..." Ichigo melirik Orhime yang mulai melancarkan aksi puppy eyes padanya, mau nggak mau Ichigo nyerah juga.

Ichigo menghela nafas beraaat banget sebelum...

"Iya pak memang saya yang memberinya contekan" Ichigo berjalan gontai ke depan kelas.

"Kalian sudah tahu kan apa konsekuensinya jika membuat saya kesal?" Pak Mayuri nyengir horor.

"I...iya Pak" GrimIchi lemes.

"A...ano...Pak Mayuri..." Orihime di belakang sana mengangkat tangan ragu-ragu.

"Kamu ngapain Hime?" Bisik Rukia sambil narik-narik ujung seragam Orihime, Orihime sendiri terlanjur kaku menyadari posisinya sekarang.

"Ada apa Inoue?"

"Mau ikut mereka berdua ini?"

"apa?"

"Rukia Kuchiki juga?"

"Bagus-bagus ayo sini!" Pak Mayuri asal ngomong padahal Orihime belom ngomong apa-apa

"Bu…bukan itu Pak tapi…." Orihime bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku Hime" Ratap Rukia, Orihime Diem.

"Lalu apa?" Pak Mayuri mulai nggak sabar.

"Errrrr… Zayel-kun mau Tanya sesuatu pak" Seru Orihime sambil nunjuk Zayel di kursi pojok paling belakang, otomatis semua mata langsung menatap kearah cowok berrambut pink nyentrik itu, Zayel yang emang suka banget sama hal-hal berbau pengetahuan langsung nyerocos nggak jelas.

"Oh iya Pak, sya mau Tanya"

"Kenapa bumi bentuknya bulat, dari dulu saya cari tahu nggak ketemu-ketemu jawabannya?"

"Oh iya kenapa bumi punya gravitasi sedangkan di bulan tidak padahal mereka tetanggaan berarti bumi itu pelit banget ya pak nggak mau berbagi sama tetangganya?"

"Ada lagi pak, kenapa kebanyakan daun warnanya ijo?"

"Kenapa manusia nggak bias hidup tanpa oksigen?"

"Kenapa ranbut bapak nggak ada?"

"Kenapa muka bapak abstrak?"

Dan bla..bla..bla masih banyak lagi pertanyaan nggak penting Zayel.

Pak Mayuri langsung migrain mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje dari Zayel.

"Hari ini kalian belajar sendiri di kelas!" Kata Pak Mayuri yang langsung ngibrit keluar kelas 1-3 dengan memegangi sebelah kepalanya.

Hening, tapi sedetik kemudian kelas mulai ramai lagi semua murid merayakan kebebasan mereka(minus Ulquiorra yang langsung ngeluarin buku tebel dan membacanya santai)

Empat sekawan kita entah sejak kapan sudah mengelilingi sang penyelamat mereka yaitu Zayel.

"Good job Zayel" Grimmjow mijitin pundak Zayel.

"Thanks banget pokoknya Zayel" Ichigo ngipasin Zayel pake bukunya.

"Zayel-kun kau sungguh genius" Orihime mijitin lengan Zayel.

"Nggak nyangka kamu bias berguna juga" Rukia kebagian mijitin kaki Zayel.

"Oh iya iya sama-sama" Zayel yang nggak ngerti apa-apa cuma manggut-manggut menerima servis khusus itu.

Skip time

Istirahat siang

"Hompimpa!" Seru empat sekawan yang berada di depan pintu kelas.

"Aku kalah" Orihime meratapi nasibnya, mukanya udah kayak orang mau dieksekusi.

"Nah Hime, hari ini giliranmu membeli makanan di kantin" Kata Rukia

"Biar aku temani" Tawar Grimmjow yang udah siap mau menggaet tangan Orihime.

"Eit!"

"Nggak boleh Grim, kita tunggu dia di atap!" Ichigo menarik kerah belakang Grimmjow dan menyeretnya menuju atap sekolah.

"Kemarin juga aku pergi sendiri" Gerutu Rukia mengikuti GrimIchi.

Mereka memang selalu melakukan itu saat istirahat, mengundi seoramng yang cukup sial untuk mengantri berdesak desakan di kantin, niatnya sih biar nggak terlalu ribut saat di kantin.

Orihime berjalan ogah ogahan kekantin, sampai di kantin Orihime mengernyitkan dahinya menatap kondisi kantin yang bagaikan medan perang.

"Aku bias mati kapan saja kalau berusaha menerobos pasukan itu" Gumam Orihime pelan.

"Kamu nggak akan mati kalau mereka menyingkir" Seseorang menaggapi gumaman tidak penting Orihime tadi.

Orihime menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan dang dapat ditangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah sosok pemuda berkulit pucat, berrambut hitam pekat, dan bermata hijau emerald tengah berdiri menatapnya, kedua tanggannya terselip di saku celananya membuat penampilan pemuda ini sungguh menawan.

"U..Ulquiorra?"

Orihime menyebut nama pemuda itu dengan canggung karena mereka memang tak pernah bicara sekalipun.

"Jadi hari ini giliranmu membeli makan siang?"

Ulquiorra sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan unik Orihime Cs, dia memang selalu cuek dengan tingkah laku orang lainbahkan terkesan tak perduli, tapi lain untuk kelompok ini karena diam-diam perhatiannya selalu tertuju pada gadis berrambut orange di sebelahnya.

"Eum….U…ulquiorra, kamu juga mau beli makanan?" Orihime bingung mau bicara apa

"Kau bodoh ya?" Ulquiorra melirik Orihime sarkastik,Orihime membeku.

"Tentu saja ini kantin, kalau bukan mau beli makanan mau apa lagi bodoh! Masa' beli buku?" Batin Orihime memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau Cuma menunggu saja kamu nggak bakalan dapat Apa-apa" Kata Ulquiorra mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kerumunan di depannya.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa selain manunggu Ulqui…" Protes Orihime terhenti saat dilihatnya kerumunan itu menyingkir teratur seolah memberinya jalan menuju tempat ibu kantin berada.

"A..apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Orihime menarik narik ujung seragam Ulquiorra dan menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya.

"Tidak ada, hanya Death Glare biasa" Jawab Ulquiorra yang kini berjalan santai melewati orang-orang yang telah menyingkir.

"Onna, kamu nggak ikut?" Ulquiorra setengah menghadap Orihime.

"I…Iya" Orihime berjalan mengekor di belakang Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih Ulqui" Bisik Orihime

"Hn"

Di atap sekolah

"Orihime mana sih kok lama?" Gerutu Grimmjow mulai gusar.

"Tenang sedikit Grim kita juga baru saja sampai di atap kan?", biasanya juga lebih lama dari ini" Rukia mencoba menenangkan Grimmjow yang kini mulai mondar-mandir di depan pintu atap sekolah.

"Jangankan Orihime, aku aja butuh waktu lama buat lolos dari sana" Sahut Ichigo yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kawat penyangga.

"Aku susul dai ya"

"Grim!"

KLEK!

Pintu atap terbuka sebelum Grimmjow menyentuh kenop dan keluarlah seorang yang sedang ditunggu mereka.

"Ehehe maaf kalau lama" Kata Orihime cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang emang gatal.

"Orihime kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Buru Grimmjow dengan memutar mutar tubuh Orihime memastikan tak ada cacat disana.

"Kamu berlebihan Mr. Pussy" Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya mendekati Orihime,tepatnya mendekati makanan yang dibawa Orihime.

"Hime kok cepet banget?" Tanya Rukia keheranan(note: yang menganggap Orihime datangnya lama Cuma Grimmjow aja, padahal sebenarnya nggak lama)

"Oh tadi aku mendapat sedikit bantuan" Sahut Orihime sambil membagikan makanan yang telah ia beli pada ketiga temannya,

"Dwibwntwu swiyuiapua?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Telan dulu yang ada di mulutmu itu Grimmjow baru ngomong!" Ichigo menimpali.

"Oh, itu aku tadi dibantu Ulquiorra" Jawab Orihime sambil menyeruput jus apelnya.

"U…Ulq…..uhuk…uhuk..hoeek!" Grimmjow tersedak dan memuntahkan kembali apa yang ada di mulutnya tadi (yaikz)

"Apa kubilang Grim, telan dulu baru ngomong!" Ichigo menyodorkan jus melon kearah Grimmjow, Rukia mengurut punggung Grimmjow pelan.

Belum sempat Grimmjow menelan Jus itu dia telah menyemburkannya kembali karena dia tiba-tiba terbatuk, Orihime hanya menatapnya heran.

"Aduh basah semua seragamku, aku ke toilet dulu ya" Grimmjow megibas ngibaskan seragamnya yang basah

"Grimmjow" Panggil Orihime sebelum Grimmjow menuju pintu, Grimmjow menoleh.

"Ada apa Hime?"

"Sepertinya aku talah menginggatmu" Kata Orihime, mata Grimmjow melebar mendengar penuturan Orihime.

"Dulu kau memintaku untuk melupakanmu selamanya" lanjut Orihime.

Keadaan menjadi hening

Bersambung

Haru: "Ehehe maaf bersambung disini, udah malem, oh ya, rahasia Grimmjow baru terungkap di Chap depan"

Ulqui: "Dialogku kok Cuma dikit Haru?"

Haru: "Emangnya kamu pernah ngomong banyak?" nyibir Ulqu, dicero

Ulqui: "Awas kalau chap depan aku nggak dibanyakin" ngancem

Haru: "Ah nggak janji ya" kabur duluan sebelum dicero

Ah maaf kalau gaje, abal, nan garing,maaf juga kalu masih ada typo

Tapi tetap diharapkan review teman-teman sekalian

*Salam cute dari Yuzumi Haruka"


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Haru balik lagi bawa chap 3 nih

Sori banget ya di chap sebelumnya buanyak banget typo yang nggak mengenakkan untuk dibaca, gomen gomen(nunduk nunduk minta maaf) soalnya Haru nggak sempat ngedit, dipelototin terus sama onee-chan karena pake kompie malem-malem(kok malah jadi curhat?) Thanks buat semua yang udah review para senpaiku yang Cute ;-) maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu

Disclaimer: Permisi saya cuma mau bilang kalau Bleach bakalan jadi kepunyaan Ha...

Blak!(di lempar sendal) tetep punya Om Tite Kubo kok T-T.

AU,OOC,garing,abal,typo menjamur saya sudah berusaha untuk mengilangkan typo tapi kalu masih ada ya maaf :-P

Happy reading

Chapter 3

You are...

"Grimmjow"

"Sepertinya aku telah mengingatmu"

"Dulu kau memintaku untuk melupakanmu selamanya" Orihime menatap lurus Grimmjow

"A...apa?" Mata Grimmjow makin melebar sementara Ichigo dan Rukia hanya terdiam menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Orihime.

Orihime masih terdiam menatap Grimmjow membuat suasana antara keempat orang itu semakin tegang terutama Grimmjow.

Hening

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Pffft..."Orihime seperti menahan tawanya.

"Ha...Ha...Ha...Ha..." Great kali ini dia tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya yang langsung meledak.

"Hello Mr. Toirre no Grimmy...Ha...Ha...Ha..." Lanjut Orihime masih dengan tertawa yang tak tertahan, Ichigo dan Rukia benggong, Grimmjow mukanya udah mejikuhibiniu.

"Toirre no?"

"Grimmy?"

Tanya Ichigo dan Rukia bergantian, mereka masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Orihime(sejak kapan Grimmjow menjadi hantu penunggu toilet? Setahu mereka hantu itu namanya Hanako bukan Grimmjow)

"Ceritakan pada kami Hime!" Buru Ichigo dan Rukia yang langsung menyerbu Orihime mereka sadar julukan itu tidak didapatkan Grimmjow dengan cara biasa.

"Tidaaak, tolonglah aku Kami-sama, buatlah Orihime melupakan kejadian itu sekali lagi" Mohon Grimmjow dalam hati, tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain, dan autor pun berkehendak untuk membocorkannya, diremet Grim.

Flashback

Musim semi tahun ajaran baru SMP Aranigami.

Seorang anak laki-laki berrambut biru langit memasuki gerbang sekolah, dia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit tergesa menuju papan pengumuman.

"Oi Grim!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berrambut merah menyala memanggil anak itu dari depan papan pengumuman , yang dipanggil hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangannya dan menuju ke arah anak yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Gimana?"

Anak laki-laki bernama Grimmjow bertanya pada temannya

"Kita sekelas lagi bro!" Kekeh anak berrambut merah sambil merangkul pundak Grimmjow.

"Bukan itu, lo tadi SMS katanya ada anak cewek baru, btw cantik nggak?" Buru Grimmjow yang emang udah tersohor dengan predikatnya sebagai Playboy cap kucing garong, gambarnya Grimmjow dengan Neko formnya(ngarang banget)

"Wuih mantab bro, pokoknya jangan ngaku playboy kalo lo belom bisa nakhlukin ni cewek!"

"Kalo lo bisa nakhlukin dia, gue rela jadi pembokat lo selama setahun deh" Tantang si rambut merah.

"Oke gue terima tantangan lo Renji, jangan nyesel lho ya kalo gue yang menang, ha...ha...ha...ha..." Grimmjow tertawa yakin kalau dirinya lah yang akan menang.

"Oya mana orangnya?" Tanya Grimmjow mencari targetnya.

"Mau lo mulai sekarang juga?" Renji memastikan pendengarannya yang udah mulai berkurang(ya ampuun masih muda udah mulai BDK, digorok Renji)

"Gue jamin gue bisa nakhlukin dia dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit" Kata Grimmjow dengan PDnya yang selagit dan bumi sambil nepok dadanya sendiri.

"Oke kalo itu mau lo"

"Tuh dia lagi jalan sama Loly, Menoly di koridor kelas dua" Renji menujuk ketiga gadis berbeda warna rambut di depan kelas 2-1.

"Wuih manteb bener Ren, kalo ini sih bakalan gue pacarin seumur idup" Seru Grimmjow saat melihat gadis cantik berrambut orange diantara Loly dan Menoly.

"Oke gue kesana dulu, lihat baik-baik aksi gue!" Tuding Grimmjow ke Renji yang saat ini ngeliat ke bawah, mukanya berubah horor.

"TUNGGU DULU GRIM!" Renji memanggil Grimmjow yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat ketiga cewek yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"Tamatlah kau Grim, di bawah itu..." Renji geleng-geleng pasrah.

Ditempat Grimmjow

"Hai!"

Sapa Grimmjow di depan ketiga cewek yang lagi asik ngobrol dengan gaya flirtingnya yang khas, ketiga cewek yang tadi sedang mengobrol sambil cekikikan kini menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menatap cowok nyentrik di depam mereka.

"Kyaaa Grimmjow-sama..."Seru Loly dan Menoly yang emang ngefans sama Grimmjow.

"Kamu anak baru ya, nama kamu siapa nona manis?" Grimmjow mulai ngegombal, tagannya terulur memilin sejumput rambut orange panjang gadis didepannya dan mengecupnya pelan, gadis itu hanya tertunduk malu, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kematengan.

"Orihime, ini Grimmjow-sama yang kami ceritakan tadi lho" Bisik Loly pada Orihime yang masih senyum-senyum menahan malu.

"Oh jadi kalian tadi sedang membicarakan aku?" Goda Grimmjow yang sukses membuat Loly,Menoly meleleh.

"Yes!"

"Sejauh ini sukses" Inner Grimmjow udah berakrobat ria.

"Jadi namamu Orihime?"

"Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" Grimmjow melancarkan senyumnya yang kata orang menggoda setiap wanita itu kepada gadis bernama Orihime.

"Eumm...i...iya, te...terima kasih" Wajah Orihime semakin merah kepalanya semakin tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya(dia binggung mau mengarahkan pandangannya kemana, kalau ke atas kelihatan kalau mukanya merah,ke bawah ada itu?)

"Khukhukhu dia malu-malu, dia pasti suka sama aku nih, langsung tembak aja kali ya?" Inner Grimmjow masih dengan PDnya bersaumsi.

"Gimana ya, aku cuma mau bilang, aku suka kamu Hime" Bisik Grimmjow tepat di telinga Orihime, Orihime bergindik geli merasakan nafas Grimmjow menggelitik telinganya.

"A...ano..." Orihime terbata.

"Hm, apa?" Tanya Grimmjow masih dengan nada menggodanya.

"Eto...Grimmjow-san mau ke toilet?" Wajah Orihime kini terangkat sedikit menampakkan wajahnya yang semakin merah, Grimmjow,Loly dan Menoly bingung dengan pertanyaan Orihime yang nggak sesuai topik.

"Tunggu!"

"Hei aku ini sedang menembaknya, kenapa dia malah tanya apa aku mau ke toilet, apa hubungannya coba?" inner Grimmjow frustasi.

"Apa sebegitu kebeletnya Grimmjow-san sampai-sampai..." Kata-kata Orihime tertunda, kepalanya menunduk lagi tapi matanya terpejam, wajahnya merah kuadrat.

"Sampai-sampai resletingnya nggak tertutup, maaf Grimmjow-san resleting anda terbuka total" Seru Orihime mengangkat kepalanya matanya masih terpejam erat menahan malu.

GrimLolMen Loading...

1 detik

Mulai nengok ke bawah degan efek slow motion

2 detik

Baru sampe tengah jalan

Dan detik ke tiga...

"Kyaaaaaa...!" (Loly, Menoly)

"GYAAA...!" (Grimmjow) buru-buru narik resleting celananya tapi nggak naik-naik.

"Blush" (Orihime)

Grimmjow langsung balik kanan, tancap gas dan lari sekenceng-kencengnya menjauh dari Orihime, masih berusaha narik resletingnya tapi nggak naik-naik juga.

"KUMOHON LUPAKAN AKU SELAMANYAAAA!" Seru Grimmjow di sela larinya.

"Sudah kulihat aksimu Grim hahahahaha" Renji tertawa guling-guling di tanah menertawakan teman birunya yang sedang lari pontang panting.

Dan sejak saat itu Grimmjow insyaf dari dunia playboy dan mengundurkan diri dari asosiasi playboy se Kota Karakura.

Dan lagi mulai saat itu juga Grimmjow terkenal dengan julukan 'Toirre no Grimmy' dari lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Loly dan Menoly dengan judul sama.

End of Flashback.

IchiRuki nengok ke Grimmjow yang udah membeku dari tadi, mukanya udah sebiru rambutnya.

"Grim...,ah bukan Mr. Toirre no Grimmy" Ichigo menyindir Grimmjow, hidungnya udah kembang kempis menahan ledakan tawanya.

"Hihihi" Rukia berusaha nggak ketawa namun gagal

"HAHAHA Grim jadi ini alasan kamu insyaf dari keplayboyamu itu?" Sindir Ichigo yang udah nggak bisa lagi nahan ketawa.

"Grimmjow, kamu ngerayu cewek dalam keadaan begitu...hahahaha" Rukia menambahi.

"Kamu kena karma Grim, makannya jangan sok jadi playboy bro hahahahahaha" Ichigo masih belum bisa diam juga

Grimmjow makin pucet.

"Hihihihi" Orihime cuma ngikik aja.

Grimmjow melirik Orihime, sorot matanya meredup

"Aku pergi dulu" Kata Grimmjow pelan meninggalkan ketiga orang temannya di atap.

Grimmjow menuruni tangga dengan gontai, berkali-kali dia menghela nafas panjang (kasihan amat Grim)

"Grimmjow" Seseorang memanggil Grimmjow, yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Hime?" Sebut Grimmjow lemas tak seperti biasanya.

Orihime menuruni tangga menghampiri Grimmjow, setelah sampai didepan Grimmjow Orihime menatap pria itu dengan takut-takut.

"A...ano...maaf Grim" Lirihnya, mata Grimmjow melebar mendengar permintaan maaf gadis di depannya,jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat langsung mata abu-abu Orihime tepat didepan mata birunya.

"Kau marah ya?" Kali ini Orihime memegang ujung seragam Grimmjow, kepalanya dia tundukkan dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa menunduk?"

"Kali ini resletingku nggak terbuka lagi kan?" Tanya Grimmjow, Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat seulas senyum di bibir Grimmjow.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa marah sama kamu bodoh!" Imbuh Pria berrambut biru itu sambil mengacak rambut orange Orihime.

"Tapi kau terlihat kecewa tadi, bagaimanapun aku harus minta maaf padamu" Paksa Orihime, tangan mugilnya mencengkram erat seragam Grimmjow.

"Hahaha iya iya aku maafkan kok" Grimmjow semakin gemas pada gadis di depannya itu dan semakin ganas mengacak rambut Orihime.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata ungu violet memperhatikan mereka dari tangga paling atas dengan tatapan iri.

Orihime tengah berjongkok mengamati rumpun clover diantara rerumputan.

"Kok nggak ada yang berdaun empat ya?" Gumam Orihime yang masih mengamati dengan seksama tumbuhan rumput itu.

Saat ini Orihime sedang berada di taman kota Karakura, mumpung hari minggu dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman demi melepas penat yang dia tanggung selama seminggu yang dia lewati di sekolah.

"Aaah dilihat berkali-kali pun tetap nggak ada" Keluh Orihime.

Perhatian Orihime kini teralih ke sekeliling taman, taman itu cukup ramai saat hari minggu disana terdapat sarana bermain anak-anak,juga menyediakan berbagai sarana untuk olahraga seperti lapangan basket dan tenis di dekat pintu masuk, di bawah pohon setiap jarak lima meter terdapat kursi panjang degan ukiran berbentuk rangkaian clover pada sandarannya, Orihime sangat menyukai kursi panjang itu seakan ingin membawanya pulang, di bagian dalam taman terdapat danau kecil dengan perahu-perahu mini yang digunakan pengunjung untuk menikmati suasana taman dari tengah danau, jika taman itu dilihat dari atas maka akan terlihat ada sekitar enam buah air mancur mini yang mengelilingi danau itu dan menjadi tempat favorit orang-orang untuk sekedar mengabadikan foto mereka.

Orihime tertarik untuk mengamati salah satu air mancur mini di taman itu, matanya menagkap sesosok pria berrambut hitam yang sedang duduk di pinggir air mancur sambil mencorat coret sketchbook, di depan pria itu berdiri seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 4-5 tahun dengan rambut diikat dua dan seorang wanita berrambut ungu panjang diikat ekor kuda sedang berjongkok di belakang gadis itu.

"Itu kan...Ulquiorra Schiffer, sedang apa dia?" Tanya Orihime pada dirinya sendiri, dia tertarik untuk mendekati pemuda itu, setelah sampai didekat pemuda yang dia kenali sebagai Ulquiorra dia memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelahnya, matanya tertarik untuk melihat sketchbook di tangan Ulquiorra.

"Waw manis sekali, ternyata kamu pintar menggambar ya Ulqui?" Puji Orihime, Ulquiorra hanya melirik Orihime lewat ekor matanya dan masih sibuk menggambar objek di depannya.

"Nah selesai, siapa namamu adik kecil?" Tanya Ulquiorra lembut, Orihime tercengang melihat sikap Ulquiorra yang lain dari biasanya.

"Ururu kak" Jawab gadis kecil itu riang.

"Hmm...Ururu ya? Baiklah" Ulquiorra menuliskan nama Ururu dibawah sketsa yang telah dia buat.

"Ini untuk Ururu-chan" Ulquiorra menyodorkan selembar kertas sketsa bergambar wajah Ururu pada gadis itu, senyum manis terpancar di wajahnya yang selalu datar, Orihime semakin tercengang.

"Wah manisnya" Wnita berrambut ungu mengomentari gambar Ulquiorra.

"Ayo Ururu bilang terima kasih pada kakak!" perintahnya pada Ururu sambil membelai lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Terima kasih kak" Kata gadis itu, senyum cerah terpancar di wajah manisnya.

"Kami permisi, terima kasih sudah menggambar putriku dengan begitu manis" Kata wanita berrambut ungu yang ternyata ibu Ururu dengan menundukkan kepalanya sopan sebelum pergi.

Orihime masih terdiam melihat pemandangan langka yang baru saja terjadi di depannya, Ulquiorra hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian berdiri dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Orihime yang masih bengong.

"Eh?"

"Hei, hei Ulquiorra tunggu!"

Orihime tersadar saat Ulquiorra beranjak pergi dan berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul langkah pria bermata emerald itu.

"Hei Ulqui, coba kau bisa bersikap seperti tadi pada semua orang, pasti penggemarmu akan semakin bertambah" Kata Orihime saat dirinya sudah sejajar dengan Ulquiorra.

"Aku nggak butuh penggemar, aku bukan artis" Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Datar amat sih, mana Ulqui yang tadi?" Orihime menengok ke wajah Ulquiorra yang datar sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Anggap saja nggak pernah ada!" Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Nggak mungkin lah, aku sudah terlanjur melihat itu" Bantah Orihime.

"Eh kamu jago banget gambar ya?"

"Gambar aku dong" Pinta Orihime yang kini berjalan mundur menghadap Ulquiorra di depan pemuda itu.

"Nggak!"

Ulquiorra menjawab permintaan Orihime tadi dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik, Orihime langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi kamu dengan senang hati menggambar Ururu" Protes Orihime pada Ulquiorra yang kini telah berjalan melewatinya.

"Kalau mau bayar dulu!" Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya didepan Orihime dengan maksut meminta bayaran.

"Hah?"

"Tadi kan kamu nggak minta bayaran apa-apa" Orihime kembali memprotes Ulquiorra.

"Kalau nggak mau ya udah" Ulquiorra memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Orihime menyusul Ulquiorra dan kembali kesisinya.

"Kalau sekedar menemani jalan-jalan boleh kan?"

"Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran dan mau menggambarku hehehe" Orihime nyengir, Ulquiorra hanya melirknya sekilas.

"Terserah kau saja"

Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, Orihime hanya senyum-senyum senang karena Ulquiorra nggak mengusirnya, dia bersenandung kecil di sela langkahnya, tanpa dia sadari senyum simpul terukir di bibir pemuda berkulit pucat di sebelahnya.

Skip time

Tak terasa sudah setengah hari Orihime menemani Ulquiorra jalan-jalan keliling taman, kini dia duduk melepas lelah di kursi favoritnya menuggu Ulquiorra yang baru saja pergi entah kemana.

"Hai non, sendirian aja nih?"

Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang pria tak diundang di depan Orihime, yang satu berkepala botak dan yang satu lagi berrambut hitam dan bertato angka 69 di wajahnya.

"E...enggak kok, aku sedang menunggu seseorang" Jawab Orihime gugup.

"Mana? orangnya nggak muncul muncul" Kata pria bertato sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Mungkin dia nggak datang, bisa saja dia meninggalkanmu kan?" Kata pria botak yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime.

Orihime pun berpikir bisa saja Ulquiorra meninggalkannya karena tadi Orihime lah yang memaksa untuk ikut Ulquiorra, mungkin dia kesal lalu pergi meninggalkannya, Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah ikut kami saja!"

Pria bertato menarik lengan Orihime tapi tangan lain menahannya, tangan putih pucat mencengkram erat tangan pria bertato itu dan melepaskannya dari lengan Orihime, Senyum lega terpancar di wajah cantik Orihime saat mengetahui orang itu adalah Ulquiorra, orang yang sedang dia tunggu.

"Maaf dia sedang bersamaku"

Kata Ulquiorra dingin, mata emeraldnya menatap tajam kearah kedua pria dideepannya, dalam segi postur tubuh memang Ulquiorra tak sebanding dengan mereka tapi dari segi kekuatan siapapun tahu Ulquiorra lah yang lebih unggul (iya nggak readers?) Orihime yang duduk di belakang Ulquiorra tak dapat melihat ekspresi pria itu saat ini.

"Cih, cowoknya datang, nggak asik, kita pergi shuuhei!" Kata pria botak yang kemudian pergi disusul temannya meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang masih memunggungi Orihime.

"Um, nggak apa-apa kok, terima kasih" Orihime tertunduk.

"Maaf aku sudah meninggalkanmu, aku tadi membeli minuman dingin,ini untukmu"

Ulquiorra duduk di samping Orihime dan menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin kepadanya

"Kupikir kau nggak akan kembali" Lirih Orihime saat menerima minuman dingin dari Ulquiorra.

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir untuk itu" Ulquiorra membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Tapi nggak jadi" Lanjutnya sebelum Orihime sempat melancarkan protesnya.

"Kenapa?"

Tanya Orihime kemudian.

"Perasaanku nggak enak" Kata Ulquiorra sebelum meneguk minumannya, Orihime tercengang mata abu-abunya menatap sosok pria di sampingnya.

"Ulquiorra ternyata baik ya" Kata Orihime kemudian, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hanya pada orang-orang tertentu saja" Batin Ulquiorra (andai saja dia berani mengutarakannya, sayangnya dia cuma berani menyelatankannya saja :-p)

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara hembusan angin yang membelai lembut dedaunan mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluk Orihime dari belakang.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Orihime kaget setengah mati, Ulquiorra langsung berdiri mengambil posisi untuk menghajar siapa saja yang berani menyerang Orihime di depannya, tapi niatnya terhenti saat melihat orang yang memeluk Orihime ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berrambut biru lagit yang merupakan teman segeng Orihime.

"G...Grimmjow?"

Sebut Orihime saat melihat siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kamu kok disini Hime?"

Tanya Grimmjow bergelayut manja masih pada posisinya memeluk Orihime dari belakang, mata birunya melirik kearah pemuda bermata emerald yang kini berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa sama dia?" Decak Grimmjow kesal dan menunjuk Ulquiorra.

"Jngan dekat-dekat dia Hime, nanti kamu ketularan emo!"

Grimmjow kini dengan seenaknya menarik legan Orihime menjauh dari Ulquiorra.

"Eh, eh Grim tunggu!"

Orihime berusaha menghentikan langkah Grimmjow, tapi tak berhasil,tenaga Grimmjow jelas jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Orihime pasrah, dia menoleh kearah Ulquiorra dan menundukkan kepalanya kearah pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih atas yang tadi!" Seru Orihime di sela langkahnya meninggalkan Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra menatap kepergian Orihime yang diculik paksa oleh Grimmjow, matanya tertuju pada sketchbook yang dia letakkan di kursi taman, dibukanya lembar terkhir buku itu, disana terpampang jelas sketsa seorang gadis berrambut panjang yang sedang mengamati rumpun clover, rambut panjangnya tersibak sedikit seperti terkena hembusan angin memperjelas kecantikan wajah objeknya.

Ternyata Ulquiorra telah menggambar Orihime sejak gadis itu tengah mengamati rumpun clover,bahkan sebelum gadis itu menyadari keberadaan dirinya di taman.

Bersambung

Haru: "Update kilat,keburu ilang idenya"

Grim: "Haru, kok aku malu-maluin banget sih?" ngembungin pipi, ngambek dia

Haru: "Ah cuma bentar aja Grim, kan abis itu kamu bisa deket-deketan sama Hime"

Grim: Blushing "Ck, terserahlah"

Ulqui: "Haru" Aura negatif berkobar di belakang punggung Ulqui

Haru: "Eh Ulqui, ada apa sayang?" nyamperin Ulqui

Ulqui: "Rasanya diatas sana tulisannya Orihime I. & Ulquiorra S. Deh kok jadi banyakan

GrimHimenya?" Ni anak ngambek juga

Haru: "Sabar Ulqui tadi kamu kan udah jalan-jalan setengah hari sama Hime ditaman" ngelus kepala Ulqui

Ulqui: "Tapi tetep aja diganggu sama tuh kucing garong" Ulqui nunjuk Grim

Grim: "Biarin suka-suka gue Wek!" Grim nyibir Ulqui langsung kena cero panas

Ulqui: "Awas lo kalo laen kali ganggu lagi"

Grim: "Bodo amat sama elu!"

UlquiGrim cakar cakaran

Haru: "Lupakan mereka!"

Nah para senpai yang sebangsa dan setanah airku Indonesia mohon review sehabis baca

*Salam Cute dari Yuzumi Haruka :-)*


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh! Haru dateng lagi buat Update chapter 4

Thanks buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya

Oh ya, special thanks buat Rei no otome yang udah mau ngoreksi fic gaje aku ini, semoga kali ini kamu bersedia ngoreksi lagi lewat riview, sori nggak bisa bales langsung.

Ulqui: "Haru, suaramu kemana?"

Haru: (megangin leher)"Oh ini, biasa lagi musim penyakit, Haru kena imbasnya juga, maklum daya tahan aku kurang"(menggigil, ngerapetin selimut)

Hime: "Haru, coba minum ini deh! Bisa bikin anget lho" (nyodorin segelas minuman entah apa itu)

Haru: "I...itu buatan kamu Hime?" (makin menggigil)

Hime: "Iyah, campuran dari peresan jahe,jeruk nipis,kunyit,temu lawak,terus dikasih taburan lada bubuk sama cabe bubuk" (nyengir)

HaruUlqui: Nelen ludah

Haru: "E...enggak usah Hime aku udah punya obat sendiri kok, makasih" (gemeter, panas dingin)

Ulqui: Ngomong dalem ati "Itu sih bukannya buat nyembuhin tapi buat ngebunuh orang"

Disclaimer: Berhubung saya sedang sakit jadi Bleach saya titipkan ke Om saya Tite Kubo (dilempar parang) Okay... Okay...Bleach punya Tite Kubo Berhenti lemparin saya!

Chapter 4

CIRCLE

Orihime berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi padahal jam tangan Orihime sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30, seharusnya sudah ada banyak siswa yang berseliweran di koridor itu, seingatnya ini juga bukan hari minggu, tapi kemana semua orang berada di jam segini?

"Selamat Pagiiiii!"

Seru Orihime saat sampai di depan kelasnya seraya membuka pintu kelas lebar-lebar, tapi apa yang dia dapati disana?...

"Kau habis menelan Toa berapa biji sih onna? Suaramu berisik sekali"

Satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam kelas ternyata cuma sang pangeran gunung salju yang tak lain adalah Ulquiorra schiffer tepuk tangan sodara-sodara!(disambit alat dapur)

Back to the topik!

Orihime cengo karena cuma mendapati cowok es batu itu di dalam kelas.

"L...lho?"

"K...kok cuma kamu aja yang masuk, Yang lain mana?" Orihime masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa?"

Ulquiorra malah balik nanya, Orihime nengok ke jam tangannya.

"Sudah setengah delapan" Kata Orihime dengan polosnya, Ulquiorra menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Lihat baik-baik jam berapa sekarang!" Ulquiorra menunjuk jam dinding di atas papan tulis di depan kelas, Orihime nengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Ulqui.

"He? Kok?"

Orihime mantengin jam tanganya, terus balik lagi nengok ke jam dinding, abis itu nengok ke Ulqui di depan sono(kebanyakan nengok mbak)Lanjut!

"Ehehe...ternyata jamku mati" Kata Orihime sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal

"Onna" Ulquiorra manggil Orihime

"Apa?" Sahut Orihime

"Kau bodoh ya?" Seketika background petir menyambar-yambar di belakang Orihime.

"Apa kau bilang?" Orihime dengan geramnya menghampiri Ulquiorra yang lagi santai.

"Hei! Lantainya baru saja di..."

KYAAAA!

BRUK!

"Pel"

Orihime mendarat dengan mulus di lant...Wait! Lantai kok empuk ya? Anget lagi, dan ternyata sodara-sodara, SiHime mendarat di atas tubuh Ulquiorra dengan posisi, Orihime diatas, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Ulqui, Ulqui sendiri dibawah tangan kiri nangkring di pinggang Hime, tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya, posisi mereka udah mirip kaya orang mau kissu.

Lihat deh bukannya buru-buru menghindar mereka malah asyik tatap-tatapan, dan sesuatu yang membuat mereka sadar adalah...

SRAAAK!

"Selamat pagiiiiii!

Suara toa kembali memenuhi ruang kelas 1-3, tapi kali ini berasal dari orang yang berbeda, di depan pintu kelas muncul tiga orang tak diundang yang mengganggu kelancaran aktivitas UlquiHime (halah banyak omong!)tiga orang itu adalah Ichigo,Grimmjow dan Rukia tentunya, awalnya mereka bengong ngeliat adegan di depan mereka, UlquiHime nggak kalah bengong

All Loading...

1 detik

Bengong

2 detik

Masih bengong

Detik ke tiga

"Waduh sori banget, kita nggak maksud buat ngeganggu kalian, silakan dilanjutkan!"

Rukia tiba-tiba nyeplos nggak karuan

"Permisi"

Ichigo belagak sopan padahal dia ngomong gitu sambil nyeret kerah belakangnya Grimmjow

"LEPASIN GUE JESTROOO! GUE HARUS NOLONGIN HIME!"

"HIMEEEE JANGAN SELINGKUH...HIME...!" (kira-kira siapa ya yang ngomong gini? Yup, siapa lagi kalo bukan si pecinta kucing Grimmjow jeagerjaques)

"Diem lo Grim" Sentak Ichigo masih nyeret Grim.

"Hei, Tunggu mina kalian salah pahaaaaaaaam!" Orihime lari-lari mengejar tiga orang nista yang seenaknya menafsirkan adegan di depan mereka tadi.

-*Four Leaf Clover*-

Saat ini anak-anak kelas 1-3 sedang berbaris di tengah lapangan menghadap guru mereka di depan sana dengan tampang pucet(mereka bukannya sedang di strap lho tapi sedang pelajaran olah raga,autor nengok ke depan) pantesan pada pucet, gurunya aja Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Baiklah anak-anak ingusan yang mengaku muridku hahahahahaha..."

"Hari ini kalian akan latihan voli hahahaha"

"Dimulai dari pemanasan, kemudian latihan passing yang dilakukan berpasangan, setelah itu latih tanding hahahahaha"

"Laksanakan sekarang! Hahahahaha"

All sweetdrop.

(lha? Kenapa nih guru malah ketawa gaje sendiri?)Oh ternyata dia lagi dikelitikin sama bocah nyentrik berrambut pink yang nempol di pundaknya (lha? Siapa tuh bocah?) dia adalah anak yang di asuh Pak Zaraki, FYI Pak Zaraki itu punya kerja sambilan sebagai babysitter (buset dah, orang tua mana yang segitu pinternya menyerahkan anak mereka untuk diasuh sama mantan yakuza ntuh?benar-benar orangtua yang baik?)Lanjut!

Setelah mendengarkan dakwah dari Pak Zaraki barusan anak-anak 1-3 langsung ambil posisi untuk melaksanakan perintah sang guru, setelah pemanasan yang amat sangat singkat karena pimpinan pemanasannya yang tak lain adalah Grimmjow, mereka pun melanjutkan ritual mereka yaitu latihan passing.

Tanpa pikir panjang Grimmjow langsung menggaet Orihime sebagai pasangannya.

"Orihime, kamu diwajibkan berpasangan denganku"

Kata Grimmjow dengan santainya sambil menyeret Orihime, yang diseret cuma diem pasrah aja dia, dari pada siGrim ngambek lagi kayak tadi pagi, sampe seluruh pasokan makanan di kantin amblas dimakan Grimmjow yang lagi ngambek gara-gara ngira Orihime selingkuh sama Ulqui.

Lagi-lagi sepasang mata ungu violet mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan iri.

"Rukia, kamu sama aku aja" Ichigo menawarkan diri kepada gadis pemilik mata ungu violet.

"Baiklah" Rukia kemudian berpasangan degan Ichigo.

Semua sudah mendapatkan pasangan main, tapi tunggu! Masih ada yang belum klop nih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ulquiorra, ternyata nggak ada yang berani menjadi pasangan mainnya, poor Hanatarou yang menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa dan harus berhadapan dengan makhluk gunung es itu.

"Ma...maaf...ja...jangan bunuh saya..." Hanatarou gemetar sampe pipis di celana, Ulqui melotot horor.

"Enyahlah Sampah!" Jawaban singkat Ulquiorra barusan dengan sukses telah membuat makhluk lemah dihadapannya pingsan seketika.

"Ayo semangat Hime! Terima seranganku! Heyaaah"

"Huh, jangan kira aku akan kalah deganmu Grim!"

GrimHime malah lempar-lemparan bola nggak karuan, sampai bolanya nyasar kemana-mana.

"Aduh! Sakit bego!" Akhirnya bola itu nyasar di kepala Ichigo.

"Ups, sori Ichi" Grimmjow cuma nyengir

"Rasain nih!" Ichigo ngelempar balik tuh bola, tapi sukses dihindari sama Grim dan malah nyasar ke kepala orang lain.

"Aduh! Siapa nih yang ngelempar? Sakit tau!"

Dan mulai dari situ terjadilah perang bola yang diikuti oleh seluruh siswa 1-3 minus Hanatarou yang lagi pingsan sama Ulqui yang lagi jaga image padahal dalem ati pengen ikutan(ck...ck...ck Ulqui, jujur dikit napa?)

"Rasakan serangan bola mabok ala Wong fei hung! Heyaaa!" Ggio ngelempar bola

"Wow, keren banget nggak gue? Udah mirip Wong fei hung belom?" Tanya Ggio pada kacanya yang tercinta.

"Heh, jangan remehkan anggota klub karate ya! Rasakan ini!" Tatsuki nggak mau kalah

"Terimalah bola khusus campur racun ala Zayel Heyaaaah"

"Hah, beraninya kalian melawanku! Rasakan serangan Kucing garogku Heyaaa!" Ini Grimmjow

"Hey, jangan lupakan aku! Rasakan i...lho kok jeruk purut?Bolaku Mana?"

"Hahahaha lihat kemana kamu Ichigo? Eh? Chappy, Chippy? Thedaaak Chappy-chan, Chippy-chan jangan mati!" Rukia mulai lebai saat melihat dua peliharaannya itu terinjak-injak (lagi olah raga juga sempet-sempetnya bawa boneka)

"Rasain lo Rukia!" Teriak Ichigo

"Serangan meteor bintang Vega! Heyaaah!" (bintang Vega kan perlambangan dari putri Orihime)

"Hah? Apa? Siapa yang manggil aku tadi?" Tanya Ggio dengan PDnya.

"Groooook..." (ini siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan stark si raja tidur)

"Ck...ck...ck...Stark, kau ini memang tidak indah, akan kutunjukkan lemparan bola terindah sepanjang masa, terimalah ini Heyaaaaa!" Yumichika si maniak keindahan ikut-ikutan nimbrung

Keadaan semakin kacau, semuanya berlomba adu kekuatan lemparan bola, Ulquiorra sebagai ketua kelas pun tidak berhasrat untuk menghentikan kekacauan itu, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari kecuekannya.

"ORIHIME AWAS!"

Sebuah bola meluncur dengan cepat kearah Orihime, Orihime yang tidak siap hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindugi kepalanya.

BUK!

Bola itu mengenai sesuatu, tapi bukan Orihime, Orihime membuka matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah rambut hitam pekat.

"U...Ulquiorra?"

Entah sejak kapan Ulquiorra berdiri di depan Orihime, bola nyasar itu kini tengah berada di tangan Ulquiorra, matanya menatap tajam siswa 1-3 yang masih dengan liarnya perang bola.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI SAMPAH!"

Sentakan Ulquiorra barusan dengan sukses membuat kegiatan nista anak-anak 1-3 terhenti seketika, dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Ulquiorra.

Glek!

Semuanya nelen ludah pas liat muka Ulqui udah kayak orang mau bunuh orang selusin.

"Ma…maafkan kami yang mulia Ulquiorra-sama" (lha?udah yang mulia masih pake sama)anak-anak 1-3 bersujud berjamaah di depan Ulquiorra, minus Grimmjow yang malah berdiri menantang Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang masih berdiri di belakang Ulquiorra.

"Sok kuasa banget sih lo!" Grimmjow menantang Ulquiorra

"Oi Ichigo! Ngapain lo ikut-ikutan sujud bego!" Sentak Grimmjow sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Ichigo.

"Eh? Lha? Iya ya?" Ichigo ngemeng nggak jelas dan berdiri dari sujudnya sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala durennya (sebenernya Ichigo itu stroberi, jeruk apa duren sih?banyak amat nama buah nempel di Ichigo)

Ulquiorra mengabaikan Grimmjow, kini pandangannya beralih ke pinggir lapangan, disana terlihat Pak Zaraki selaku guru pembimbing malah asyik main pok ame ame sama anak asuhnya(ya ampun, nih guru satu, niat ngajar apa ngasuh anak?)

Ulquiorra menatap tajam kearah guru nista itu, dan entah sejak kapan bola di tangan Ulqui udah nagkring(aka: nancep) di rambut landak Pak Zaraki, Pak Zaraki nengok horor kearah murid-muridnya.

"Siapa yang melempar ini?" Tanyanya sambil nunjuk bola naas yang tiba-tiba mampir di kepalanya, dan lagi-lagi entah sejak kapan Ulqui udah nyampe di depan Pak Zaraki.

"Saya Pak" Tantang Ulquiorra

"Gede bener nyalimu nak" Pak Zaraki bales nantang

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan anda akan kewajiban anda sebagai guru di sini"

Dan terjadilah perang death galare antara kedua orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah, yang lain Cuma nelen ludah, keheningan yang cukup lama menambah suasana tegang di sekitar lapangan, Cuma Yachiru si anak asuh yang enak-enakan bakar sate di belakang Pak Zaraki pake auranya yang berkobar-kobar ituh.

"Ken-chan satenya udah mateng" Yachiru memamerkan satenya ke Pak Zaraki, Pak Zaraki nengok

"Oh udah mateng ya?" muka Pak Zaraki langsung berubah 180 derajat

All sweetdrop

"Nah anak-anak, silkan dilanjutkan latihannya" kata Pakzaraki dengan santainya, Ulqui yang marahnya udah sampe ubun-ubun karena ngerasa dicuekin langsung menimpa Pak Zaraki pake bangku pinggir lapangan abis itu dia langsung jinggat sambil ngedumel nggak jelas, yang laen Cuma menuruti apa kata Pak Zaraki yang terhormat(halah)

Setelah latihan passing, anak-anak 1-3 langsung latih tanding.

Orihime yang masih menunggu giliran menghampiri Ichigo yang duduk di pinggir lapangan menatap jalannya pertandingan di depannya.

"Ichi?" Panggilnya, Ichigo menoleh

"Hei, sini Hime" Kata Ichigo sambil menepuk bangku sebelahnya mempersilakan Orihime duduk di sebelahnya.

"Belum main Ichi?" Tanya Orihime yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Ichigo

"Bentar lagi, nunggu giliran, tuh si Grimmjow udah semangat 45, nggakmau berhenti juga padahal udah main dari tadi." Ichigo menunjuk Grimmjow dengan dagunya di lapangan sebelah, dan kembali menatap pertandingan di depannya.

"Padahal aku udah capek banget nih habis perang bola tadi, rasanya malas main" Kata Orihime sambil meluruskan tangannya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku

Ichigo tak menaggapi kata-kata Orihime barusan,dia tetap melihat kedepan sambil tersenyum, walau samar tapi Orihime dapat melihatnya.

Orihime penasaran dengan sikap Ichigo, dia pun mengikuti arah pandangan Ichigo, ternyata yang dilihat Ichigo bukanlah jalannya pertandingan, melainkan seorang gadis mungil berrambut hitam dan bermata ungu violet yang sedang bertanding di depan sana, entah kenapa hati Orihime terasa perih melihat itu, dengan ragu Orihime mulai membuka suaranya.

"I…Ichigo, kamu suka Rukia?" Tanya Orihime kaku, Ichigo tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Orihime barusan, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Orihime.

"A…apa Hime?" Ichigo kurang yakin dengan pendengarannya

"Kamu…suka Rukia?" Ulang Orihime, meskipun hatinya semakin perih saat mengulanginya.

"A…apa kelihatan ya?" Tanya Ichigo blushing

Orihime tercengang melihat reaksi Ichigo juga jawaban untuk pertanyaannya barusan, dia hanya terdiam menatap Ichigo yang saat ini tengah melihat lagi kearah Rukia.

Bersambung

Haru:"Gomen kalau chap ini singkat banget, dan lama Updatenya, soalnya penyakit musiman sedang melanda Haru, jadi mikirnya kurang cepet"

Ulqui:"Haru, lagi sakit kok sempet-sempetnya Update?"

Haru:"Idenya yang sedikit ini keburu ilang Ulqui"

Ulqui:"Dasar keras kepala"

Nah semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun dari readers sekalian lewat review

*Salam Cute dari Yuzumi Haruka*


	5. Chapter 5

Minna akhirnya Haru terbebas dari penyakit laknat yang telah merenggut suaraku(lebay) Okay sekarang waktunya Update chapie 5

Trim's buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya yang amat singkat dan nggak jelas ituh,gomen buat yang belum sempet Haru bales reviewnya, trim's juga yang udah ngasih saran buat fic aku ini, kalian semua memang cute ;-)

Nah supaya lebih cute, baca & review lagi ya hehehe (gosok-gosokin tangan kayak rentenir dapet duit)Okay nggak usah banyak omong lagi, happy reading minna

Disclaimer: Sampe dunia ancur pun Bleach itu tetep punya Om Tite Kubo, Haru cuma bisa buat ficnya ajah, yah kalo mau diwarisin ke saya juga nggak apa-apa saya ikhlas(Tite Kubo: saya yang nggak ikhlas)

Chapter 5

Luky Clover

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya menatap rumpun clover yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Orihime menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk mengamati tumbuhan rumput itu, hari memang masih pagi, masih banyak waktu baginya untuk sekedar mengamati sesuatu sebelum sampai di sekolah.

"Ck, disini juga tidak ada." Decaknya dan mulai berjalan lagi

Sejak pengakuan Ichigo beberapa hari yang lalu, Orihime sering terlihat tengah menatap tumbuhan rumput yang sangat dia sukai itu, berharap dapat menemukan four leaf clover yang kata orang adalah benda keberuntungan, tapi hingga saat ini gadis itu belum menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"My Hime!"

Seseorang menerjang Orihime dari belakang hingga membuatnya hampir terjerembab.

"G...Grimmjow?" Orihime tergagap, dia masih shock dengan kemunculan Grimmjow secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Tumben pagi-pagi begini kamu sudah berangkat Grim?" Selidik Orihime

"Hari ini kan aku piket Hime." Grimmjow menjawab ogah-ogahan

"Kamu piket?" Orihime memicingkan mata melirik Grimmjow di sampingnya

Jarang-jarang makhluk biru itu mau mengerjakan tugas piket, bahkan nggak pernah sama sekali, oh mungkin hukuman Bu Unohana kemarin telah membuatnya jera, hukuman yang mengharuskan dia membersihkan WC menggunakan baju seragamnya sebagai alat, dan hasilnya, dia nggak boleh dekat-dekat Orihime dalam radius 5 meter, bagi Grimmjow itu adalah hal terberat dalam hidupnya ketimbang jadi kelinci percobaannya Pak Mayuri.

"Jangan gitu-gitu amat dong Hime, ini juga kan demi kamu" Grimmjow lemas dilirik Orihime dengan cara seperti itu.

"Untukku? Apa hubungannya Grim?" Orihime terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Grimmjow agak keras.

"Ya kan waktu itu kamu nggak mau deket-deket aku gara-gara aku bau kloset sehabis dihukum Bu Unohana" Grimmjow mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Hahaha kamu itu lucu Grim, dalam keadaan seperti itu mana ada yang mau dekat-dekat sama kamu, nggak cuma aku aja kan?" Sekali lagi Orihime menepuk bahu Grimmjow

"Aku nggak masalah kalo dijauhi yang laen-laen, tapi jangan kamu." Sayang saat Grimmjow mengatakan itu Orihime sudah tak ada di sampingnya, melainkan sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis mungil berrambut hitam di depan sana.

"Haaaah, padahal aku kan sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang agak romantis" Desah Grimmjow sambil berjalan lesu menghampiri kedua gadis di depannya.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Saat ini suasana kelas 1-3 sedang ramai(bukannya tiap hari juga ramai?) jam pelajaran terakhir kali ini adalah Sejarah Jepang bimbingan Pak Yamamoto(ampun deh, udah sejarah di jam terakhir,gurunya Yamamoto pula,bisa pules nih)Lanjut!

Mereka masih menunggu kedatangan sang guru bongkok yang entah kemapa setiap hari datangnya telat terus, oh mungkin karena faktor usia kali ya? Maklum jarak antara kantor guru dan kelas 1-3 emang lumayan jauh.

Di SMU ini ruang guru itu terletak di lantai tiga tempatnya anak-anak kelas tiga, sedangkan kelas satu ada di lantai satu, bayangin aja, jalannya aja udah pake tongkat masih musti jalan naik turun dari lantai tiga kelantai satu(kasihan bener mbah, pasti sampe rumah langsung pijet refleksi)

Suasana kelas itu masih riuh dengan suara-suara penghuninya yang rata-rata melebihi suara Toa, sampe-sampe guru kelas sebelah musti pake bahasa isyarat buat ngajar(kan capek kalo musti teriak-teriak nyaingin suara anak-anak 1-3, ntar yang ada suaranya malah raib kaya Haru kemaren) dan anehnya siswa disana bisa mengerti bahasa isyarat yang dipake ntuh guru (Waw, multi talent nih)

Kambali ke kelas 1-3

Masih dengan kelakuan-kelakuan gaje mereka, tanpa mereka sadari akan ada bahaya yang mengancam jiwa mereka jika pintu kelas telah terbuka.

Dan kini pintu kelas telah terbuka, menampakkan seorang kakek dengan jenggot yang sudah memutih dan dipelihara sampe panjaaaang banget tapi kepalanya botak O_o, dia lah guru sejarah yang sedang ditunggu dari tadi, Pak Yamamoto silakan masuk(Yamamoto:"makasih-makasih" nunduk-nunduk gaje)Lanjut!

Seketika kegiatan anak-anak 1-3 terhenti, dan guru kelas sebelah kembali mengajar dengan normal.

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini saya akan adakan ulangan" Kata Pak Yamamoto yang udah nyampe meja guru setelah jalan 1 jam dari pintu kelas (Buset dah, kelamaan, keburu abis waktunya) Tentu saja itu nggak terjadi, pokoknya Pak Yamamoto itu jalannya lambaaat banget kaya siput di kebon belakang Haru (dibakar Yamamoto)

Anak-anak 1-3 pada bengong mendengar kata-keta mematikan dari guru mereka

"A...apaan tadi Pak?" Grimmjow nyahut (siapa tahu dia salah denger)

"Hari ini Ulangan!" Ulang Pak Yamamoto sadizz

"UAPAH?"

Seru anak-anak 1-3 minus Ulquiorra tentunya, sampe kelas sebelah pada pingsan karena jantungan mendadak, dan Pak Yamamoto terjengkang dari singgasananya.

"Tapi Pak, ijinkan kami belajar sebentaaar aja Pak." Mohon Ichigo

"Nggak!" Jawab Pak Yamamoto singkat

"Bentar aja Pak, secuiiil aja" Grimmjow ikut melas

"Nggak ada!" Jawabnya lagi

"Kita kan belum belajar Pak, anda ini benar-benar tidak indah" Yumichika ikutan protes

"Itu urusan kalian, salah sendiri nggak belajar, dan emang kenapa kalau saya tidak indah? Saya kan emang udah tua" (Waw, dia mengakui kalau dia tua)

"Pak Yamamoto jahat!" Seru Orihime

"Biarin!" Bantah pak tua itu

"Tidak berperikebonekaan, eh kemanusiaan" Seru Rukia

"Ember!" Cibir Pak Yamamoto santai

Semua anak lesu karena protes mereka sama sekali tidak digubris gurunya, mereka hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi kenyataan pahit itu (halah lebay)

Kini Pak Yamamoto tengah membagikan kupon, maksud saya lembar soal ke anak-anak 1-3,mereka yang telah menerima lembar soal itu langsung menelungkupkan wajah mereka di meja masing-masing sambil meratapi nasib.

"Wah, lembar soalnya kurang ya?" Tanya Pak Yamamoto pada diri sendiri

Seketika penghuni 1-3 mendongkkan kepala dengan wajah berseri-seri kayak lihat diskon gede-gedean di mall.

"Kita akan selamat." Seru inner mereka

"Saya akan ambilkan dulu, nanti saya kembali lagi."Kata Pak Yamamoto dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Nggak usah kembali!" Seru inner penghuni 1-3 lagi.

Dan keadaan di kelas itu kembali ramai.

"Siaaaaal, aku semalem sama sekali nggak belajar!" Seru Grimmjow frustasi sampe jambak-jambak rambut birunya.

"Jangankan belajar, jadwalku hari ini aja salah." Kata Szayel sambil meengeluarkan semua bukunya dari tas dan mengamatinya satu-satu.

"Sumpah demi jeruk purutku, aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini ada kelasnya Pak Yamamoto." Kata Ichigo sambil ngacung-acungin jeruk purutnya.

"Aku sih belajar, tapi aku sama sekali nggak menyentuh buku yang berlabel Sejarah Jepang." Kata Orihime lesu.

"Chappy sama Chippy nggak ngingetin aku buat masukin ntuh buku ke tas aku." Rukia dengan tampang polos ikutan komentar.

"Wong Fei Hung nggak mengajarkan aku untuk mempelajari Sejarah Jepang." Ggio mulai mengatasnamakan Wong Fei Hung tercintanya.

"Entah lah nggak ada hubungannya sama karate." Tatsuki nggibas-gibaskan tangannya.

"Grooook...zzzzzzzz..." Ini orang dalam situasi apapun tetep bisa tidur ya? Ck...ck...ck...pada tahu siapa kan?

"Nah teman-teman, intinya kita semua belum siap untuk ulangan ini kan?" Grimmjow mulai diplomatis, matanya menatap seluruh penghuni ruangan yang kini menatapnya penasaran, dan kemudian menengok kearah pintu kelas, lalu kembali menatap teman-temannya dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Mumpung Pak Yamamoto belom balik lagi kesini, gimana kalo kita kabur aja?" Usulnya kepada seluruh penghuni kelas.

Semuanya saling pandang dengan teman-teman terdekat mereka sebelum kemudian...

"SETUJUUUU!" Seru mereka minus Ulquiorra yang langsung menutup hidung dan telinganya (lha? Gimana caranya?)

"Ide bagus Grim, langsung aja kita cabut!" Seru Ichigo

"Kamu benar-benar indah Grimmjow, coba kamu mau sama aku." Yumichika mencolek dagu Grimmjow, Grimmjownya bergindik ngeri sambil nempel ke Orihime.

"Sampai mati pun gue nggak akan mau sama lo!"

"Iiiih Grimmy sexy deh" Yumichika bergaya ala banci taman lawang bikin Grimmjow makin ngeri.

"Pergi sono!" Usir Grimmjow.

"Wow Grim, atas nama Wong Fei Hung saya ucapkan terima kasih atas ide brilyanmu itu" Ggio menepuk-nepuk bahu Grimmow agak keras sampe Grimmy terbatuk-batuk.

"Tenaga lo pelanin dikit dong!" Protes Grimmjow.

"Hehehe..." Ggio cuma nyengir.

"Eh, udah pada mau pulang ya? Si Stark kalo udah mau pulang aja dia langsung bangun.

Ulquiorra masih diam di tempat, Orihime menghampirinya.

"Ayo Ulqui, kamu ikutan juga!" Orihime menarik lengan Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut kalian?" Ulquiorra masih duduk tak bergerak.

"Hime! Udah nggak usah ngurusin dia, ayo cepat! Keburu Pak Yamamoto balik lagi!" Seru Grimmjow yang tengah memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas.

"Ayo Ulqui! Kamu mau berduaan di kelas sama Pak Yamamoto?"

Kata-kata Orihime barusan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Ulquiorra yang kini menatap Orihime di sampingnya.

Tentu saja dia nggak mau sendirian di kelas, apalagi musti sama Pak Yamamoto, kalo sama Orihime sih lain soal.

Dan setelah dipikir-pikir baik buruknya, akhirnya Ulquiorra mau juga mengikuti perbuatan nista teman-temannya.

Saat itu juga seluruh penghuni kelas 1-3 kabur berjamaah via jendela tanpa terkecuali, yang tersisa di kelas itu hanyalah sebuah pesan di papan tulis yang berbunyi 'See Ya!'

Saat kelas telah kosong, Pak Yamamoto datang membuka pintu kelas 1-3, seketika kertas-kertas yang dia bawa jatuh berhamburan di lantai saat mendapati kelas telah kosong, matanya menangkap tulisan di papan tulis, mukanya mulai merah menahan marah.

"DASAR ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!" Serunya sampe penghuni kelas sebelah kembali mendapat serangan jantung dadakan.

*Four Leaf Clover*

"Orihime, pulang bareng yuk!" Ajak Rukia dan menggandeng tangan Orihime.

"Ah maaf Rukia, aku ada urusan, lain kali saja ya" Orihime melepas tangan Rukia.

"Um...Gitu ya?" ya udah deh, sampai ketemu besok!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga temannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Aku juga duluan ya" Pamit Ichigo.

"Iya" Jawab Orihime dan menatap punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh, Grimmjow merasa janggal dengan sikap Orihime.

"Hime?" Grimmjow menepuk pundak Orihime pelan, tapi membuat Orihime sedikit tersentak.

"Eh? Apa Grim?" Orihime menatap Grimmjow di sampingnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu aneh" Grimmjow mulai serius.

"Aneh kenapa?" Tanya Orihime ingin tahu.

"Kamu jadi jarang pulang bareng kita, kamu selalu menolak dengan alasan sedang ada urusan, memangnya urusan apa sih? Penting banget ya?" Selidik Grimmjow.

"Ah bukan apa-apa, kamu nggak perlu khawatir Grim."

"Tapi Hime..."

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok!" Potong Orihime.

Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu." Orihime melambaikan tangannya ke Grimmjow lalu pergi meninggalkan pria berambut biru itu.

*Four Leaf Clover*

"Haaah..."

Orihime menghela nafas panjang dan meninggalkan rumpun clover di pinggir jalan, sudah beberapa rumpun clover yang diamatinya, tapi tak juga dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Orihime kembali berjalan mencari dimana ada clover tumbuh, dia berhenti di pinggir sungai dengan rumput yang lebat dan menyusuri sisi sungai itu untuk mencari rumpun clover disana, dia berhenti di suatu sudut di bawah jembatan saat dia mendapati ada rumpun clover di sana, Orihime berjongkok untuk mengamati rumpun itu, mata kelabunya menekuri satu persatu tumbuhan rumput itu.

"Haaaah, kenapa disini juga nggak ada?" Desahnya.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Orihime dari belakang hingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget, Orihime memutar kepalanya dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat, berrambut hitam pekat dan bermata emerald berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kamu onna?" Tanya laki-laki itu

"U...Ulquiorra? Ah, ti...tidak sedang apa-apa kok, cuma mengamati ini." Kata Orihime sambil menunjuk rumpun clover di bawahnya, Ulquiorra melirik kearah sesuatu yang ditunjuk Orihime, kemudian ikut berjongkok di samping gadis itu.

"Kulihat kau rajin sekali mengamati ini, apa menariknya sih benda seperti ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil menyentuh tumbuhan rumput itu.

"Aku suka sekali clover, lagi pula kata orang clover berdaun empat itu adalah benda keberuntungan, makannya aku mencarinya disini" Kata Orihime berbinar-binar.

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja dengan asumsi sampah macam itu? Kau ini bodoh ya?" Cibir Ulquiorra dengan nada datarnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut orang lain dengan kata 'Bodoh' dan 'Sampah'-mu itu?" Orihime kini berdiri menantang Ulquiorra yang masih berjongkok, tapi matanya menatap Orihime yang berdiri di depannya.

"Okay, aku akui kau memang genius Tuan Ulquiorra." Orihime menekan ucapannya pada kata 'Tuan Ulquiorra'

"Tapi bisakah kau tidak merendahkan orang lain hanya karena kau genius?" Lanjut Orihime, kini Ulquiorra berdiri sejajar dengan Orihime.

"Memang kenapa kalu aku percaya dengan asumsi itu? Toh aku juga tidak mengganggu privasimu, jadi jangan menghina keyakinan orang lain, dan jangan merendahkan sesuatu yang dianggap orang lain penting!" Orihime mencengkram kemeja Ulquiorra kuat-kuat, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya diam saja mendengar kata-kata Orihime.

"Aku memang tak sekuat kamu,aku butuh sesuatu untuk memberiku dukungan mental, aku butuh sesuatu untuk membuatku lebih percaya diri, tolong mengertilah itu Ulqui, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagai mana lagi." Orihime terisak, kini wajahnya dibenamkan di dada Ulquiorra, tangannya masih mencengkram erat kemeja pemuda itu.

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam, membiarkan Orihime menangis di dadanya, perlahan tangannya terangkat dan mengusap lembut kepala Orihime dan mendekapnya, berharap dia bisa membuat gadis itu sedikit lebih tenang.

Grimmjow yang ternyata dari tadi diam-diam mengikuti Orihime hanya terpaku diatas jembatan melihat setiap adegan di bawah sana.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Orihime tengah bersantai sambil nonton TV di ruang tengah sebelum dia mendengar bunyi bel dari arah pintu depan.

Ting...Tong...

Orihime bergegas menuju pintu untuk membukanya

Ting...Tong...

"Iya sebentar!" Serunya

Pintu pun terbuka dengan perlahan, dan menampakkan sosok wanita berrambut hijau tosca dengan warna mata senda dengan rambutnya dan seorang pria berrambut hitam panjang di belakang wanita itu.

"Kak Nel, Kak Nnoitra?" Seru Orihime kaget.

"Hime-chaaan" Seorang anak laki-laki berrambut hitam,bermata hijau dan berumur sekitar 5 tahun menghambur kearah Orihime dan memeluk kakinya.

"No...Noeru?" Orihime benar-benar terkejut saat ini, sosok kakak angkatnya yang selama 2 tahun belakangan tinggal di Spanyol kini telah kembali bersama suami dan anaknya.

"Wah wah Noe masih ingat Hime-chan ya?" Kata Nnoitra sambil mengacak rambut hitam anaknya, mata hijau anak itu berbinar menatap Orihime.

"Noe, Hime-chan itu tantemu, berapa kali mama bilang panggil dia auntie!" Kata wanita berrambut hijau itu pada anaknya.

"Nggak, Noe maunya panggil Hime-chan, soalnya kalau Noe besal nanti Noe mau menikah sama Hime-chan." Kata anak itu polos dengan kata-katanya yang masih belepotan, tiga orang dewasa di sana terkekeh geli mendengar kata-kata anak kecil itu.

Wanita bernama Nel itu kini memandang Orihime

"Nah Hime-chan, tadaima" Kata nel sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Orihime, Orihime langsung menghambur kearah kakaknya itu.

"Okaeri nee-chan" Jawab Orihime di pelukan Nel.

Bersambung

Haru:"Yup, Akhirnya Nel muncul, Haru udah rencana dari chap awal dulu buat munculin Nel disini"

Ulqui:"Haru, ntuh bocah kok ciri-cirinya sama kayak aku, pake peluk-peluk Himeku lagi" nunjuk bocah yang lagi gelayutan di kaki Hime.

Haru:"Dia kan anaknya Nel sama Nnoi, rambut itemnya itu ngikut Nnoi, terus warna matanya itu ngikut Nel, jadi deh kayak gitu"

Ulqui:"Dia bukan penghalang kan?"Ngelirik Haru curiga.

Haru:"Yah, lihat aja nanti!" Kabur duluan sebelum dicero

Ulqui:"HARUUUU!"

Nah para reader yang tercinta, silakan review chap ini Okay! ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Moshi-moshi, Haru Update chap 6 nih

Btw, Haru bales review dulu ya

Vida tranquila:

Ya, soalnya dia nggak mau berduaan sama Yamamoto makannya jadi ikutan badung hehehe, kalo romance UlquiHimenya Haru kabulin di chap ini deh, read and review ya.

Marianne de Marionettenspieler:

Yup! Disini Nel sama Nnoi, coz belom banyak juga yang pake pair itu, selain itu aku pingin buat ada OC anak kecil yang mirip Ulqui ya dari mereka,Btw aku tunggu update dari kamu ya :-)

Relya schiffer:

Sama-sama Relya-san, iya emang parah tu penghuni 1-3, Btw kejadian kabur ini pernah terjadi sungguhan lho sumpah, tapi bukan kelas aku, itu kelasnya temennya onee-chan ku, tapi ceritanya yang di sini cuma karangan Haru aja

Chai Mol:

Hehehe gomen kalo UlquiHimenya kurang banyak, saya rencananya ngedeketin UlquiHime itu pelan-pelan aja, porsi Ulqui memang masih dikit, tapi chap ini UlquiHimenya bakal banyak kok tenang aja Chai-san, jangan lupa RnR :-)

Hanaka of Nadeshiko:

Haru seneng bisa bikin Hanaka-san ketawa, ya di setiap chapter memang saya kasih sedikit humor biar nggak bosen, kalo serius terus ntar cepet tua lho kaya Yamamoto(digantung Yamamoto)Thank's udah review, jangan lupa RnR lagi okay? :-)

Ayano646cweety:

Saya lihat di cover bleach vol 34 yang gambarnya Nel ituh, disana warna mata Nel agak-agak ijo, jadi Haru nurut di cover ituh,kalo di animenya sih Haru nggak perhatiin(kena death glare Ayano-san)soal UlquiHime yang masih dikit, tenang aja Ayano-san, chap ini Haru banyakin RnR yaw :-)

Disclaimer:Suatu saat Haru pasti bisa jadi komikus beken kaya Om Tite Kubo yang bikin Bleach(Semangat 45 + ngayal tapi sebagian sih doa hehehe)

Chapter 6

A day with emerald mint

Hari minggu pagi di rumah Orihime

Orihime berjalan terseok-seok menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan(Hime bukannya sedang sakit lho, kakinya sehat kok, tapi sesuatu yang nempel itu yang membuatnya kesulitan berjalan)

"Noe, kalau kamu nempel terus di kakiku aku jadi susah jalannya."Protes Orihime yang masih mondar-mandir dengan keadaannya itu.

"Aku kan kangen sama Hime"Noe masih bergelayut manja di kaki Orihime.

"Tapi nggak gini juga kan?"Orihime berusaha melepaskan anak kecil berrambut hitam itu dari kakinya, tapi pegangan anak itu semakin erat saja.

"Noe, lepaskan Hime-chan, kasihan kan dia sulit berjalan, kamu tunggu saja di meja makan!"Seorang wanita berrambut hijau tosca terlihat berjalan ke arah dua orang yang menempel dari tadi itu.

"Nggak mau!"Rengek Noeru yang semakin erat saja memeluk kaki Orihime.

"Oh ayolah Noe, Hime-chan nggak akan kemana-mana kok, Noe tunggu di meja makan ya!"Kata wanita itu yang kini berjongkok di samping Noe dan melepaskan pelukan Noe di kaki Orihime dan mendudukkannya di kursi di samping meja makan.

"Terima kasih kak Nel"Aliran bening tampak di kedua pipi Orihime.

"Ya, maafkan sikap Noeru yang manja itu ya Hime-chan"Nel mengelus punggung Orihime prihatin.

"Wah wah, pagi-pagi Noe sudah bikin ribut ya?"Seorang laki-laki berrambut hitam panjang menuruni tangga sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya kebelakang.

"Ah kau sudah bangun sayang"Nel menghampiri laki-laki itu, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher laki-laki di hadapannya dan menciumnya.

Orihime blushing, tangannya menutup mata Noeru yang tadinya menatap adegan kedua orangtuanya dengan tampang polos.

"Hei-hei! Di sini ada anak di bawah umur, kenapa kalian santai sekali melakukannya?"Protes Orihime yang masih blushing dan masih menutup mata Noeru, Nel melepaskan ciumannya pada suaminya itu dan menengok ke Orihime di belakangnya.

"Ehehe...gomen, ini kebiasaanku."Nel cuma nyengir, sedangkan Nnoitra cuma senyum-senyum gaje.

"Jangan-jangan disana kalian selalu melakukannya di depan Noe ya? Pantas saja Noe jadi begini."Orihime melepaskan tangannya dari mata Noe, Nel dan Nnoi saling pandang kemudian menatap Orihime lagi.

"Ahaha...yah...kayaknya sih begitu"Kata Nel berasa nggak dosa, Orihime cuma sweatdrop mendengarnya, Noe asyik mainan sendok (waduh Noe ayahmu jangan dipake mainan!autor dibacok Nnoi)

"Hmmm...sarapannya sudah matang ya? Ayo makan!"Nel dengan cueknya menuju meja makan(di sini ceritanya Hime bisa masak makanan yang normal)

Noe langsung minta disuapi sama Hime, sedangkan Nel malah asyik suap-suapan sendiri sama Nnoi.

"Sebenarnya disini yang punya anak itu siapa?"Batin Orihime melas tapi masih menyuapi Noe.

"Oh iya Hime-chan, nanti kami berdua mau pergi ke lokasi proyek kami, kami akan bertemu dengan klien, karena tempatnya jauh mungkin kami akan pulang agak malam, bisakah kami titip Noeru hari ini?"Tanya Nel manghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

"Kakak mau mendirikan Hotel lagi?"Orihime balik nanya dan masih sibuk menyuapi Noe.

"Tidak, kali ini kami mendirikan Restoran Perancis."Nnoitra yang dari tadi diam kini mulai membuka suara.

"Begitu? Yah tidak apa-apa sih..."

"Yay, makasih Hime-chan!"Seru Nel senang.

"Reaksi kakak berlebihan sekali, aku curiga, kalian itu mau pergi ke proyek atau atau mau bikin proyek sendiri?"Orihime memicingkan matanya, melirik ke arah kakak perempuannya itu penuh kecurigaan.

"Ah Hime, kau terlalu curiga, kami benar-benar pergi bertemu klien kok."Kata Nel meyakinkan.

"Atau kamu mau sekalian ikut dengan kami?"Tanya Nnoitra dengan seringai lebarnya yang dari dulu mampu membuat Orihime bergindik ngeri.

"E...enggak perlu, tidak apa-apa kok, kalian mau berangkat jam berapa?"Tanya Orihime mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nel.

"Setelah sarapan dan mandi tentunya, kami akan langsung pergi."Kata Nel tangannya mencubit pinggang Nnoitra sebagai isyarat agar suaminya itu berhenti menakuti adiknya, Nnoitra pun menghentikan seringainya.

"Baiklah"Sahut Orihime kemudian.

*Four Leaf Clover*

"Kami pergi dulu ya Hime-chan, titip Noe ya!"Kata Nel yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Noe jangan nakal ya sayang!"Pesan Nel pada putranya dan mencium kening anak itu singkat.

"Jangan merepotkan Hime-chan atau kau akan dibencinya, kamu nggak mau kan?"Nnoitra mengacak rambut hitam putranya degan sayang kemudian mencium kening putra kecilnya itu.

"Dah Hime-chan,Noe!"Nel melambaikan tangannya kearah Orihime dan Noe, Nnoitra hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang bagi Neliel memabukkannya tapi bagi orang lain mematikan(autor digorok Nnoi+ditelen Nel bulet-bulet)

Setelah sepasang suami istri itu berlalu, Orihime mengiring Noe untuk masuk ke rumah

"Noe, aku mau cuci piring dulu, kamu main sendiri dulu ya!" Pesan Orihime

"Un" Noe mengangguk kemudian berlari menuju ruang TV, sedangkan Orihime berjalan menuju dapur.

Selang beberapa saat bel pintu berbunyi

Ting...Tong...

Orihime mengalihkan perhatiannya sedangkan Noeru masih asyik nonton TV.

Ting...Tong...

"Noe, bisa minta tolong bukakan pintunya sayang?" Seru Orihime dari dapur.

"Okay!" Noe yang mendengar kata sayang dari Orihime langsung melompat dari kursinya dan berlari menuju pintu depan dengan semagat.

Pintu pun terbuka perlahan dan...

"My Hime!"

Grimmjow tiba-tiba maju dengan pose seolah-olah akan memeluk orang di depannya, tapi ternyata lengannya hanya meraih ruang kosong.

"Lho? Hime?"Grimmjow celingukan mencari Orihime.

"Di bawahmu Grim!"Ichigo mengarahkan pandangan Grimmjow.

"Siapa itu?"Rukia penasaran

GrimIchiRuki melongok kebawah dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berrambut hitam dan bermata hijau sedang mendongakkan kepala menatap mereka bertiga.

"U..."

"ULQUIORRA MENGECIIIIL!"Seru mereka kemudian dengan menunjuk muka Noe yang kini cengok.

"Lucunyaaa, kaya Chappy sama Chippy." Rukia mencubit kedua pipi Noe

"Jeruk purutku nggak membesar kan?" Tanya Ichigo nggak nyambung sambil memperhatikan jeruk purutnya.

"Kamu beneran Ulquiorra kan? Kan? Kan?"Buru Grimmjow yang kini mengangkat tubuh mungil Noe dengan semena-mena, Noe yang kesal langsung menggencet muka Grimmjow dengan kakinya yang pendek dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Hime-chaaaan ada penculiiik!"Serunya

Orihime datang tergopoh-gopoh ke pintu depan.

"Ada apa Noe?"

Noe langsung naik ke gendongan Orihime dan memeluk lehernya erat-erat

"Aduduh No..Noe...kendurkan sedikit pelukanmu! Aku sulit bernapas." Pinta Orihime

"Hime?" Panggil Rukia dari arah pintu.

"Lho? Kalian?" Orihime melihat teman-temannya di depan pintu.

"Grimmjow kenapa?"Tanya Orihime yang melihat Grimmjow yang sedang memegangi wajahnya.

"I...itu...U...Ulqui..." Rukia terbata-bata tangannya menunjuk Noe di gendongan Orihime, wajahnya memucat, keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya.

Orihime bingung degan pertanyaan Rukia yang menggantung namun dia mengerti dengan maksud Rukia, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Noeru di gendongannya, dan ditatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Benar juga, ciri-ciri Noe mirip Ulquiorra" Batin Orihime akhirnya dia sweatdrop sendiri saat menyadari teman-temannya yang sangat 'Pintar' itu mengira Noe adalah Ulquiorra.

"Hei, tumbuh itu keatas, nggak ke bawah" Batin Orihime lagi ditengah sweatdropnya.

"Ehm...teman-teman, dia ini keponakanku, namanya Noeru Jiruga." Kata Orihime yang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Oooooh keponakannya?" Koor GrimIchiRuki dengan tampang bloon.

"Jadi ini anaknya kak Neliel ya?" Tanya Rukia yang kini berjalan mendekati Orihime.

"Iya."Jawab Orihime

"Hi...Hime punya kakak perempuan?" Grimmjow yang telah melupakan rasa sakit diwajahnya kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Iya, meski pun bukan saudara kandung, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya seperti kakak kandungku sendiri."

"Jadi keluargamu yang sekarang bukan keluarga kandungmu?" Kini Ichigo yang penasaran, ekspresi Orihime berubah murung saat mendengar kata keluarga.

"Keluarga kandung Orihime telah lama meninggal, Orangtuanya meninggal saat Orihime berumur 3 tahun, sedangkan kakaknya meninggal saat Orihime berumur 5 tahun, dan semuanya karena kecelakaan." Jelas Rukia yang memang teman sepermainan Orihime sejak kecil meski pun mereka baru mulai satu sekolah saat SD, Rukia tahu banyak tentang masa lalu Orihime saat masih kecil.

"Ma...maaf Hime...aku tak bermaksud..."

"Tak apa kok Ichi." Potong Orihime dengan senyumnya yang dipaksakan, Grimmjow langsung menjitak kapala Ichigo.

"Aw, Sakit tahu! Protes Ichigo yang hanya dihadiahi death glare dari teman birunya itu.

Noe yang masih berada di gendongan Orihime mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan tangan mungilnya, dia tahu kalau Orihime sedang bersedih dan dia tak suka itu, Orihime hanya tersenyum lembut merasakan perlakuan keponakan kecilnya itu.

Keadaan menjadi hening, pikiran mereka melayang entah kemana.

"Oh iya, kak Neliel tidak ada ya?"Tanya Rukia memecahkan kesunyian.

"Um, iya, dia pergi bersama suaminya, katanya ada pekerjaan makannya Noe dititipkan padaku"

"Nah Noe, mereka ini bukan penculik, mereka adalah teman-temanku" Orihime meluruskan kesalah pahaman Noe tadi.

"Ini Rukia" Orihime menyentuh pundak Rukia

"Lalu yang berrambut biru itu Grimmjow, dan yang berrambut orange adalah Ichigo." Noe memicingkan matanya saat melihat Ichigo.

"Aku tak suka dia" Batin Noeru.

"Hei, mumpung sedang kumpul, kita pergi saja ke taman ria, sekalian mengajak Noe jalan-jalan kan? Dari pada cuma di rumah?" Usul Grimmjow semangat.

"Boleh juga Grim, lagi pula Noe juga belum pernah kesana kan?"Orihime menatap Noe.

"Taman lia itu apa? Menalik tidak?" Tanya Noe polos.

"Yah, kamu nggak akan tahu kalau kamu belum mencoba kesana Noe" Kata Orihime.

"Baik lah" Jawab Noe yang diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Kita pergi maiiin...!" Seru Grimmjow senang

"Di sini yang anak kecil siapa ya?" Orihime melirik Grimmjow, yang lain cuma sweatdrop.

*Four Leaf Clover*

"Hime-cahaaan, aku mau naik itu" Kata Noe sambil menunjuk Jet coaster yang sedang meliuk-liuk di atas sana.

"Noe, yang itu tidak boleh untuk anak seumur kamu."Kata Orihime yang berjongkok di depan Noe.

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di Taman ria, dan kini Noe memulai aksinya merepotkan orang lain.

"Kalau begitu aku mau tante ini yang naik!" Noe menunjuk muka Rukia, Rukia tersentak dirinya ditunjuk-tunjuk.

"A...apa?" Rukia melongoh tak percaya dengan permintaan Noe.

"Ke...kenapa aku?" Protes Rukia.

"Pokoknya aku mau lihat tante naik itu!" Rengek Noeru sambil menarik-narik rok Rukia.

Rukia menatap Jet coaster di atas sana, matanya terasa berputar-putar saat melihatnya.

"Ku...kumohon jangan yang itu" Mohon Rukia di depan Noeru dengan air mata yang menggantung di kedua matanya, Noe menyerigai sekilas, tapi tak disadari yang lain.

"Pokoknya tante halyus naik itu!" Rengek Noe lagi.

"Ru...Rukia...tak apa ya, Noe itu susah sekali diemnya kalo udah nangis, itu akan lebih merepotkan dari pada ini" Mohon Orihime dengan puppy eyesnya, Rukia menghela nafas panjaaang banget sebelum...

"Baiklah aku naik."Kata Rukia lemas

Skip time

Rukia berjalan sempoyongan sambil memegangi perut dan mulutnya, wajahnya pucat dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Ru...Rukia , kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Orihime khawatir.

"Ng...ngk...aku...Hoeeek!" Akhirnya Rukia muntah di pot terdekat(yaikz)

Orihime mengurut leher Rukia pelan agar gadis itu bisa lebih tenang.

"M...maaf...Hime...aku...ng...cari toilet dulu ya" Kata Rukia melewati Orihime, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan perutnya.

"Biar kutemani!"Tawar Ichigo yang langsung menyusul Rukia.

"Kh. Dua orang sudah berhasil disingkirkan" Batin Noe, seringai kembali menghiasi bibir mungilnya,Orihime terpaku melihat kepergian Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Hime, kita tunggu saja mereka di bangku itu!" Grimmjow menunjuk salah satu bangku di dekat air mancur.

"Baiklah" Orihime menggandeng tangan Noe dan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Grimmjow tadi dan duduk di sana.

Orihime dan Grimmjow tengah asyik mengobrol hingga tak menyadari kalau Noe sudah tak ada di dekat mereka, sedangkan Noe sedang mengejar badut yang membawa balon warna-warni, saat mereka sadar, Noe sudah tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Astaga, Noe?" Seru Orihime panik.

"Ada apa? Lho? Noe mana?" Grimmjow ikut bingung, dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Nggak tahu, setahuku tadi dia masih duduk di sampingku." Orihime makin panik.

"Kita berpencar saja. Aku akan menghubungi Ichigo dan Rukia untuk membantu mencarinya."Kata Grimmjow.

"Grim" Orihime menahan lengan Grimmjow sebelum pria itu pergi, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Tenang saja, Noe itu anak yang pintar, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Kata Grimmjow menenangkan Orihime.

"Nah, aku akan mencari kesana, dan kau kesana!" Grimmjow menunjuk arah berlawanan untuk jalur pencarian mereka, kemudian mereka berpisah.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Ulquiorra tengah duduk santai di salah satu bangku di taman ria sambil mencorat-coret kertas kecil di tangannya(Orang yang hobi banget gambar biasanya nggak akan membiarkan kertas sekecil apapun kosong, bahkan bungkus permen karet aja bisa digambari, ini kebiasaan Haru hehehe)

Setelah selesai Ulquiorra memasukkan kertas kecil itu ke saku jaketnya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Langkah Ulquiorra terhenti saat dilihatnya sekelebat warna orange melewatinya.

Deg!

Jantungnya seakan terhenti untuk beberapa detik, dia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat si pemilik warna orange tadi.

"O...Orihime Inoue?"

Orihime menoleh saat merasa ada seseorang yang menyebut namanya, Ulquiorra tercekat, matanya membulat sempurna dan tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri, dia sendiri bingung, bagaimana nama itu bisa meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

"U...Ulquiorra?"

Orihime terpana melihat penampilan Ulquiorra yang lain dari biasanya, pemuda itu memakai jaket berwarna putih dengan aksen hitam di bagian kerah hingga bagian resletig, jaket itu dibiarkan terbuka hingga memperlihatkan kaos berwarna hijau tua di dalamnya, di lengan kanan jaket itu terdapat empat garis melintang berwarna hitam, dan di bagian dada kirinya tercetak angka empat, tak lupa dua buah kantong menghiasi kedua sisi bawah jaket itu, untuk bawahannya Ulquiorra memakai celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam dengan accessorice rantai di sisi kiri dan memakai sepatu kets warna hitam.

"Tidak heran kalau dia banyak yang naksir"Batin Orihime tanpa sadar.

"Hei! Ada yang aneh denganku? Bisakah kau berkedip?" Ulquiorra menyadarkan Orihime dari lamunannya.

"A…ah tidak ada yang salah denganmu, maaf sudah menatapmu terlalu lama" Orihime salah tingkah, kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang mencari sesuatu, apa yang sedang kau cari?" Tanya Ulquiorra, Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya, dia baru teringat, tadi dia sedang mencari Noe.

"Oh iya, aku hampir saja lupa" Seru Orihime dengan menepuk jidatnya sendiri (ya iya lah jidatnya sendiri, masa jidat Ulqui?)

"Oh ya Ulqui, kamu lihat nggak? Anak kecil berrambut hitam pekat dan bermata err….hijau…." Orihime berpikir sejenak dan melirik Ulquiorra yanmg kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bu…bukan kamu Ulqui…." Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Ulquiorra, wajahnya setingkat lebih merah dari yang tadi, dia tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya terasa panas saat Ulquiorra menatapnya seperti itu.

"Anak itu siapanya kamu?" Tanya Ulquiorra kemudian.

"Di…dia keponakanku, tadi aku dan teman-teman pergi bersama-sama kemari, tapi sekarang kami terpisah, Rukia pergi ke toilet setelah naik jet coaster dan Ichigo menemaninya, aku dan Grimmjow menunggu mereka berdua bersama keponakanku, kami berdua ngobrol sampai tak menyadari kalau keponakanku sudah tak ada di sampingku, lalu kami berpencar untuk mencarinya, dan aku bertemu denganmu disini." Jelas Orihime panjang lebar.

"Intinya kamu sedang mencari keponakanmu itu?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Un!" Orihime mengangguk mantab.

"Baiklah, biar kubantu" Tawar Ulquiorra.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa nih? Nanti merepotkanmu?" Orihime masih ragu.

"Sebutkan ciri-cirinya secara lengkap!" Perintah Ulquiorra.

"Ba…baik…um…dia anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun, rambutnya hitam pekat, dan matanya berwarna hijau, hari ini dia memakai baju sailor dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru tua, dia juga pakai topi pelaut warna putih degan pita biru tua."

Ulquiorra mendengarkan penjelasan Orihime sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru yang bisa tertangkap oleh mata emeraldnya, dan kini pandangannya tertuju pada segerombolan anak yang sedang mengerumuni badut yang membawa balon warna-warni, dan mendapati seorang anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang disebutkan Orihime tadi.

"Apakah anak yang itu?" Ulquiorra menunjuk ke arah kerumunan anak itu, Orihime menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ulquiorra, Matanya berbinar-binar saat mendapati apa yang dia cari.

"Iya benar itu Noe!"

"NOERUUUU!" Seru Orihime senag dan reflek tangan Orihime menarik lengan Ulquiorra untuk mengikutinya mendekati Noe, Ulquiorra hanya diam saja dan mengikuti langkah Orihime.

"Noe?" Panggil Orihime, Noe menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hime-chan, Noe dapat balon hijau." Kata Noe dengan polosnya sambil memamerkan balon yang baru saja dia dapatkan, mata hijaunya melirik ke arah Ulquiorra, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tiga orang itu sih sudah tidak ada, tapi siapa orang ini, rasanya...mirip siapa ya?" Batin Noeru.

"Oh iya Noe, perkenalkan, ini Ulquiorra." Orihime menarik lengan Ulquiorra mendekat ke arah Noe.

"Oh, jadi tiga orang tadi mengira aku adalah dia? Di mana miripnya sih?" Sangkal Noeru dalam hati

"Noe?" Orihime bingung dengan sikap Noe yang tiba-tiba jadi pendiam.

"Iya Hime-chan?" Noe tersadar.

"Ini temanku Ulquiorra." Ulang Orihime, tangannya masih bertaut di lengan Ulquiorra.

"Ulu?" Noe kesulitan menyebut nama Ulquiorra, Orihime terkikik geli melihat keponakannya itu, sedangkan Ulquiorra tetap datar-datar saja.

"Kh, namanya sulit sekali, tapi biar lah, sebentar lagi dia juga akan kusingkirkan." Batin Noe lagi.

Ulquiorra merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan anak kecil di depannya, tapi dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saja melihat tatapan anak itu kepadanya.

"Nah, keponakanmu sudah ketemu kan? Aku harus….."

"Tunggu Ulqui!" Orihime memotong kata-kata Ulquiorra dan menahan lengannya.

"Bisakah kau menemani kami?" Pinta Orihime.

"Tidak Hime-chan, kenapa kau mencegahnya pergi?" Seru inner Noe kesal.

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime yang masih mendekap lengannya, kemudian melirik Noe singkat sebelum akhirnya….

"Baiklah" Jawabnya

"Yay!" Orihime terlihat senang, kebalikan dengan Noe yang terlihat kesal.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Orihime dan Noeru berjalan sempoyongan setelah turun dari permainan twister cup(cangkir yang diputer-puter itu lho, Haru nyebutnya begitu soalnya Haru nggak tahu apa namanya)Orihime berpegangan pada lengan Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri tegap, tak ada tanda-tanda dia pusing(wow Ulqui hebat)Noe yang tak berhasil berpegangan pada Orihime akhirnya terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar.

"Sial, padahal tadi cangkirnya sudah diputar sekuat tenaga dan sekencang itu,masa dia nggak merasakan pusing sama sekali sih? Malah sekarang Hime-chan pegangan sama dia" Batin Noeru yang masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Ugh, aku tak akan menyerah!" Inner Noe masih bersemangat untuk menyingkirkan Ulqui.

Di depan jet coaster

Ulquiorra turun dengan santai dari wahana itu

"Waw Kau hebat Ulqui, kamu nggak pusing atau takut?" Buru Orihime.

"Entah lah, tadi aku ketiduran di atas." Jawab Ulqui santai, Noe cengok

"Yang benar saja, dia ketiduran di atas jet coaster? Sungguh mustahil!" Seru inner Noe

"Baiklah bagai mana kalau yang ini?"

Wahana Tornado

Wahana itu berputar-putar degan ganas di atas sana

"Apakah dia bisa bertahan di sana?" Batin Noe dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian wahana itu berhenti dan lagi-lagi Ulquiorra turun dengan santai sambil menguap kecil.

"Bagaimana rasanya Ulqui?" Orihime menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Seperti diayun-ayun."

Noe cengok lagi.

"Di putar-putar begitu Cuma diayun-ayun katanya? Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya" Sangkal inner Noe lagi.

"Ugh aku nggak akan menyerah!"

Di dalam Rumah hantu

"Hihihihi…..uwoooo…...sedang apa kalian disini…..?" Seruan-seruan aneh terdengar dari penjuru arah, Orihime menelan ludah, tangannya mendekap erat lengan Ulquiorra.

Noe?

Lihat saja, dia tanpa sadar bergelayut di kaki Ulqui sambil mati-matian menahan teriakan,tangisan, atau jerit ketakutan keluar dari mulutnya(ck…ck…ck…dasar, keadaannya udah begitu masih sok jaim)

"U…Ulqui….Ta….takuut…." Orihime makin mengratkan dekapannya pada lengan Ulquiorra.

"Hihihihi…..hahahah…..huihuihui….hohoho…."

"BERISIK!" Sentak Ulquiorra tiba-tiba sehingga membuat para pemeran hantu di sana terdiam, tempat itu pun sunyi seketika.

Ulquiorra menatap hantu-hantu gadungan yang tengah mengelilinginya degan death glare terbaiknya.

"Lenyap lah kalian sampah!" Kata Ulquiorra masih dengan death galarenya.

"Baik yang mulia" entah kenapa para hantu gadungan itu mau saja menuruti kata-kata Ulquiorra, pake yang mulia lagi ck…ck….ck Ulqui emang sakti ya?

Noe kembali cengok melihat fenomena di depan matanya.

"Ka…kau ini ekcolcist (exorcist) ya?" Tanya Noeru dengan polosnya, UlquiHime cuma saling pandang nggak ngerti.

"Ugh, ternyata menyingkirkan orang ini sulit sekali, aku telah meremehkannya." Batin Noe lagi untuk kesekian kali.

Di stand permainan

Ulquiorra menembak target dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, orang-orang yang lewat di sana dibuat tercengang sampai menjatuhkan HP,bedak,lipstick,kaca mata,buku,makanan, permen,minuman,tiket,koin,iler dan lain sebagainya yang dapat mereka jatuhkan saat melihat aksi Ulquiorra.

"Se…selamat tuan, hadiahnya untuk anda semua." Kata penjaga stand itu lemas.

Seketika stand-stand yang lain buru-buru memasang tanda 'close' di setiap stand mereka, takut kalau Ulqui akan membabat habis barang-barang yang mereka punya.

"Dia bukan manusiaaaaa…" Seru inner Noe frustasi.

"Nah, otoko, ada yang lain yang kamu inginkan?" Tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Nggak ada…" Noe berjalan lemas meninngalkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime di belakang.

"A...anoo...barang sebanyak ini bagai mana cara membawanya?" Orihime menunjuk tumpukan hadiah yang mereka dapatkan.

"Kau tidak perlu membawanya, biarkan saja di situ." Kata Ulquiorra cuek.

"Tapi kau kan sudah susah payah mendapatkannya" Orihime masih berdiri di dekat tumpukan hadiah itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa susah, dan aku tidak payah" Kata Ulquiorra datar, tapi membuat Orihime terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, kau memang tak terlihat kesusahan tadi, tapi ini mau diapakan?" Orihime menunjuk tumpukan hadiah itu.

"Kembalikan saja ke penjualnya kalau kau tak mau!" Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu! Aku ambil yang ini deh." Orihime mengambil gantungan kunci boneka berbentuk kelelawar imut yang terbuat dari karet, Ulquiorra membalikkan lagi badannya sehingga menghadap ke arah Orihime lagi.

"Lucu kan Ulqui? Kalau di pencet bisa bunyi 'I love you' lho" Orihime memencet-mencet boneka kelelawar di tangannya sehingga terdengar kata 'I love you' berkali-kali, Ulquiorra menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah konyol gadis di depannya.

"Hei, coba lihat Ulqui! Ini mirip denganmu." Orihime menyodorkan boneka kelelawar itu tepat di depan mata Ulquiorra dan memencetnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'I love you' lagi.

"Jangan bercanda! Bagian mananya yang mirip denganku?" Protes Ulquiorra, punggung tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang mulai menunjukkan semburat merah.

"Hehehehe..."Orihime cuma nyengir, dan berjalan melewati Ulquiorra, menghampiri Noe yang kini duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir taman sambil bertopang dagu.

"Noe capek ya?" Orihime duduk di sebelah kiri Noe dan mengusap lembut rambut keponakannya itu, tak berapa lama Ulquiorra pun duduk di sisi kanan Noe dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya, Noe hanya melirik Ulquiorra sebentar.

"Hime-chan" Panggil Noe

"Ya?" Orihime menelengkan kepalanya untuk menatap keponakan kecilnya itu.

"Aku mau esklim." Lanjut Noe, kakinya yang menjuntai diayun-ayunkan.

"Baik, tunggu di sini dulu ya! Ulqui, titip Noe sebentar ya!" Kata Orihime kenudian meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan Noe.

Setelah Orihime pergi, Noe memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau syuka syama Hime-chan ya?" Tanya Noe langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Ulquiorra tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Noe barusan, matanya melirik ka arah anak kecil di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ulquiorra balik nanya.

"Syudah lah jawab syaja!" Sentak Noe, Ulquiorra melirik Orihime yang sedang membeli eskrim di seberang sana, Orihime tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Ulquiorra, gerakan kaki Noe terhenti.

"Dengal ya! Hime-chan itu calon istliku, kalau besal nanti aku akan menikah syama Hime-chan." Noe menatap Ulquiorra dengan death glarenya, tapi tentu saja hal itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada sang 'Master of Death Glare' kita.

"Ya...ya...berjuanglah!" Kata Ulquiorra singkat sambil mengusap-usap kepala Noe.

Mata Noe melebar merasakan perlakuan Ulquiorra yang di luar dugaannya, tapi ada sebeslit rasa nyaman dari tangan yang tengah menyentuh kepalanya, hingga dia membiarkan tangan itu tetap bertengger di kepalanya.

"Es krimnya datang!" Orihime datang membawa tiga cup eskrim di tangannya.

"Noe yang rasa cokelat." Orihime memberikan es krim rasa cokelat ke Noe

"Untukku yang rasa jeruk, lalu Ulqui, untukmu rasa mint" Kata Orihime sambil menyodorkan eskrim kepada Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku suka mint?" Ulquiorra menatap Orihime yang berdiri di depannya.

"I...itu...karena... tubuhmu beraroma mint" Jawab Orihime, wajahnya kembali dihiasi rona merah, sedangkan Ulquiorra mati-matian menahan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya, Noe yang jelas-jelas melihat itu, entah kenapa tak berbuat banyak, dan hanya melanjutkan makan eskrim.

Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk di samping kiri Noe seperti tadi.

"Noe, makanmu belepotan." Orihime mengusap mulut Noe yang belepotan coklat, Ulquiorra melirik Orihime, tangannya terulur ke wajah Orihime.

"Kau sendiri juga kan?" Ulquiorra menghapus jejak orange di bawah bibir Orihime degan ibu jarinya.

Dilihat dari mana pun posisi mereka saat ini sudah seperti sebuah keluarga kecil saja, setiap orang yang melewati mereka selalu berbisik-bisik dan terkikik.

"Wah, pasangan muda yang manis ya? Jadi ingat saat masih muda." Bisik seorang ibu yang lewat.

"Iya, anaknya juga manis, mirip ayahnya." Bisik ibu yang lain.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime hanya saling pandang, mereka nggak sadar kalau yang sedang dibicarakan itu adalah mereka.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Hari sudah sore dan langit juga terlihat mendung, Ulquiorra mengantarkan Orihime pulang kerumahnya sedangkan Noe tertidur di gendongannya, dilihat bagaimanapun mereka tetap seperti sebuah keluarga (Haru sih lihatnya gitu)

"Ulqui, terima kasih ya sudah menemani kami hari ini." Kata Orihime yang berjalan beriringan dengan Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra hanya diam saja, tapi Orihime tahu pemuda itu mendengarnya.

Saat hampir sampai di rumah Orihime, hujan mulai turun, memaksa Orihime dan Ulquiorra untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah sampai, Orihime mempersilakan Ulquiorra masuk dan mengambil alih Noe yang masih tidur untuk membawanya kekamar.

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya Ulqui! Aku tak akan lama." Pesan Orihime yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ulquiorra di ruang tamu.

Tak lama kemudian Orihime kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas dan menyodorkan salah satunya ke Ulquiorra.

"Ini, minumlah agar lebih hangat!"

Ulquiorra menerima cangkir itu dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Duduk lah Ulqui, kau pasti capek setelah seharian menemani kami main!" Kata Orihime sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa besar di ruang tamu itu.

Ulquiorra pun duduk di kursi lain di dekat sofa, matanya tertarik pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang kini mengambil buku itu, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu buku apa itu, karena dia sendiri juga memilikinya.

"Oh, itu buku kenangan SMP, tahu tidak ternyata dulu Grimmjow juga satu SMP denganku lho, tapi aku sempat melupakannya sih hehehe..." Orihime berpikir sejenak di sela cengirannya.

"ASTAGA!"

Orihime terlonjak kaget, Ulquiorra sampai terbatuk-batuk karena teriakan Orihime yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Grimmjow, Teman-temanku, aku melupakan mereka!" Seru Orihime yang kini menekan beberapa tombol HPnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo? Rukia?" Buru Orihime setelah telepon tersambung.

"Kamu dimana Hime? Kami mencarimu, Noe sudah ketemu? Ini sudah sore lho, hujan lagi" Berondong Rukia dari seberang telepon.

"Hime, kamu dimana?" Teriak Grimmjow di belakang Rukia

"Berisik Grim!" Sentak Ichigo yang juga di belakang Rukia.

"Ma...maaf minna, aku sekarang sudah ada di rumah." Orihime tersenyum kecut meskipun tak terlihat oleh Rukia di seberang sana.

"Apa? Kamu sudah di rumah? Bagaimana bisa?" Teriak Rukia.

"Maaf Rukia, aku melupakan kalian, maaf ya."

"Hime! Kamu pulang sama siapa?" seru Grimmjow yang tak mau diam.

"Aku..."

Gludug gludug gludug...

Orihime tercekat mendengar suara badai di luar sana, tatapannya nanar dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Halo? Orihime?" Seru Rukia

DUAR!"

"KYAAAA!"

Tut...tut...tut...

Telepon terputus saat terdengar suara petir yang sangat keras.

Orihime menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, matanya terpejam, dan nafasnya tidak teratur, ponselnya terlempar entah yang menyadari itu menghampiri Orihime dam menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra

"A...aku..." Tubuh Orihime masih bergetar hebat.

Masih teringat dengan jelas di memori otaknya, saat kematian kedua orang tua dan kakaknya, waktu itu juga sedang hujan badai seperti sekarang ini, suara petir mengingatkannya akan tragedi kematian keluarganya.

"Kau takut petir?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang hanya mendapat jawaban getaran tubuh Orihime yang kian kencang.

"Ku anggap itu iya." Ulquiorra memapah Orihime ke sofa dan mendudukkannya disana.

DUAR!

KYAAAAA!

Terdengar lagi suara petir dan kini disertai dengan padamnya lampu.

"U...ulqui, kau dimana?" Orihime meraba ruang kosong di depannya.

"Ulqui?"

"Aku disini" Ulquiorra menangkap tangan Orihime.

"Dimana kau menyimpan lilin? Adakah di dekat sini?" Ulquiorra mulai beranjak, tangannya yang bebas merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini!" Orihime menahan genggaman tangan Ulquiorra, mencegahnya pergi, tapi karena gelap Orihime terantuk sesuatu dan terjatuh.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dirasakannya saat mendarat, rasa lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya disertai aroma mint yang dingin.

Lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala kembali telah mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakan Orihime barusan.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra langsung menjauh saat mendapati keadaan mereka yang tak sengaja berciuman saat terjatuh tadi.

"A...aku harus pulang!" Ulquiorra beranjak dari sofa tempatnya terjatuh tadi sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. .

"Tunggu!"

DUAR!

"KYAAAA!"

Orihime mendekap erat Ulquiorra dari belakang, Ulquiorra tersentak, jantungnya berdegup makin kencang karena perlakuan gadis di belakangnya itu.

"O...ona! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sentak Ulquiorra yang mencoba melepas pelukan Orihime.

"Jangan pergi! Tolong jangan pergi, aku takut!" Jerit Orihime yang masih memeluk Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya dan mendekap Orihime di dadanya, dia tak perduli lagi kalau bunyi detak jantungnya terdengar oleh Orihime.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana." Bisiknya, Orihime pun kembali tenang.

Ulquiorra memapah Orihime kembali ke sofa, dan duduk disana.

Orihime meringkuk di samping Ulquiorra dengan posisinya yang kini memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan sangat erat, mencegah pemuda bermata emerald itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Ulquiorra menyandarkan kepala Orihime di dadanya, tangannya membelai pelan rambut orange gadis itu.

Orihime menyamankan posisinya di dekapan hangat Ulquiorra, aroma mint yang tercium dari tubuh pemuda itu sungguh menenangkannya, kini dia telah terlelap dalam dekapan itu,pelukannya di pinggang Ulquiorra mulai mengendur, Ulquiorra menelengkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tidur gadis dalam dekapannya, senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 08.30 pm, hujan pun telah berhenti, dengan hati-hati Ulquiorra menbaringkan tubuh Orihime di sofa dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket yang dia pakai, dia berjongkok di dekat sofa, menatap wajah damai itu sekali lagi.

"Oyazumi Hime" Bisik Ulquiorra sebelum pergi.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Neliel membuka pintu rumah dengan hati-hati.

"Kok pintunya nggak dikunci sih?" Gumamnya.

"Mungkin Hime-chan kelupaan." Nnoitra berjalan di belakang Nel.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati Orihime tengah tidur di sofa dengan berselimut jaket putih.

"Lho, Hime-chan kok tidur di sini?" Tanya Nel bingung.

"Bangunkan saja! Suruh dia pindah ke kamar, kalau tidur di sini nanti dia bisa sakit." Kata Nnoitra sambil menaiki tangga.

"Waw, Nnoi ternyata perhatian juga ya?" Goda Nel pada suaminya itu, Nnoitra berhenti sejenak dan menatap istrinya di bawah sana.

"Dia itu adikmu, berarti adikku juga." Kata Nnoitra yang kini mulai menaiki tangga lagi.

"Iya iya hehehe" Nel Cuma nyengir melihat sikap suaminya itu

"Hime-chan, bangun sayang, jangan tidur di sini, nanti kamu sakit" Kata Nel sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Orihime pelan, Orihime mengeliat pelan dan mata kelabunya terbuka perlahan.

"Kak Nel? Sudah pulangya?" Orihime mengucek matanya yang masih dikuasai kantuk.

"Tidurlah di kamar! Kalau di sini nanti kau bisa sakit." Nel menepuk pelan pundak Orihime.

"Un" Gumam Orihime sambil beranjak dari sofa dan memeluk erat jaket putih yang tadi menyelimutinya, ternyata Orihime masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

Bersambung

Haru:"Hwaaa ini chap terpanjang yang pernah Haru buat, adaw jari Haru musti direbondingnih, pada keriting soalnya"

Ulqui:"Thank's Haru!" Nyamperin Haru tiba-tiba, abis itu pake ngacak-acak rambut mulus Haru lagi(PD)

Haru:"Apaan sih Ulqui?" Nyingkirin tangan Ulqui.

Ulqui:"Di chap ini aku muncul banyak, arigato, thank you,terima kasih, matur nuwun"

Haru:"Kamu OOC banget deh Ulqui, biasa aja napa?"

Ulqui:Sadar kalo udah OOC langsung balik datar lagi"Ehm, lupakan ke OOC-anku tadi!"

Nah minna semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan dan mohon review

*Salam Cute*


	7. Chapter 7

Halo chap 7 update lagi sori kalo telat

Thank's banget buat yang udah mau review nih fic

Ah ya, Haru bales review dulu yaw

Relya Schiffer:

Thank's banget Relya-san udah mendukung Haru jadi komikus (nangis-nangis gaje) lebay deh

Ah syukurlah chap ini nggak mengecewakan, ah ya, jadi supaya UlquiHime bisa kissu lagi musti dikasih petir dulu ya? Manggut2 (nggak harus kan bego!)

Lah untung Noe nggak liat pas UlquiHime kissu ya, kalo liat pasti langsung pundung di pojokan berhari-hari.

Arisa-yuki-kyutsa:

Lam kenal juga Arisa, terserah kamu mau panggil aku apa tapi yang normal ya .v Aih Haru jadi inget waktu pertama Haru kenal Fanfic, dulu Haru juga silent reader kaya Arisa, tapi akhirnya kepengen juga bikin fic sendiri, thank you fave-nya ini udah update RnR ya.

Hanaka of Nadeshiko:

Yokatta...senang rasanya ada yang suka fic gaje aku ini, yah si Ulqui kan suka tebar death glare kamana-mana, kalo cuma death glare dari anak kecil sih bukan apa-apa buat dia, ini udah update RnR ya.

Chai Mol:

Yeah, Ulqui vs Noe siapa yang menag? Nggak mungkin kalo pada nggak tahu, ah ya di chap sebelumnya saya udah kasih tahu kenapa mata Noe mirip Ulqui, itu karena saya lihat di cover bleach vol 34 yang gambarnya Nel, itu warna mata Nel agak2 ijo, jadi aku pake itu buat pedoman.

Ayano646cweety:

Ah, sweet ya? Semoga nggak dirubung semut ya, syukurlah kalau ayano-san suka, ini Haru udah update, RnR ya.

Marianne de marionetteenspieler:

Yah, saya juga suka sama Ulqui(meluk-meluk Ulqui), Ulqui kurang kerjaan? Errrr...berarti Haru juga dong, itu juga merupakan kebiasaan Haru hehehe, Thank's udah review ni Haru update RnR lagi ya.

Vida tranquila:

Ah ya, Ulqui emang berbakat jadi exorcist, kalo ada hantu tinggal panggil Ulqui aja, Ulquinya kan juga udah mirip hantu(dicero)

Tentang kecemburuan vida, ah itu diluar tanggung jawab autor hehehe(disambit kulkas)

Oh ya, Haru bikin ilustrasi buat fic ini sama fic Haru satunya yang berjudul 'Four Wishes' kalo kalian kepengen lihat, silakan mampir ke FB Haru, namanya sama kok ;-)

Enjoy...

Disclaimer:Nggak usah Haru kasih tahu pun pasti udah pada tahu kan kalo Bleach itu selamanya punya Om Tite Kubo.

Chapter 7

Four love plus

Sinar matahari memasuki sebuah ruangan minimalis berdominasi warna Orange cerah dari jendela yang tak tertutup korden, seorang gadis berambut orange tengah bergelung di bawah jaket putih yang menyelimutinya semalam.

"Hime-chan, bangun sayang! Sudah pagi." Seorang wanita berambut hijau toska terlihat sedang membangunkan gadis yang dia sapa Hime tadi.

"Ng..." Gadis itu menggeliat ringan, mata abu-abunya terbuka perlahan.

"Kak Nel..." Gadis itu masih setengah sadar

"Bangun! Kau harus pergi ke sekolah kan?" Pinta Nel pada Orihime yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Orihime beringsut memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk, punggungnya disandarkan pada sandaran ranjang, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan sesekali masih menguap kecil.

"Jam berapa sekarang kak?" Tanya Orihime pelan.

"Jam tujuh, cepat lah mandi kemudian sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di bawah." Kata Nel yang kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Orihime yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Mata Orihime melirik ke bawah, melihat jaket putih milik Ulquiorra yang masih didekapnya, Orihime mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam, tiba-tiba rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya, masih teringat jelas saat dia dan Ulquiorra tak sengaja berciuman.

"Uuugh..."

Orihime menutup wajahnya dengan jaket putih di tangannya, merasa malu dengan ingatannya sendiri.

Aroma mint masih tercium samar dari jaket itu, tanpa sadar Orihime telah terbuai dengan aroma yang menenangkan baginya untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Hime-chan, cepat lah mandi!" Seru seseorang dari luar kamar.

"I...iya nee-chan!" Seru Orihime, semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya saat sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pagi ini.

Orihime buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Orihime telah siap dengan seragam dan peralatan sekolahnya, kemudian turun untuk sarapan.

Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapanya pada orang-orang yang tengah duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Ayo Hime-chan, sarapan dulu!" Kata Nel.

"Aku mau disuapi sama Hime-chan." Sambar Noe.

"Jangan manja Noe, Hime-chan sedang buru-buru mau berangkat sekolah, kamu kan sudah bisa makan sendiri." Sergah Nnoitra yang tengah menyantap sarapannya, Noe menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar larangan ayahnya, sedangkan Orihime hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan keponakannya.

"Biar mama saja yang suapi Noe ya." Nel duduk di kursi samping Noe.

Orihime mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ponselku kemana ya?" Gumamnya.

"Ah, tadi aku menemukannya di kolong meja ruang tamu saat aku menyapu tadi." Kata Nel sembari menyodorkan Ponsel warna orange pada Orihime.

"Eh? Kok bisa sampai disitu? Ya sudah lah arigatou nee-chan." Orihime menerima ponsel itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku sarapan di jalan saja, sudah setengah delapan." Orihime mengambil dua potong roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai jeruk kemudian bersiap berangkat.

"Hime-chan!" Suara kecil menghentikan langkah Orihime dan membuatnya berbalik lagi untuk merespon panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Noe?" Tanya Orihime sambil menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya.

"Kamu syatu kelas syama Ulu?" Noe menatap Orihime yang terdiam.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Noe?" Orihime bertanya balik setelah menelan roti di mulutnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat syama dia!" Noe kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Orihime bingung.

"Nanti dia melebutmu daliku, Ulu itu bukan manusyia lho Hime-chan." Kata Noe dengan muka serius, Orihime sukses dibuat bengong dengan kata-kata Noe barusan, NnoiNel yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap putra mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pfffft...siapa yang bilang Ulquiorra bukan manusia Noe? Hihihi" Orihime mati-matian menahan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan polos Noe barusan, Noe langsung menggembungkan pipinya saat Orihime menyangkal pendapatnya.

"Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu, ja ne!" Orihime berlalu meninggalkan Noe yang masih cemberut.

"Ulu itu siapa Noe?" Tanya Nel saat Orihime telah berlalu.

"Dia vampil yang akan melebut Hime-chan daliku." Jawab Noe kesal.

Lagi-lagi NnoiNel hanya dibuat bingung dengan jawaban putra mereka.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Orihime tengah menuju ruang kelasnya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering sebanyak tiga kali.

"Siapa pagi-pagi begini?" Gumamnya kemudian membuka Ponselnya.

Tiga pesan diterima dari orang yang berbeda.

"Rukia, Grimmjow, Ichigo? Kok bisa barengan ya?" Orihime penasaran untuk membuka pesan dari ketiga temannya itu.

Mata Orihime melebar sedetik kemudian ekspresinya terlihat lesu setelah membaca keseluruhan pesan teman-temannya.

"Mereka nggak masuk semua..." Lirih Orihime yang berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi..." Sapa Orihime lesu saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Kau kehabisan stok toa ya?" Orihime berjenggit saat mendengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang, seketika dia langsung menghindar dan nempel di tembok seperti orang ketakutan.

"Apa aku seseram itu?" Tanya seorang yang ternyata Ulquiorra.

"Nggak kok Ulquiiii kamu tampan nggak seram!" Seru para fans Ulquiorra yang ada di luar kelas, Ulquiorra memberikan death glarenya ke arah para fansnya itu, dan mereka terdiam seketika,Orihime masih nempel di tembok.

"Aku tanya padamu..."

"Se...selamat...p...p...pagi Ulqui..." Potong Orihime.

"Nggak ada hubungannya sama pertanyaanku!" Sambar Ulquiorra datar.

"Ehe..." Orihime menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal.

Ulquiorra berlalu menuju bangkunya, sedangkan Orihime merasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk sejuta jarum akibat tatapan dari para fans Ulquiorra yang tertuju padanya.

"Oh Kami-sama..." Ratap Orihime gemetar sembari berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Orihime! Grimmjow mana?" Ggio tumben-tumbenan nyamperin meja orang, nyari Grimmjow pula.

"Ah, dia nggak masuk, katanya sakit, kemarin dia habis kehujanan, memangnya kenapa Ggio?" Orihime menatap Ggio bingung.

"Ck, Sabtu kemaren dia minjem pacar aku, dan sampe sekarang belom dibalikin juga!" Decak Ggio terlihat kesal.

"G...Grimmjow...pi...pinjam pacar kamu dan...belum balik?" Tanya Orihime shock.

"Iya, katanya cuma pinjam bentar buat ngaca, eh sampe sekarang belom dibalikin, malah dianya nggak masuk." Ggio mengerucutkan bibirnya yang emang udah kaya kerucut

"Oooh kaca..." Orihime sweatdrop saat tahu yang dimaksud 'Pacar' oleh Ggio adalah kaca yang tiap hari dia bawa.

"Ck, ntar kamu kerumahnya nggak?" Tanya Ggio masih kesal

"Ng...mungkin, sekalian ke rumah Rukia sama Ichigo." Gumam Orihime.

"Tolong ingatkan dia supaya cepat balikin kacaku!" Ggio pun berlalu setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Tanpa ada itu mana bisa aku dandan kaya Wong fei hung!" Gumam Ggio diikuti sweatdrop dari orang-orang yang mendengar gumamannya tadi.

Skip time

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, Orihime bingung mau ngapain, karena biasanya dia pergi ke atap untuk makan siang bersama Grimmjow, Ichigo, dan Rukia.

Pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dari depan sampe pojok belakang.

Di depan sana Ggio terlihat sedang menjambak-jambak rambutnya terlihat frustasi, dan dari mulutnya terdengar gumaman yang aneh seperti...

"Cerminku, my mirror, my lovely, my baby, cintaku, dimana kamu, kembali lah, come back, huhuhu..." Itu lah yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Orihime.

Di bangku sebelah Ggio, Ishida sedang menjahit bonekanya yang entah ke berapa, sambil bernyanyi gaje, yang liriknya kurang lebih begini...

"Bonekaku ada lima...rupa-rupa warnanya...hijau, kuning, kelabu...merah muda dan biru, sobek lah boneka hijau Krek! Hatiku sangat kacau...bonekaku tinggal empat...ku jahit pelan-pelan..." (Sumpah gaje banget) Orihime sweatdrop.

Di bangku pojok depan, Yumichika sedang mengriting bulu matanya.

Di belakang Yumichika, Kira sedang merebonding poninya, belakangnya lagi Shinji merebonding giginya (Lha? Gimana caranya?)

Lalu di pojok paling belakang, biasa lah, Szayel lagi mengoperasi seekor semut (CARANYA GIMANA?( Szayel:"Mau tahu ajah."))

Di bangku seberang Szayel, Stark dan rekannya Shado sedang tidur siang (kapan sih mereka nggak tidur?)

Orihime menghela nafas panjang, tak ada yang berpotensi untuk menemaninya makan siang, karena sebagian besar penghuni yang lain udah pada keluar begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

Tapi Orihime teringat, ada satu bangku yang terlewat, dan tentu saja penghuninya masih ada di sana.

Orihime melirik Ulquiorra yang kini bisa terlihat jelas oleh Orihime, biasanya kan ketutup dikit sama Rukia yang duduk di bangku sampingnya Orihime.

Orihime mulai berdiri dan bersiap menghampiri Ulquiorra, dengan langkah pelan Orihime melewati bangku Rukia dan kini telah sampai di tempat yang dituju dengan selamat wal afiat, tanpa halangan suatu apa (kumat lebaynya)

"A...ano..." Orihime membuka suara, Ulquiorra yang tengah membaca buku melirik Orihime lewat ekor matanya, lalu kembali menatap buku di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra datar tanpa melihat Orihime.

"N...ngak jadi deh." Orihime membalikkan badannya bersiap pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Ulquiorra, dan membuat Orihime berbalik lagi menatap Ulquiorra yang kini memasukkan bukunya ke dalam laci, kemudian menyeretnya keluar kelas, Orihime bingung dengan tindakan Ulquiorra itu.

"U...Ulqui...a...aku..."

"Kau mau ditemani makan siang kan?" Potong Ulquiorra sebelum Orihime mengatakan apa pun, Orihime membelalakkan matanya.

"U...Ulqui...ka...kamu keturunan dukun ya?" Orihime langsung mendapatkan death glare gratis setelah mengatakan hal itu, Orihime langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ma...maaf." Bisik Orihime.

"Hn!" Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Ma...maksudku...maaf, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu? Aku merasa seperti orang yang ketahuan selingkuh dengan suami orang saat ini." Bisik Orihime, kepalanya masih tertunduk, tapi ekor matanya melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya, melihat tatapan haus darah dari para fans Ulquiorra yang mereka lewati.

"Aku bukan suami orang!" Jawab Ulquiorra santai dan malah semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"U...Ulqui...aku bisa dibantai rame-rame..." Kata Orihime ketakutan.

"Sssst, diam lah!" Ulquiorra masih berjalan santai melewati para fansnya yang kini sudah mulai mengais-ngais tembok karena cemburu melihat Ulquiorra menggandeng Orihime, sedangkan Orihime, bukannya sengaja, tapi karena ketakutan dia malah nempel makin deket sama Ulqui.

*Four Leaf Clover*

"Aaaaaaah...akhirnya bebaaaas!" Orihime mengangkat tangnnya tinggi-tinggi saat sampai di atap sekolah.

"Ayo sini Ulqui!" Orihime menarik Ulquiorra keluar.

"Disini enak sekali lho Ulqui, aku dan teman-temanku selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat disini, coba kamu juga bergabung dengan kami, pasti menyenangkan sekali."

Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ulquiorra yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar pada kawat penyangga, matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu helaian hitam pekat ke depan wajahnya.

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra lekat-lekat, entah kenapa jaantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang dan tanpa sadar dia telah berdiri di samping Ulquiorra, tangannya terulur menyibakkan rambut Ulquiorra yang menurutnya mengganggu, Ulquiorra membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya kemudian menatap Orihime di sampingnya, Orihime tersadar saat Ulquiorra menatapnya.

"Ma...maaf, aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, semburat merah telah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Manis" Gumam Ulquiorra lirih

"A...apa?" Orihime samar-samar mendengar gumaman Ulquiorra tadi, mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap wajah lelaki di depannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan!" Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, menutupi semburat merah yang milai merambat di pipinya.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Orihime berjalan santai dengan bernyanyi kecil, dia baru saja mengunjungi rumah Rukia untuk memberikan setumpuk PR dari para guru yang diberikan hari ini, masih teringat jelas ekspresi Rukia saat Orihime menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran PR hari ini, Rukia yang awalnya senyum-senyum sama Orihime, tiba-tiba langsung pundung di pojokan sambil bergum nggak jelas, sampe akhirnya Rukia tertidur sambil bergumam di pojok ruangan.

Orihime nghela nafas pelan

"Nah, waktunya ke rumah Grimmjow sama Ichigo." Gumam Orihime pada diri sendiri.

Setelah melewati beberapa blok, akhirnya Orihime sampai juga di depan rumah Grimmjow.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Orihime mengetuk pintu rumah Grimmjow, setelah menunggu beberapa saat pintu pun terbuka menampakkan warna biru menyembul di sela-sela pintu, wajah yang awalnya lesu bin males idup yang terpampang di balik pintu itu seketika berubah cerah bin semangat idup saat melihat ada dewi fortuna mampir ke rumahnya.

"My Himeeee!" Grimmjow langsung menyerbu Orihime dengan pelukan mautnya, Orihime yang dipeluk udah megap-megap kehabisan napas.

"Le...lepaskan Grim!" Orihime mendorong Grimmjow sekuat tenaga, tapi meskipun sedang sakit, tapi tenaga Grimmjow tetap jauh lebih besar dari Orihime, sehinga dorongannya cuma bisa menggeser Grimmjow dikit, dikiiiiiiit banget.

Akhirnya setelah berlama-lama meluk Orihime sekalian cari kesempatan, Grimmjow pun mengajak Orihime masuk ke rumahnya.

"Ibumu mana Grim?" Tanya Orihime sembari duduk di sofa panjang, tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Dia sedang keluar sebentar, katanya mau beli obat." Grimmjow langsung merebahkan diri di sofa dan memposisikan kepalanya di pangkuan Orihime, Orihime berjengit

"Kau itu berat Grim, pakai bantal saja!" Orihime menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya, tapi ditahan oleh Grimmjow.

"Sebentar saja Hime, lagi pula nggak setiap hari kan?" Rengek Grimmjow seperti anak kecil yang nggak mau ditinggal pergi ibunya.

Orihime menghela nafas pelan.

"Baik lah terserah kau saja." Akhirnya Orihime menyerah.

"Kau masih demam?" Tanya Orihime sambil menyentuh kening Grimmjow.

"Sudah mulai turun, apa lagi ada kamu, pasti aku bisa cepet sembuh." Kata Grimmjow (ngerayu dikit lah)

"Oh ya? Gimana kalo aku kesini sambil bawa ini?" Orihime memamerkan setumpuk lembaran kertas, Grimmjow menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"I...itu...apaan Hime?" Mendadak Grimmjow menggigil.

"PR"

Jawaban Orihime barusan bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang bolong di tengah padang pasir gersang bagi Grimmjow.

"Sepertinya aku bakalan demam lagi Hime." Grimmjow merapatkan sweaternya, pura-pura demam, matanya dipejamkan seolah tak perduli dengan tumpukan yang dibawa Orihime, sedangkan Orihime cuma nyengir aja lihat sikap Grimmjow, dia sudah tahu respon Grimmjow akan seperti ini.

"Kau sudah minum obat Grim?" Orihime meletakkan tumpukan kertas PR di meja kecil dekat sofa.

"Hn..." Gumam Grimmjow

"Istirahat lah sebentar! Aku akan pergi dulu ke rumah Ichigo." Orihime menggeser posisinya, Grimmjow membuka matanya menatap Orihime.

"Nanti kau kesini lagi kan?" Tanya Grimmjow sedikit memaksa.

"Iya iya, nanti aku kesini lagi." Grimmjow pun membebaskan Orihime dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Sebentar saja ya Hime!" Seru Grimmjow pada Orihime yang sudah mencapai pintu (lama-lama Grimmjow jadi mirip Noe)

Orihime berjalan menuju rumah Ichigo yang hanya bersebelahan dengan rumah Grimmjow.

Tok...tok...tok...

Kali ini Orihime mengetuk pintu rumah Ichigo, tak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok berambut orange jabrik dari balik pintu.

"Orihime?" Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Orihime di rumahnya.

"Halo Ichigo." Sapa Orihime

Tiba-tiba Ichigo limbung di depan Orihime

"I...ichigo?" Orihime menangkap tubuh Ichigo yang hampir jatuh

"Astaga! Demamnya tinggi sekali!" Pekik Orihime.

Orihime memapah Ichigo menuju kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Yuzu dan Karin belum pulang ya?" Tanya Orihime setelah membaringkan Ichigo.

"Iya, mereka ada latihan klub." Kata Ichigo lirih.

"Padahal kau sedang sakit begini, harusnya mereka kan ada di rumah." Orihime menyelimuti Ichigo sampai sebatas leher.

"Kau sudah makan? Sudah minum obat? Kau mau kubuatkan bubur atau teh hangat?" Berondong Orihime, Ichigo hanya bisa diam menunggu Orihime menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah makan kok, aku juga sudah minum obat." Suara ichigo terdengar sangat pelan di telinga Orihime, nafasnya tidak teratur dan terasa panas.

"Aku buatkan teh hangat ya, tunggu sebentar!" Orihime berlalu menuju dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Orihime kembali dengan nampan berisi sepoci teh hangat, satu cangkir kosong dan satu cup kecil gula di samping poci teh.

"Kau mau gulanya seberapa Ichigo?" Tanya Orihime sambil menuangkan teh di cangkir kosong, Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime, dia hanya terdiam entah memikirkan apa.

"Ichigo?" Panggil Orihime saat manyadari Ichigo tak merespon apapun.

"Kemarin...aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Rukia."

Trang!

Seketika cangkir yang dibawa Orihime jatuh saat mendengar kata-kata Ichigo barusan.

"Kau kenapa Hime?" Tanya Ichigo berusaha bangkit.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa Ichi, tanganku licin, maaf sudah menghancurkan propertimu." Orihime memunguti pecahan cangkir di lantai, kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam menutupi ekspresinya yang entah seperti apa sekarang.

"Aku buang ini dulu ya!" Orihime bersiap pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Jangan pergi dulu! Tetaplah disini! Aku butuh kau saat ini." Pinta Ichigo, butuh waktu lama bagi Orihime untuk bisa menoleh menghadap Ichigo, karena dia harus menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang hampir menangis.

"Lalu ini bagai mana Ichi? Orihime akhirnya berbalik memperlihatkan senyum palsunya pada Ichigo, dan masih dengan pecahan cangkir di tangannya.

"Taruh saja di atas meja dulu, membuangnya nanti saja!" Orihime mau tak mau harus menuruti permintaan Ichigo, karena dia tidak ingin Ichigo curiga padanya.

Orihime kini duduk di samping tempat tidur Ichigo dengan ekspresi tak menentu.

"Hime, kau tahu kan kalau aku suka Rukia?" Orihime hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo barusan.

"Kemarin...aku mengatakannya pada Rukia." Lirih Ichigo.

"La...lalu dia bilang apa?" Tanya Orihime pura-pura tertarik, padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah ingin menghilang dari hadapan pemuda orange itu.

"Dia bilang dia hanya menganggapku teman, dia bilang dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai." Ichigo tersenyum miris, Orihime membelalakkan matanya.

"Rukia...bilang begitu?" Orihime mendekat kearah Ichigo.

Bagaimana mungkin orang yang dia sukai ditolak oleh Rukia? Pikir Orihime

"Hime, menurutmu...siapa orang yang disukai Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo

"Aku tidak tahu." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hime?" Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Orihime dan mengangkat dagu Orihime dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya sehingga kini Orihime menatap kearah Ichigo.

Pening

Itu lah yang dirasakan Ichigo saat ini hinga entah dengan sengaja atau tidak, Ichigo menarik Orihime dalam dekapannya dan mencium gadis itu dengan bibirnya yang panas.

Orihime membelalakkan matanya, dan semerta-merta mendorong Ichigo sekuat tenaga hingga Ichigo terdorong jatuh di ranjangnya, mata hazel Ichigo membulat sempurna saat menatap Orihime yang kini berdiri menatapnya nanar, tangan kananya menutup bibirnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Hi...Hime...maaf..." Orihime berlari meninggalkan kamar Ichigo sebelum Ichigo menuntaskan ucapannya.

"ORIHIME!" Seru Ichigo mencoba menghentikan Orihime, tapi Orihime tak memperdulikan panggilan itu dan tetap berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

Di rumah Grimmjow beberapa saat lalu.

"Uuugh, Hime lama sekali sih perginya?" Grimmjow mulai bosan menunggu Orihime yang tidak datang juga.

"Ku susul saja deh." Grimmjow beranjak dari sofa dan bersiap menyusul Orihime ke rumah Ichigo.

Saat keluar dari rumahnya, Grimmjow melihat Orihime tengah terburu-buru keluar dari rumah Ichigo.

"Hime?" Panggilnya saat Orihime melewati depan rumahnya, Orihime hanya menoleh sekilas kearah Grimmjow yang berdiri mematung, mata biru Grimmjow menangkap bulir air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata kelabu Orihime.

"Hime kau kenapa?" Grimmjow mencoba mengejar Orihime yang masih berlari menjauh.

"Hime! ORIHIMEEEE!" Teriak Grimmjow saat dirinya tak mampu lagi mengejar langkah Orihime, nafasnya tak teratur, mata birunya masih menatap kepergian Orihime yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Hime? Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Grimmjow mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur, pikirannya melayang, berpikir kenapa Orihime sampai menangis.

"Ichigo!" Desisnya, Grimmjow membalikkan badannya, menatap tajam ke arah rumah Ichigo yang terlihat dari posisinya berdiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah bercat Orange itu.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Grimmjow menendang pintu kamar Ichigo dengan kasar, dan langsung menuju Ichigo yang tengah meringkuk dan mencengkram rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ORIHIME?" Grimmjow mencengkram kerah baju Ichigo, mata birunya berkilat marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HINGGA DIA MENANGIS HAH?" Ichigo hanya terdiam, matanya menatap nanar pada Grimmjow.

"JAWAB AKU KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Grimmjow menghentakkan cengkramannya.

"A...aku..."

"APA?" Potong Grimmjow tak sabar.

"Maaf...maafkan aku...aku telah...menciumnya secara paksa." Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya.

"BANGSAT KAU ICHIGO!"

BUAK!

Grimmjow memukul wajah Ichigo sekuat tenaga, hingga Ichigo terlempar jatuh.

"Gri...Grim...?"

"APA MAUMU HAH?" Grimmjow kembali mencengkram kerah Ichigo.

"BUKANKAH YANG KAU SUKAI ITU RUKIA? KAU TAK PUNYA PERASAAN APAPUN PADA ORIHIME KAN? LALU KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU? KENAPAAA?" Grimmjow mengguncangkan tubuh Ichigo kasar, sedangkan Ichigo bingung mau menjawab apa, karena apapun jawabannya saat ini takkan mampu meredakan kemarahan Grimmjow padanya, kini dia hanya bisa menerima setiap pukulan, cacian dan makian temannya itu.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Orihime mengais-ngais rumpun clover di bawah jembatan, sedari tadi air matanya tak berhenti mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Dimana? Dimana clovernya? Kenapa tidak ada? Hiks..." Tangan Orihime yang telah kotor dengan tanah masih berusaha mencari setangkai four leaf clover dari rumpun itu di sela isakannya, langit yang mulai menurunkan gerimis seolah ikut merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan Orihime.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa menemukannya?..." Orihime meringkuk, menelungkupkan wajahnya, tangannya mencengkram erat rumpun clover di bawahnya, isak tangisnya terdengar semakin memilukan.

"Tidak ada...tidak ada..." Gumamnya frustasi, Orihime tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang mulai basah karena gerimis yang mulai menjadi hujan, dia masih meringkuk di atas rumpun clover yang telah basah.

Orihime mulai mendongakkan kepalanya saat tubuhnya tak merasakan tetesan air hujan yang dingin, padahal hujan masih belum berhenti, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Ulquiorra telah berdiri disana dengan payung di tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra datar, Orihime tak menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra dan malah menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu hingga payung yang dibawa Ulquiorra terjatuh.

"O...onna?" Ulquiorra bingung dengan sikap Orihime.

"Kau kenapa?" kini tak ada nada datar pada pertanyaannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir gadis dalam dekapannya, hanya isakan yang tertangkap di telinga Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu begini?" Ulquiorra melepas pelukan Orihime dan menatap wajah sembab gadis itu, Orihime hanya menggeleng, wajahnya ditundukkan menghindari tatapan Ulquiorra.

"Onna?" Ulquiorra mencoba mengangkat wajah Orihime tapi ditepiskan oleh gadis itu.

"Orihime Inoue, lihat aku!" Ulquiorra merangkum wajah Orihime dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengangkat wajah sembab itu.

"Grimmjow kah?" Tanya Ulquiorra pelan, Orihime menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu Kurosaki Ichigo?" Orihime tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk, dia hanya diam, perlahan tangannya mengalung ke leher Ulquiorra kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu, mencari sesuatu yang dapat menenangkannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, besar sekali nyalimu!" Batin Ulquiorra, matanya berkilat marah, namun tangannya memeluk lembut tubuh Orihime.

Bersambung lagi deh...

Haru:"Sori banget kalo Updatenya telat" bungkuk-bungkuk

Ulqui:"KUROSAKI ICHIGO SINI LO!" Ngacung-acungin Murchielago

Haru:"Sa...sabar Ulqui! Elu marah-marahnya chap depan aja!"

Ulqui:"Haruu..." Aura negatif udah melambai-lambai di belakang Ulqui.

Haru:Nelen ludah

Ulqui:"KENAPA LO BIKIN HIMEKU DIKISSU SAMA NTUH JERUK PURUUUT!" Nembakin cero kemana-mana

Haru:"Wah, berhubung keadaan mulai tak aman, mending Haru kabur dulu aja."

Nah readers silakan RnR, ah ya, mungkin besok Haru bakal Update fic baru lagi tapi oneshoot, pikiran Haru entah kenapa lagi penuh sama yang namanya cerita baru, bikin berat isi kepala ajah, makin berat kalo nggak segera dilepas hehehe

Silakan mengunjungi FB Haru kalo berkenan komen soal ilustrasi Haru

See ya!

*Salam Cute*


	8. Chapter 8

Yosh! Akhirnya Haru update lagi

Gomen kalo lama, 3 minggu ini Haru sama sekali nggak menyentuh ffn, nggak sempat sama sekali, karena kesibukan mengurus acara pernikahan onee-chan, fyuhh...capek...(Kok malah jadi sesi curhat?) 60_0

Okay abaikan saja yang di atas!

Gomen juga nggak sempat balas review, tapi Haru ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview fic ini, buat para silent readers Haru juga ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kalian juga memberi Haru masukan hehehe(ngarep)

Gomen kalo masih ada typo yang bertebaran.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kalo Bleach jadi punya Haru, mungkin dunia ini akan segera runtuh, tapi berhubung Bleach masih milik Om Tite Kubo, jadi dunia ini belum saatnya runtuh (disclaimer gaje)

Chapter 8

Trouble Fever

Pagi itu kelas 1-3 terasa bagaikan neraka paling dasar, aura mencekam yang berasal dari pintu masuk kelas telah sukses membuat seisi kelas merasa panas disertai dehidrasi tingkat akut(Emangnya ada?)

Di depan pintu kelas tengah berdiri tiga orang paling berpengaruh di kelas 1-3, Ulquiorra sang ketua kelas, Grimmjow si biang ribut dan Ichigo si penggila jeruk tengah bersitegang dengan backgruound petir yang menyambar-nyambar melengkapi adegan itu, ketiganya hanya saling melemparkan death glare tanpa ada yang berinisiatif untuk bicara, sudah satu jam mereka dalam posisi itu, tak ada satu pun yang berani melerai perang death glare yang tengah berlangsung secara live itu, lihat lah para korban yang terjebak di dalam kelas dan tak mampu melarikan diri.

Ggio menangisi kacanya yang tiba-tiba meleleh saat dipakainya untuk berdandan(?).

Ishida harus berkali-kali mengganti kain yang dia pakai untuk membuat boneka karena setiap 5 detik kain itu telah hangus terbakar aura panas dari depan sana.

Tatsuki yang biasanya semangat, kini terkulai lemas karena dehidrasi.

Bulu mata Yumichika rontok karena hawa panas yang memenuhi ruangan.

Poni Kira yang sedang dicatok telah hangus karena kepanasan.

Kulit Shado makin hitam.

Rambut Stark makin kriting, meskipun dia juga tak memperdulikan hal itu karena sibuk dengan alam mimpinya.(Astaga, nih orang masih tidur juga?)

Szayel? Mana tuh anak?

Lha? Dia malah enak-enak manggang kodok di depan.

Szayel: Ngelirik Haru "Kamu mau Haru?" Nyodorin kodok ke Haru

Haru: Pucet "Er...nggak, makasih, buat lo aja!" Menyingkir sambil mbekep mulut sendiri.

Szayel: "Ya udah, padahal enak lho." Nyicipin kodok panggang (sepertinya Szayel bukan termasuk korban, melainkan pihak yang diuntungkan).

Lanjut!

Kita kembali ke trio macan (dibantai UlquiGrimIchi) Errr...maksud saya...tiga orang yang sedang adu death glare.

Ketiganya masih sibuk melempar death glare hingga Ulquiorra mulai membuka suara.

"Aku paling tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang membuat perempuan menangis!" Desis Ulquiorra dengan menatap tajam Ichigo yang berada di depannya.

"Tch, kau berkata seolah-olah kau tak pernah melakukannya saja." Cibir Grimmjow, tatapan Ulquiorra beralih ke Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ulquiorra sedikit emosi.

"Kau pikir tak ada yang lihat saat kau membuat Orihime menangis di bawah jembatan seminggu yang lalu hah?" Grimmjow melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersikap menantang pria pucat di depannya.

"Kau membuat Orihime menangis?" Ichigo mendelik ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Saat itu pikirannya sedang kalut sebelum aku berada di sana, kau hanya melihat apa yang terjadi, tidak mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan, jadi jangan mengambil kesimpulan sepihak!" Ulquiorra mendorong bahu Grimmjow hingga mundur selangkah.

"Dan kau! Kau tidak berhak menatapku seperti itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan kemarin!" Ulquiorra menuding Ichigo tepat di depan wajahnya, Grimmjow yang awalnya ingin membalas Ulquiorra mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan kemarin?" Tanya Grimmjow sangsi.

"Yang ku tahu dia telah membuat Orihime Inoue menangis, aku tak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan karena Orihime tak memberitahu apapun padaku." Ulquiorra masih menatap Ichigo, sedangkan Grimmjow hanya membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra.

"Orihime...bertemu Ulquiorra?" Batin Grimmjow tak percaya.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu Ulquiorra Schiffer! Kau tidak berhak untuk tahu!" Sergah Ichigo.

"Dia telah mencium paksa Orihime!" Desis Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Ichigo tersentak, tak menyangka Grimmjow akan mengatakan kebenaran.

"G...Grimm..."

BUAK!

"DASAR SAMPAH!"

Ulquiorra melayangkan pukulannya tepat di wajah Ichigo sebelum Ichigo sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"A...apa apaan kau ini?" Protes Ichigo sembari mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya, Ulquiorra menarik kerah seragam Ichigo.

"Harusnya akulah yang mengatakannya 'Sampah'!" Ulquiorra menekan ucapannya pada kata 'Sampah', mata emeraldnya menatap tajam ke mata hazel Ichigo, sedangkan Grimmjow hanya terdiam di belakang Ulquiorra tanpa ada niat untuk menolong Ichigo yang merupakan temannya.

"Apa dasarmu untuk melakukannya? Kenapa kau membuatnya sampai seperti itu?" Ulquiorra mengguncangkan tubuh Ichigo dengan kasar, penghuni kelas yang lain tak ada yang berniat untuk melerai keduanya, karena mereka tahu, saat ini Ulquiorra tidak seperti Ulquiorra yang biasanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu perduli dengan Orihime? Memangnya kau ini apanya? kau bukan siapa-siapanya, kau bukan..."

BUAK!

Ulquiorra kembali membungkam Ichigo dengan pukulannya tapi kali ini dia lakukan berulang-ulang.

"Aku tidak suka kau mempertanyakan hubunganku dengannya!"

BUGH!

"Aku tidak suka diingatkan tentang hal itu!"

BUGH!

Ulquiorra memukuli Ichigo sampai darah pemuda itu bermuncratan menodai lantai kelas, dan tak ada yang berani menahannya, bahkan Grimmjow membiarkan Ulquiorra melampiaskan kekesalannya, dia tahu betul kalau Ulquiorra itu sama dengannya (mencintai Orihime)

Setelah beberapa lama Ulquiorra memukuli Ichigo, Grimmjow mulai merasa kasihan dengan teman semasa kecilnya itu, hingga dia berinisiatif untuk menghentikan kebrutalan Ulquiorra, pemuda berambut biru itu menahan Ulquiorra untuk melanjutkan aksi brutalnya itu dan berusaha menjauhkan Ulquiorra dari Ichigo.

"LEPASKAN AKU SAMPAH!"

Ulquiorra berusaha melepaskan diri dari Grimmjow.

"SUDAH CUKUP, HENTIKAN!" Sentak Grimmjow yang masih berusaha menahan Ulquiorra, meskipun tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Grimmjow, ternyata tenaga Ulquiorra cukup kuat hingga membuat Grimmjow kewalahan menahan pria bermata emerald itu.

"HEI, KALIAN JANGAN DIAM SAJA! BANTU AKU!"

Sentak Grimmjow pada seisi kelas, dan beberapa orang yang tadinya tercengang kini mulai maju membantu Grimmjow menahan Ulquiorra, dan sebagian memapah Ichigo yang sudah babak belur dihajar Ulquiorra.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Bahkan dengan tenaga tiga orang pun masih kesulitan untuk menahan rontaan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"ORIHIME AKAN SANGAT MEMBENCIMU JIKA KAU SAMPAI MELAKUKAN ITU BODOH!"

Dan kata-kata Grimmjow barusan akhirnya mampu membuat Ulquiorra diam, yang lain pun bernafas lega melihat Ulquiorra telah kembali tenang meskipun nafasnya masih belum teratur.

Sraaak!

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet berdiri menatap kerumunan di depan kelas, dan semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok itu.

"A...ada apa ini?" Tanya Rukia bingung, mata violetnya menangkap sosok Ichigo yang babak belur.

"Astaga, Ichigo, kau kenapa?" Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang terlihat lemas.

"Tch, lepaskan!" Sentak Ulquiorra, membebaskan diri dari ketiga orang yang menahannya, tatapan matanya masih terpaku pada pria berambut orange yang kini tak berdaya.

"Urus dia! Aku tak mau ada orang sekarat di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung!" Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan berlalu menuju bangkunya, yang lain pun langsung melaksanakan perintah Ulquiorra tanpa banyak protes.

Rukia menghampiri Grimmjow, mata violetnya masih memancarkan kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Grim?" Rukia menarik pelan ujung seragam Grimmjow.

"Rukia," Grimmjow melirik Ulquiorra di bangkunya, Rukia menatap Grimmjow penasaran.

"Orihime mana?" Pegangan Rukia mengendur saat mendengar pertanyaan Grimmjow, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai yang entah dimana daya tariknya hingga membuat pemilik mata violet itu menatapnya begitu lama.

"Rukia?" Panggil Grimmjow yang merasa Rukia tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Katanya hari ini dia tidak masuk, tadi pagi dia mengirim pesan padaku dia bilang kalau dia sedang sakit." Jawab Rukia dengan suara yang pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Grimmjow dan juga Ulquiorra.

"Begitu?" Gumam Grimmjow yang kini terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

*Four Leaf Clover*

"Hime-chan, be...beltahanlah Hime-chan! Noe disyini jangan mati Hime-chan! Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Noe duduk di tepi ranjang Orihime, tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan Orihime, sedangkan Orihime sendiri hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan keponakannya yang berlebihan.

"Aku nggak akan mati hanya karena demam Noe." Orihime menepuk jidatnya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Noe mulai panik lagi melihat sikap Orihime.

"Hime-chan, kepalanya syakit ya? Pusying? Pening? Mau Noe pijit tidak? Apapun Hime-chan, katakan lah, apapun syupaya kamu syembuh!" Kata Noe panik, Orihime malah terkikik geli, ucapan Noe yang masih belepotan dimana-mana itu, terdengar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan jika dikatakan dengan wajah serius seperti itu (Noe memang baru berumur 5 tahun, entah dari siapa sifat terlalu dewasanya itu menurun).

"Tenanglah Noe! Aku baik-baik saja kok." Orihime tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Noe pelan, Noe hanya menatap sedih kearah Orihime, selama ini Noe tak pernah melihat Orihime selemah itu.

"Padahal Hime-chan syedang syakit, tapi papa dan mama nggak ada di lumah." Sesal Noe, mengingat kedua orangtuanya pergi pagi tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Noe, kan ada kamu yang menemaniku disini, iya kan? Lagi pula aku hanya flu biasa kok." Kata Orihime masih dengan senyuman yang melekat di wajah cantiknya.

TING TONG!

Suara bel mengalihkan perhatian Noe dan Orihime.

"Siapa yang datang siang-siang begini?" Gumam Orihime.

"Biar aku yang buka!" Noe bergegas turun dari ranjang Orihime dan berlari keluar kamar.

Di pintu depan

Noe mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke handle pintu, hendak membuka pintu besar itu tapi sebuah suara dari luar menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Orihime, ini aku Ichigo, kau ada kan?"

Orihime yang tengah menuruni tangga seketika menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan tangga.

"NOE!" Seru Orihime tanpa sadar, Noe tersentak mendegar panggilan Orihime dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Orihime, aku Ichigo, tolong buka pintunya! Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Seru Ichigo dari balik pintu.

Noe melirik kearah pintu dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ichigo? Laki-laki orange itu?" Batin Noe.

"Jangan buka pintunya Noe!" Kata Orihime yang kemudian membalikkan badannya bersiap kembali ke kamarnya, Noe menatap punggung Orihime, dia pikir orihime akan langsung membuka pintunya begitu tahu tamunya adalah Ichigo, tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah, dan saat itu juga dia berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang tentunya tidak baik antara Orihime dan Ichigo.

"Sedang apa kau di sini otoko?" Sebuah suara digin di luar sana menghentikan langkah Orihime.

"Kau ingin kuhajar lagi? Atau kau ingin lebih cepat pergi ke neraka?" Orihime membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, merasa sangat mengenal suara itu, suara seseorang yang entah kenapa sangat ingin dia dengar saat ini.

"Aku berhak datang kesini, aku ada urusan dengan Orihime!" Kali ini suara Ichigo seperti menantang lawan bicaranya.

"Sepertinya kau memang butuh jalan pintas menuju neraka ya?"

Orihime bergegas turun dari tangga, dengan langkah setengah berlari dia menuju pintu, tak dihiraukannya rasa pening di kepalanya dan panas di sekujur tubuhnya, gadis itu meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Kini mata kelabunya menangkap dua sosok pria yang hampir berkelahi, dengan Ulquiorra yang tengah menarik kerah baju Ichigo kuat-kuat sedangkan Ichigo hanya diam menatap mata emerald pria di depannya, hampir saja Ulquiorra melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Ichigo, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena Orihime telah lebih dulu menahan lengannya, Ulquiorra menoleh kearah Orihime yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, Ulquiorra melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Ichigo lalu mundur menjauhi pria berambut orange itu.

"Orihime, aku ingin bicara!" Ichigo mencoba meraih Orihime yang seolah berlindung di belakang Ulquiorra tapi dihadang oleh pemilik mata emerald itu.

"Ma...maaf Ichigo, u...untuk saat ini aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu dulu." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya sekilas tanpa menatap Ichigo, lalu masuk ke rumah dengan menyeret Ulquiorra bersamanya.

"Hi...Hime? ORIHIME?" Seru Ichigo, tangannya berusaha menggapai Orihime, tapi pintu bercat coklat itu telah tertutup sebelum ichigo dapat menyentuh gadis berambut orange itu.

"Ke...kenapa? Kenapa dia membawa Ulquiorra masuk bersamanya sedangkan aku..." Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya, ada sebeslit rasa tak rela jauh di dalam hatinya.

-vvvv-

Orihime merosot, terduduk di lantai, tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Ulquiorra, kepalanya tertunduk, nafasnya tak teratur, membuat pemuda pucat di sampingnya merasa khawatir (Ulquiorra khawatir? Wah dunia akan hancur *Diremet Ulqui*)Lanjut!

Ulquiorra berjongkok di depan Orihime, Noe yang dari tadi di depan pintu mulai mendekati Orihime, keduanya hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan gadis berambut orange itu.

"Aku...tidak bisa menatap wajahnya," Lirih Orihime.

"Aku tidak berani menatapnya." Kini gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, matanya pun terpejam erat seolah ingin mengusir segala pikiran yang ada di benaknya saat ini, Ulquiorra menarik kepala Orihime dan menyandarkannya di bahunya, berusaha memberi perlindungan kepada gadis berambut orange itu.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Grimmjow berjalan santai menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Orihime, tangan kirinya membawa sekeranjang buah untuk gadis pujaan hatinya itu, sejak pagi memang dia berencana akan mengunjungi Orihime setelah pulang sekolah, dia merasa khawatir karena kemarin Orihime pergi dalam keadaan menangis.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut orange keluar dari pekarangan rumah Orihime.

"Ichigo? Mau apa dia di sini?" Desis Grimmjow.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya satu meter di depan Grimmjow.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya Grimmjow, mata birunya menatap tajam kearah Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf pada Orihime, percaya lah aku tak akan menyerangnya lagi!" Ichigo mencoba menenangkan pemuda berambut biru di depannya.

"Tch, kepercayaanku padamu berkurang setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan kemarin." Grimmjow mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tak berniat berlama-lama berdiri di depan Ichigo.

"Ku harap kau tak melakukan hal yang sama hari ini, aku akan menambah lebam di wajahmu jika aku melihat Orihime menangis saat aku sampai di rumahnya nanti." Desis Grimmjow ketika melewati Ichigo.

"Kau tenang saja, aku bahkan belum sempat bicara padanya karena dia sudah masuk rumah bersama Ulquiorra tanpa menatapku." Lirih Ichigo, Grimmjow tersentak mendengar nama Ulquiorra disebut.

"U...Ulquiorra di rumah Orihime?" Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, tapi dia melihat keseriusan di mata Ichigo membuatnya memilih untuk berlari secepatnya menuju rumah Orihime.

"Sial! Aku keduluan!" Grimmjow mengumpat disela larinya.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Orihime duduk di atas ranjangnya, sedangkan Ulquiorra duduk di sampingnya ia gunakan sebagai sandaran kepalanya, lengannya mengalung di leher pemuda pucat yang membawanya kekamar beberapa waktu lalu.

Entah kenapa sejak kejadian di depan rumah tadi, suhu tubuh Orihime makin panas dan anehnya, Orihime menjadi sedikit manja pada pemuda bermata emerald itu, sedangkan Noe yang terlupakan oleh Orihime hanya mengembungkan pipinya melihat Orihime nempel sama Ulquiorra lalu pergi keluar kamar dengan perasaan kesal.

"O...onna, se...sebaiknya kau istirahat, biar kuambilkan kompres untukmu supaya...demammu turun." Kata Ulquiorra terbata, semburat merah muncul di wajahnya saat Orihime mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di sela leher Ulquiorra (Benar-benar menggoda iman, tapi bukan Ulquiorra namanya kalo nggak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya kan?)

"O...onna...le...lepaskan aku!" Ulquiorra mulai panas dingin(Bagaimanapun juga Ulquiorra itu laki-laki normal, dia tidak mungkin menahan diri terlalu lama jika diperlakukan seperti ini)

"Ulqui-ku...n..." Orihime makin manja, wajahnya yang memerah karena demam kini mendongak menatap mata emerald pria dalam dekapannya.

Glek!

Ulquiorra menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Orihime mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra semakin panik, tapi kemudian mulai tenang saat merasakan jemari Orihime membelai lembut pipinya, dia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

3cm

2cm

1cm

0,5cm

Dan...

"ORIHIMEEEE...!"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Ulquiorra langsung menjauhkan tubuh Orihime saat mendengar keributan di depan rumah, sedangkan Orihime seketika tersadar akan apa yang baru saja akan dia lakukan, wajah keduanya sudah menyaingi warna tomat matang.

"ORIHIMEEEEE!"

Suara teriakan masih terdengar dari depan pintu rumah, Orihime langsung buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya, tapi karena keseimbangannya masih kacau tubuhnya pun oleng, beruntung Ulquiorra menahan tubuhnya sehingga gadis itu tak perlu berbenturan dengan lantai, lengan Ulquiorra melingkar di pinggang Orihime, dan tagan Orihime melingkar di leher Ulquiorra membuat keduanya terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan.

"Te...terima kasih." Kata Orihime terbata, wajahnya lebih merah dari yang tadi, berbeda dengan Ulquiorra yang kini telah memasang topeng datarnya lagi.

"ORIHIME!"

BRAK!

Entah bagai mana caranya Grimmjow masuk ke rumah, dan kini terang-terangan telah berada di depan kamar Orihime yang pintunya dia buka dengan kasar.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime menoleh ke arah pintu, keduanya melebarkan matanya saat melihat Grimmjow di depan kamar.

BRUK!

Sekeranjang buah yang dibawa Grimmjow tadi jatuh ke lantai, tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"O...Orihime..." Lirihnya

Orihime dan Ulquiorra langsung memisahkan diri.

"Tu...Grim...i...ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Orihime mendekat perlahan ke arah Grimmjow, sedangkan Grimmjow masih berdiri terpaku, tapi sedetik kemudian...

"ULQUIORRAAAA KUBUNUH KAU...!"

Dan butuh waktu satu jam untuk menenangkan Grimmjow, sekaligus meluruskan kesalah pahaman tadi, dan demam Orihime pun semakin tinggi.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Orihime berbaring di ranjangnya dengan termometer terselip di bibirnya, Noe duduk di sisi Orihime dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu, ekspresinya mulai berlebihan lagi, Grimmjow bersujud di samping ranjang Orihime, berniat meminta maaf karena telah membuat demam Orihime makin tinggi, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya berdiri di samping ranjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau itu sudah dewasa seharusnya sudah bisa mengontrol emosi." Ulquiorra menyindir Grimmjow, tangannya mengambil termometer di bibir Orihime dan mengamatinya, Grimmjow melirik Ulquiorra kesal.

"39,9oC" Gumam Ulquiorra

"Biar ku ambilkan air dingin untuk mengopresmu." Ulquiorra mulai beranjak.

"Biar aku saja!" Sentak Grimmjow.

"Tidak perlu, kau di sini saja!" Kata Ulquiorra tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ku bilang aku saja!" Kini Grimmjow menahan lengan Ulquiorra sehingga langkah pemuda pucat itu terhenti, mata emeraldnya menatap tajam ke arah Grimmjow.

"Kau ini ribut sekali, kau diam saja di sini biar aku yang pergi!" Ulquiorra menyentakkan lengannya hingga terlepas dari cengkraman Grimmjow.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih? Biar aku saja!" Nada suara Grimmjow meninggi.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar..." Lirih Orihime berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran kedua pria itu, tapi karena suaranya terlalu pelan, jadi keduanya tak mendengar kata-kata Orihime, dan mereka masih saja berebut siapa yang akan membawakan air dingin untuk Orihime.

"Kau yang keras kepala! Jangan berani memerintahku!" Kini Ulquiorra yang panas.

"Anu...tolong..." Orihime susah payah bicara, tapi tetap tak didengar kedua pria itu.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" Grimmjow makin panas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Ulquiorra melawan.

BUK! BUK!

Ditengah pertengkaran mereka yang semakin panas, tiba-tiba dua buah bantal melayang dan menghantam tepat di wajah tampan kedua pria yang sedang bertengkar itu, dan pertengkaran mereka pun terhenti, keduanya menoleh kearah ranjang dan mendapati Orihime kini tidur membelakangi mereka, menandakan bahwa gadis itu tengah marah.

Dan saat ini tak hanya Grimmjow, tapi Ulquiorra juga tengah bersujud di samping ranjang Orihime, mengharapkan pengampunan dari Orihime.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Orihime berbaring di ranjangnya dengan kompres di dahinya, beberapa waktu lalu akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Noe lah yang mengambil air dingin agar tidak menimbulkan keributan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

"Kau sudah makan belum Hime? Biar kubuatkan bubur ya?" Tawar Grimmjow.

"Kau sudah minum obat belum? Biar ku ambilkan, di mana tempatnya?" Kini Ulquiorra yang menawarkan bantuan.

"Hime-chan mau minum sesuatu? Bial Noe buatkan." Noe ikut menawarkan diri.

Orihime menoleh kearah ketiga orang di sisi ranjangnya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, tolong ya!" Lirih Orihime, dan ketiganya pun langsung melesat keluar kamar dan menjalankan tugas masing-masing. (Yah, tidak bisa dibilang masing-masing sih soalnya...yah...baca aja lanjutannya!)

Setelah mengambil obat (Sebelumnya dikasih tahu sama Noe, tempat penyimpanan obatnya) Ulquiorra berjalan kedapur dan mendapati dua makhluk berbeda umur sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi.

"Ngapain kamu kesini emo? Tugasmu bukan di sini!" Grimmjow mengusir Ulquiorra, kedua tangannya tengah memasukkan sesuatu kedalam panci.

"Hei, apa yang kau masukkan ke panci itu?" Tuding Ulquiorra melihat ada yang ganjil dari bubur buatan Grimmjow.

"Minyak." Jawab Grimmjow dengan santainya.

"KENAPA BUBUR DIKASIH MINYAK? BODOH!" Ulquiorra buru-buru menyambar botol yang dituang Grimmjow dan melihat isi panci, bubur di dalam panci telah terendam oleh minyak.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau menyuruh Orihime memakan minyak?" Ulquiorra meneriaki muka Grimmjow, sedangkan Grimmjow sendiri cuma mengorek kupingnya dengan kelingkingnya.

"Bukannya lebih enak pakai minyak?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan bego-nya, dada Ulquiorra kembang kempis menahan marah dan akhirnya...

"DASAR KUCING BODOH! BUAT ULANG SEKARANG!" Dan Grimmjow pun membuat ulang buburnya.

Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Noe yang sibuk membuat jus jeruk, mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar saat melihat Noe memasukkan butiran-butiran jeruk ke dalam blender tanpa mengupas kulitnya.

"OTOKOOOO!" Ulquiorra meneriaki Noe (Waduh Ulqui dari tadi teriak-teriak terus OOC banget deh)

Noe menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa Ulu?" Tanya Noe judes.

"Jangan memasukkan jeruk beserta kulitnya!" Ulquiorra langsung mematikan blender yang baru saja dinyalakan Noe.

"Lho, aku lihat di TV ada buah jeluk diblendel dengan kulitnya lalu jadi jus jeluk." Kata Noe polos.

"Pffft..." Grimmjow menahan tawanya saat mendengar alasan Noe tadi, Ulquiorra melirik Grimmjow.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Seperti kau tidak melakukan kesalahan konyol saja, kau itu tak ada bedanya dengan dia." Kata Ulquiorra dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Grimmjow melangkah maju, dengan panci berisi bubur minyak di tangannya.

"Kasihan sekali, kau masih muda tapi daya pendengaranmu sudah berkurang." Nada suara Ulquiorra membuat amarah Grimmjow semakin tinggi.

"Aku tidak syuka diteltawakan oleh olang yang tellihat bodoh syepeltimu, apa lagi disyamakan." Noe menambahkan.

"Apa? Kau mengataiku bodoh? Dasar bocah sial!" Grimmjow mulai geram.

"Kalian memang sama." Sabung Ulquiorra.

Ketiganya pun saling melempar deathglare terbaik mereka dan di detik berikutnya, terjadilah perang besar di dapur bercat orange itu.

PRAG!

PYAR!

BRAK!

BRUK!

KLONTAG!

Sementara itu di kamar Orihime mendengar keributan yang membuatnya tak tenang.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa lagi itu..." Gumam Orihime lemas dengan aliran bening di kedua pipinya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Orihime turun dari ranjangnya menuju dapur, dan sesampainya di dapur, dia disuguhi pemandangan yang tak layak untuk ditayangkan, dimana dapurnya sudah menjelma menjadi medan perang, dengan ketiga perusuh yang masih ribut, lengkap degan piring, gelas, panci dan alat-alat dapur lain yang beterbangan.

"Kalian ini..." Orihime mendesis pelan, tapi sanggup mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang yang sedang berperang di dapur.

Glek!

Ketiganya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Dan kini Noe ikut bergabung dengan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow dalam aksi mereka bersujud di samping ranjang Orihime, dan di kepala mereka telah dihiasi benjolan seperti es krim tingkat tiga (ck...ck...ck...kasihan bener mereka) sedangkan Orihime tidur di ranjangnya, membelakangi UlquiGrimNoe yang sedang bersujud.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Ulquiorra meletakkan bubur dan obat di meja kecil dekat ranjang Orihime, Grimmjow menghampiri Orihime dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Biar kusu..."

"Nggak usah! Aku bisa makan sendiri!" Potong Orihime, Grimmjow berjenggit kaget karena dibentak Orihime, dan detik berikutnya Grimmjow pundung di pojokan kamar sambil merancau.

"Hime membenciku...dia benci padaku...aku dibenci..." Grimmjow merancau dengan melasnya.

"Onna..." Ulquiorra terdiam melihat tatapan tajam Orihime.

"Baik lah aku tak akan mengganggumu." Kata Ulquiorra berusaha tetap datar, tapi nyatanya terdengar lemas seperti anak anjing yang habis dimarahi tuannya, dan dia pun menemani Grimmjow jongkok di pojokan.

"Hi...Hime-chaaan..." Noe melancarkan puppy eyes-nya, tapi kemudian terlonjak dan turun perlahan dari ranjang Orihime saat Orihime meletakkan mangkuknya dengan kasar di meja.

"Hiks...hiks...Hime-chan masyih malah Ulu...Om Glimm..." Noe ikut pundung bersama Grimmjow.

"Hiks...hiks...kenapa kamu panggil aku Om sdangkan Ulquiorra enggak?" Tanya Grimmjow lemas.

"Soalnya kamu pantas dipanggil Om." Jawab Noe dengan polosnya, dan Grimmjow semakin pundung.

Orihime turun perlahan dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ketiga anak anjing (Dikeroyok UlquiGrimNoe) maksud saya menghampiri ketiga orang yang jongkok di pojok kamarnya, dan berhenti tepat di belakang mereka.

UlquiGrimNoe merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakang mereka, seketika perasaan buruk menghampiri ketiganya, dan mereka pun menoleh berbarengan ala slow motion, dan mendapati Orihime sedang...

"Ulquiorra tolong pukul kepalaku!" Kata Grimmjow

"Dengan senang hati."

Plak!

"Sakit tahu!" Grimmjow mengelus belakang kepalanya yang habis dipukul Ulqui.

"Kau sendiri yang minta." Jawab Ulquiorra cuek

"Ah...Hime-chan..." Mata Noe berbinar-binar menatap Orihime.

"O...Onna...kamu..."

"Memaafkan kami?" Ucap UlquiGrimNoe serentak saat ketiganya melihat Orihime tersenyum lembut kearah mereka bertiga.

"Um...maaf ya, aku tadi sudah membentak dan memukul kalian, padahal kalian bermaksud baik padaku." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya bersemu merah, membuat ketiga orang di depannya tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah Orihime yang menurut mereka 'Sangat Manis'

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik dari yang tadi, terima kasih."

"Hwaaaa My Himeeeee...ku pikir kau membenciku hweeee..." Grimmjow menerjang Orihime, memeluknya erat dan menggusap-usapkan wajahnya di wajah Orihime.

"LEPASKAN DIAAAAA!" Protes Noe dan juga err...Ulquiora(?) yang kemudian berusaha memisahkan Grimmjow dan Orihime.

"Apaan sih kalian ini mengganggu kemesraan kami saja!" Grimmjow nggak terima dipisahkan.

Ulquiorra dan Noe melemparkan deathglarenya ke arah Grimmjow.

"Sudah sudah! Jangan bertengkar lagi!" Orihime menengahi mereka.

oreta awai tsubasa

kimi wa sukoshi

aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa

mou dareka no tame ja nakute

jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel di ruangan itu, yang ternyata milik Grimmjow.

Grimmjow melihat layar ponselnya, dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah horor, seperti melihat hantu, dengan was-was dia menekan tombol hijau dan mengarahkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"M...Moshi moshi?"

"DASAR KUCING BEGO! DIMANA KAMU?" Suara dari seberang membuat empat orang di kamar Orihime terlonjak kaget.

"I...I...Ibu...kau mengatai anakmu sendiri 'Kucing bego'..." Aliran bening menghiasi kedua pipi Grimmjow, meratapi nasibnya, bahkan ibunya sendiri saja mengatai dirinya, gimana orang lain?

"JANGAN CEREWET! CEPAT PULANG SEKARAG! KAU LUPA APA YANG KUPERINTAHKAN PADAMU HAH? BERSIHKAN KAMAR MANDI! RAPIKAN KAMARMU! CUCI PIRING DAN BELANJA KEPERLUAN SELAMA SEBULAN! PULANG SEKARANG ATAU TAK ADA MAKAN MALAM UNTUKMU!

"BAIK! BAIK! BAI...K!" Grimmjow langsung lari pontang-panting keluar kamar Orihime.

"MAAF HIMEEEE AKU TAK BISA MENEMANIMU LAMA-LAMAAAA...!" Teriak Grimmjow di sela larinya.

"Iya, tak apa." Jawab Orihime sweatdrop, dan tentu saja tak sampai di telinga Grimmjow.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Tak terasa, siang telah berganti malam, Ulquiorra pamit pulang, tidak baik jika seorang laki-laki berada di rumah teman gadisnya terlalu larut saat tak ada orang tua atau wali sang gadis tak ada di rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan Ulqui, terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini." Orihime tersenyum lembut kearah Ulquiorra.

"Hn, sama-sama, aku pulang dulu." Ulquiorra pun berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah bercat putih itu.

Orihime masih berdiri menatap punggung Ulquiorra yang menjauh hingga tertelan kegelapan malam, setelah sosok Ulquiorra tak terlaihat lagi, Orihime membalikkan badannya berniat memasuki rumah, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya, Orihime menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Ichigo tengah berdiri di depannya.

"I...Ichigo?" Orihime menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"Iya, ini aku." Ichigo menatap lurus Orihime.

"I...Ichigo, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa penuh luka begini?" Orihime menyentuh wajah Ichigo yang ditempeli plester luka disana sini.

"Tak apa, hanya masalah laki-laki." Jawab Ichigo menenangkan Orihime.

"Orihime, maafkan aku atas yang kulakukan kemarin," Kata Ichigo lirih, dari wajahnya telihat penyesalan yang dalam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu, aku hanya...entah kenapa kesadaranku direbut paksa saat itu." Lanjut Ichigo, Orihime hanya menatap Ichigo yang sedang memberi penjelasan atas perlakuannya kemarin.

Orihime tersenyum tipis.

"Aku...aku sudah memaafkanmu kok Ichi," Orihime tersenyum lembut.

"Melihat tingkah Ulquiorra Grimmjow dan Noe hari ini sudah cukup mengobati kekecewaanku kemarin, lagi pula aku tak mau bermusuhan denganmu, kita ini teman kan?" Kata Orihime masih dengan senyuman terpancar di wajahnya.

"I...iya, kita...teman." Entah kenapa jauh di dasar hati Ichigo terdapat rasa tak rela saat mengatakan ' Teman' untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau tak perlu bersedih seperti ini Ichigo, semangatlah!" Orihime mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada, Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tak kusangka aku akan mendapat dorongan semangat dari orang sakit hehehe..." Ichigo terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak rambut Orihime.

"Uu...h Ichi, rambutku jadi berantakan nih!" Orihime mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Ha ha ha maaf maaf Hime." Entah kenapa Orihime tak merasakan apa pun meski saat ini jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Ichigo, padahal dulu dia akan berdebar-debar saat berdekatan dengan Ichigo.

Apakah ini artinya Orihime telah kehilangan rasa cintanya tehadap Ichigo?

Bersambung

Haru:"Akhirnya update..." Ngelap keringet di jidat.

Ulqui:"Lama amat lu update? Kebanyakan malesnya ya? Tidur terus sih"

Haru:"Enak aja lu ngomong, aku ada urusan jadi nggak sempet bikin fic!"

Ulqui:"Btw, di chap ini aku OOC baget yaa? Jadi banyak omong."

Haru:"Lu kalo aku kasih dialog dikit protes, dikasih banyak protes, mau lo apa hm?"

Ulqui:"Mau aku, cepetan bikin aku sama onnaku jadian!"

Grim:Nongol tiba-tiba"Enak aja lu! Harusnya gue yang jadian sama Hime!"

Ulqui:Selama ada aku jangan harap kamu bisa jadian sama Orihime Inoue!"

Grim:"Apa? Beraninya kau..."

Haru:"STOOOP! Cukup sampe di sini pertengkaran kalian! Lagian chap 9 kalo nggak chap 10 nanti juga bakal kelar, kalian lihat aja apa yang jadi keputusan Haru nanti okay!"

UlquiGrim: Manggut-manggut

Nah readers, mohon saran dan kritik yang membangun, silakan tekan kotak review dibawah ini.

*Salam Cute*


	9. Chapter 9

Haru: Mengendap-endap, tengok kanan kiri "Ano...HONTOUNI GOMENASAI MINNA-SAMAAA!" Sembah sujud di depan para reader.

Reader: Buang muka.

Haru: "Hwee...silakan bunuh saya karena baru update sekarang" Mbagiin katana ke para reader "Saya rela jadi bahan percobaannya Mayuri, jadi objek penelitiannya Szayel, atau jadi makanan para menos, asal reader sekalian bisa memaafkan kekhilafan author nista macam saya"

Ulqui: "Kemana aja sih lu sampe segitunya menelantarkan kami yang udah hampir klimaks gini?"

Haru: Nengok ke Ulqui "Huweeee...Ulqui...saya kangen sama kamu..." Nerjang Ulqui tanpa peringatan.

Grim: "Lho, ini siapa ya? Kayak pernah kenal?"

Haru: "Hweee...Grimmy..." Kali ini nemplok ke Grim.

Grim: "Heh, siape lu? Jangan peluk peluk! pergi sono! Syuh syuh!" 

Haru: Pinjem tangannya Ulqui, ngarahin ke Grimmy "Ulqui, bilang cero!"

Ulqui: "Cero!"

Grim: "Gyaaaaa!" Gosong seketika.

Anggap saja dialog di atas itu nggak ada!

Gomenasai minna, rupanya saya keasyikan main di fandom Naru, jadi malah kehilangan inspirasi buat fic ini, sekali lagi silakan bunuh author laknat ini *mbagiin bom nuklir ke para reader*

Saya janji nggak akan mengulanginya untuk fic UlquiHime yang lain nantinya, semoga kalian masih berkenan untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini, meskipun udah agak jadul

Okay, sebelum kalian membunuh saya, biarkan saya bercerita dulu ya?

Enjoy please!

Disclaimer: Saya bukan yang punya Bleach, makannya saya nyempil di sini sebagai author yang bikin karangan ngawur tentang manga bikinan Om Tite Kubo ini.

Chapter 9

My Love And Four Leaf Clover

Orihime melangkah mantab menuju kelasnya, dia sudah sembuh dari sakitnya, mungkin karena beban pikirannya sudah berkurang karena telah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Ichigo.

"MY HIMEEEEEEEE!" Grimmjow datang dari arah belakang Orihime dan langsung memeluk gadis itu sebelum Orihime menoleh padanya.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Aku senang sekali..." Kata Grimmjow dengan manja, seperti anak kucing yang baru saja ketemu sama majikannya.

"Ano...sesak Grim..." Lirih Orihime, Grimmjow sadar akan perbuatannya yang memeluk Orihime dengan tenaga kingkongnya *dicakar Grim* (Gua kucing bukan kingkong!) *Lha? Malah ngaku?* LANJUT! Grimmjou pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang saat melihatmu dari kejauhan tadi" Grimmjow menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal karena nggak keramas selama setahun(?)

"Memangnya kau lihat aku dari mana?" Orihime mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Grimmjow menuju kelas mereka.

"Dari pintu gerbang" Kata Grimmjow santai, Orihime cengo.

Dari pintu gerbang bisa lihat orang yang berada di lantai dua, dan bisa sangat yakin bahwa orang itu benar-benar Orihime? Padahal pastinya Grimmjow melihat Orihime hanya dari celah pintu kelas yang kebetulan terbuka, dan tentunya hanya sekilas saja kan? Ck ck ck ck cinta memang mengerikan.

Sreeek!

Pintu kelas 1-3 terbuka, dan menampakkan dua makhluk berbeda warna rambut, yang satu orange, satu lagi biru ngejreng, keberadaan mereka menarik perhatian Ichigo dan Rukia yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Kau sudah sembuh Orihime?" Ichigo menghampiri Orihime, sedangkan Grimmjow mulai memasang muka masam dan siap menghadang kedatangan Ichigo.

"Mau apa kau?" Desis Grimmjow saat dirinya sudah berada di depan Ichigo.

"Grim, yang kemarin itu hanya salah paham saja kok, aku juga sudah memaafkan Ichigo, kau juga jangan memusuhinya lagi ya!" Orihime menengahi kedua pemuda itu, Grimmjow masih melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo hanya menunduk prihatin akan sikap teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi selama aku tak ada?" Tanya Rukia yang telah berada di dekat ketiga orang temannya itu, ketiganya menoleh pada Rukia.

"Errrr tidak ada apa-apa kok Rukia, hanya masalah kecil" Sangkal Orihime dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku tidak percaya, pasti ada sesuatu sampai Grimmjow dan bahkan Ulquiorra marah besar pada Ichigo, atau jangan-jangan semua ini karena kau Orihime?" Tuding Rukia, Orihime tersentak mendengar perkataan Rukia, Grimmjow kini menoleh geram pada gadis bermata violet itu.

"Hei, kau jangan sembarangan menuduh ya! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tidak usah ikut campur!" Bentakan Grimmjow barusan membuat Rukia terdiam, hatinya bagaikan dirobek-robek begitu kasar dengan kata-kata Grimmjow barusan.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu kan Grim?" Orihime menarik lengan Grimmjow, menjauhkannya dari hadapan Rukia yang terlihat shock.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar, kita ini teman kan? Aku tidak ingin bermusuhan dengan kalian" Lirih Orihime, ketiga temannya terdiam.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo, kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bertengkar, apa lagi karena aku, aku tak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kalian yang sudah kalian jalani sejak kecil..." Orihime menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari kedua mata kelabunya.

"Hime, aku... "

"Tolong, Grim, aku sudah memaafkan Ichigo, kau juga...tolong maafkanlah dia, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, jadi tolong...jangan ada yang bertengkar lagi" Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata biru Grimmjow yang masih terpaku padanya.

"Hi...Hime?" Grimmjow tak sanggup menatap sorot mata memohon dari Orihime, dia tidak tega melihat Orihime yang seperti itu, dan akhirnya dia pun menyerah pada tatapan mata kelabu Orihime yang sedikit berkaca karena air mata yang mengambang di sana, kemudian mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan permintaan Orihime untuk memaafkan Ichigo.

"Baiklah..." Lirih Grimmjow, Rukia tersentak tak percaya, mata violetnya menatap penuh kekecewaan pada Orihime, kenapa? Karena dia merasa Orihime telah benar-benar mengambil Grimmjow darinya.

Di tengah kegembiraan dimana Grimmjow dan Ichigo kembali berbaikan, di sana terdapat kebencian baru yang muncul dari kecemburuan Rukia.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Istirahat siang kali ini GrimIchiHimeRuki tidak pergi ke atap seperti biasa, tentu saja, karena saat ini hujan sedang turun, mereka tentu tak mau jatuh sakit untuk kedua kalinya, hanya orang yang bodoh yang akan mengunjungi tempat itu di saat hujan turun dengan cukup lebat, keempatnya hanya berdiam di dalam kelas (Tunggu! Mereka nggak bisa dibilang diam juga sih, karena keempat orang itu sedang melakukan ritual mereka, ya itu mengundi siapa yang akan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan siang ini)

"Jan Ken Pon!" Seru mereka sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka di udara.

"Aku lagi...?" Lirih Orihime lemas.

"Biar kuantar! Kau kan baru sembuh Hime!" Tawar Ichigo, Orihime menatap Ichigo dengan puppyeyesnya yang sarat akan rasa terima kasih.

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang antar!" Grimmjow mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, Rukia menyipitkan matanya menatap kelakuan Grimmjow.

"Aku saja yang pergi dengan Orihime!" Sela Rukia dengan nada datar tak seperti biasanya, membuat ketiga temannya menatap aneh ke arah Rukia.

"Dari pada dengan kalian, akan lebih aman jika dia bersamaku! Ayo pergi Hime!" Kata Rukia sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas lebih dulu, dan disusul Orihime yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kalian tunggu di sini saja ya! Jangan berantem!" Pesan Orihime sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

=oooooo=

Orihime dan Rukia berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah, tak ada percakapan di antara mereka, Orihime sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu, karena tidak biasanya Rukia sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bicara.

"Um...Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" Tanya Orihime dengan hati-hati, Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba, Orihime pun menghentikan langkanya di depan Rukia, dan menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Orihime, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu!" Kata Rukia dengan nada datar seperti tadi, Orihime menautkan alisnya.

"Membicarakan apa Rukia?" Tanya Orihime tak mengerti dengan sikap temannya yang berubah hari ini.

"Ikut aku!" Rukia berjalan melewati Orihime, dan Orihime mengikuti langkah Rukia yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Di dalam kelas

"Uuugh~ Hime sama Rukia kok lama sekali si~h...aku kan sudah lapar sekali..." Keluh Grimmjow sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi.

"Jangan-jangan mereka terjebak di tengah medan perang?" Pikir Ichigo, kedua pemuda itu langsung bertatapan dengan ekspresi horor.

"Tidak mungkin!" Meskipun keduanya berkata seperti itu, tapi keduanya langsung keluar kelas menyusul Orihime dan Rukia, berharap apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak sama dengan kenyataan yang akan mereka temui nanti.

Dan tentu saja apa yang mereka pikirkan memang tak sama dengan yang terjadi sesungguhnya, kedua pemuda berambut mencolok itu sama sekali tak menemukan Orihime maupun Rukia di kantin.

"Kemana mereka?" Gumam Grimmjow sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, namun tak juga menemukan keberadaan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Kita berpencar saja untuk mencari mereka!" Usul Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kau kesana, aku ke sana!" Grimmjow menunjuk arah berlawanan untuk rute mereka mencari kedua teman gadis mereka itu.

Di tangga menuju atap.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rukia? Apa tidak bisa nanti saja? Grimmjow dan Ichigo pasti menunggu kita" Orihime terlihat gelisah, firasatnya mengatakan kalau apa yang akan dibicarakan adalah hal yang tidak baik.

"Orihime..." Lirih Rukia, Orihime mengonsentrasikan perhatiannya pada teman lamanya itu.

"Tolong...jauhi Grimmjow!" Orihime terkesiap saat mendengar permintaan Rukia.

"A...apa maksudmu Rukia? Grimmjow itu kan teman kita, mana mungkin aku bisa menjauhinya?" Protes Orihime.

"Aku suka Grimjow!" Seru Rukia, kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam, menutupi semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya, Orihime tersentak saat mendengar pengakuan Rukia, gadis berambut orange itu tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia hanya mampu terdiam menatap teman lamanya yang tengah dipenuhi emosi itu.

"Ru...ki..."

"Tolong Orihime, jauhi Grimmjow, kumohon!" Rukia mencengkram kedua lengan Orihime dan mengguncang tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Hanya karena kau mencintai Grimmjow, tidak perlu sampai menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya kan?" Tolak Orihime dengan menepiskan tangan Rukia yang mencengkram lengannya, Rukia tersentak mendengar penolakan Orihime.

"Orihime...jangan-jangan kau...juga suka Grimmjow ya?" Pikiran Rukia yang kalut hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata tuduhan saja.

"Rasa sukaku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku menyukainya sebagai teman, harusnya kau mengerti itu Rukia!" Kali ini Orihime yang mencengkram lengan Rukia.

"Kau bohong! Kau pasti juga mengincar Grimmjow, iya kan? Kalau tidak kenapa kau menolak permintaanku? Bukankah dulu yang kau suka itu Ichigo hah?" Rukia menepiskan cengkraman Orihime dan menantangnya.

"Kenapa Ichigo juga ikut dibawa dalam masalah ini?" Protes Orihime.

"Benar kan? Kau suka Ichigo? Apa sekarang kau masih mencintai Ichigo? Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi Orihime? Harusnya kau jadian saja sama Ichigo, aku tidak butuh dia, YANG KUBUTUHKAN HANYA GRIMMJOW! ICHIGO UNTUKMU SAJA KAU SENANGKAN ORIHI..."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Rukia sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Orihime menatap tajam ke arah Rukia, sedangkan Rukia menatap tak percaya pada Orihime sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang masih berdenyut akibat tamparan Orihime.

"Dinginkan kepalamu Rukia! Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu mengenai temanmu sendiri! PERASAAN ITU TIDAK SESEDERHANA SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" Seru Orihime yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung menatap kepergiannya, tak lama kemudian air mata gadis itu mengalir dari mata violetnya, Rukia berjongkok memeluk lutut, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

=oooooo=

Orihime berlari menyusuri koridor dengan air mata yang mengalir deras melewati kedua pipinya, gadis itu tidak habis pikir, kenapa Rukia bisa mengatakan hal kejam seperti tadi? Kenapa Rukia jadi temperamental seperti itu? Dia sungguh tak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran teman lamanya itu.

Orihime masih berlari tak tentu arah, entah kenapa disaat seperti ini yang dia pikirkan hanyalah ingin segera bertemu dengan Ulquiorra, kenapa? Kenapa harus Ulquiorra? Memangnya pemuda itu siapanya sampai dia harus bergantung pada keberadaan pemuda pucat itu?

Orihime sendiri tidak tahu pasti, kenapa dia sungguh sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ulquiorra dan menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya pada pemuda itu, yang dia tahu hanya di sana lah tempat ternyaman baginya untuk berkeluh kesah dan menumpahkan segalanya tanpa beban, tapi...dimana pemuda itu sekarang? Bukankah dia selalu ada setiap Orihime membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya? Bukankah dia selalu muncul setiap kali Orihime tengah bersedih? Lalu kemana perginya sosok itu sekarang? Di saat Orihime tengah butuh sandaran untuk menangis, dimana sang pemuda pucat itu?

"Ulqui...Ulqui...hiks..." Orihime menyebut-nyebut nama Ulquiorra di sela isak tangisnya, berharap pemuda itu akan datang saat dia memanggilnya.

Orihime melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berjalan membelakanginya di depan sana.

"Ulqui?" Lirih Orihime.

Gadis itu kemudian mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati pemuda itu, tangannya terulur seolah berusaha meraih sosok yang dia kenali sebagai Ulquiorra.

Bruk!

Orihime menabrak seseorang di persimpangan jalan, padahal jaraknya dengan Ulquiorra hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja, Orihime mendongak menatap pemuda yang dia tabrak barusan.

"Ichi?"

"Orihime, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir.

Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya saat mendengar nama Orihime, mata emeraldnya melebar saat melihat Ichigo mendekap Orihime yang tengah menangis, dia tahu karena mata kelabu Orihime terlihat dari sela bahu Ichigo, mata kelabu yang basah itu menatapnya, tapi dia tak sanggup meraih pemiliknya yang kini dalam dekapan seseorang yang dia tahu sejak awal, adalah orang yang dicintai Orihime sampai gadis itu rela kehujanan hanya untuk mencari four leaf clover sebagai lucky item untuk menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda berambut orange itu.

Orihime menatap mata emerald Ulquiorra yang masih terpaku padanya, terlihat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa saat ini lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tubuhnya seolah sulit untuk digerakkan, padahal dia ingin berteriak menyebut nama pemuda pucat di hadapannya, dia ingin berlari meraih sosok itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya air matanya saja yang bisa bergerak dengan bebas membasahi pipinya yang merah, bahkan sampai sosok itu berbalik meninggalkannya pun Orihime tak mampu mengucapkan apapun untuk menahannya pergi, padahal batinnya sudah meronta ingin menahan kepergian pemuda yang sangat dia butuhkan itu, padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah mendapatkan sandaran untuk menangis, kenapa dia masih menginginkan Ulquiorra?

"Ulqui..." Lirihnya sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh lemas dalam dekapan Ichigo.

"Hime? Orihime? Kau kenapa?" Ichigo mengguncangkan tubuh Orihime, berusaha untuk menyadarkan gadis itu, namun usahanya sia-sia, dia pun menggendong Orihime dengan bridal style menuju ruang kesehatan.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Orihime menatap keychain kelelawar miliknya, benda yang secara tidak langsung adalah pemberian Ulquiorra, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering memikirkan pemuda bermata emerald itu, dan setiap kali dia memikirkannya selalu saja jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari keadaan normal, dia pernah merasakan keadaan ini saat dia menyimpan perasaan kepada Ichigo, tapi sepertinya ini jauh lebih parah dari keadaannya dulu.

Tok! Tok!

Orihime kembali ke alam sadarnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Apa kau di dalam Hime-chan?" Suara seorang wanita muda terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Iya Nee-chan, ada apa?" Orihime berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya, kemudian membuka pintu bercat putih itu dan menampakkan seorang wanita muda berambut hijau toska sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Rukia datang mencarimu" Orihime terkesiap.

"Ru...Rukia?" Tanya Orihime tak yakin.

"Iya, dia menunggumu di teras"

"Terima kasih Nee-chan!" Kata Orihime yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Nel.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang Nel dari belakang.

"Entahlah, masalah anak muda mungkin" Nel tersenyum lembut pada suaminya.

Di teras

"Rukia? Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

Greb!

Orihime melebarkan matanya saat Rukia memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ru...ki...?"

"Maafkan aku Orihime...maafkan atas perkataanku siang tadi!" Lirih Rukia, Orihime tertegun mendengar permintaan maaf Rukia.

"Rukia, kau...kenapa?" Tanya Orihime yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu, Rukia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tadi siang...aku sudah bicara dengan Grimmjow," Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, Orihime terdiam, namun dia berusaha tetap fokus pada pendengarannya untuk menyimak kelanjutan ucapan Rukia.

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya," Lanjut Rukia, Orihime masih diam.

"Aku...sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya, tapi...aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau aku disini menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya," Kali ini Rukia mendongak menatap mata kelabu Orihime.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?" Tanya Rukia, Orihime menggeleng pelan.

"Dia bilang..."

"Rukia!" Seseorang memanggil Rukia sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perhatian Orihime dan Rukia pun teralih ke sumber suara, keduanya melebarkan matanya saat mendapati pemuda yang sedang mereka bicarakan kini tengah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Grimm...jow?" Gumam Rukia.

"Biar aku sendiri yang mengatakannya!" Pinta Grimmjow, pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Orihime dan Rukia, namun tatapan mata birunya tak teralih sedikitpun dari sosok gadis berambut orange panjang yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan iris kelabunya.

"Rukia...bisakah...kau meninggalkan kami sebentar?" Lirih Grimmjow yang tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun ke arah gadis mungil itu.

"Aku...mengerti..." Kata Rukia yang kemudian meninggalkan Orihime dan Grimmjow ke samping rumah Orihime, kini dia bersandar di dinding bercat putih tak jauh dari tempat kedua temannya yang sedang bicara.

"Orihime, kau tahu? Sejak pertemuan pertama kita di SMP dulu, aku sama sekali tak bisa melupakanmu," Orihime menunduk, tak berani menatap mata biru Grimmjow, Rukia yang berada di balik tembok memegangi dadanya yang terasa amat sakit, dia masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya itu dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Entah kenapa...aku tak bisa menghapus dirimu dari ingatanku," Grimmjow menyibakkan poni Orihime yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Karena insiden di hari pertama kau datang itu, aku jadi menghindarimu, padahal aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa minder dengan perempuan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu," Kata Grimmjow sambil tersenyum mengingat kebodohannya saat pertama bertemu dengan Orihime.

"Aku menemukan kembali keberanianku saat kita bertemu lagi di hari pertama masuk SMU, meskipun awalnya kau melupakanku, sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa, tapi juga lega karena kau melupakan kebodohanku saat pertama kita bertemu,"

"Tolong hentikan!" Pinta Orihime, matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap lurus ke mata biru Grimmjow, tangan mungilnya menutup bibir pemuda itu, menahan apapun yang akan keluar dari sana.

Grimmjow tersenyum lembut, kemudian menurunkan tangan Orihime dari bibirnya.

"Tidak, biarkan aku bicara Hime, tolong dengarkan aku!" Pintanya.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, dadanya benar-benar sakit saat ini, dia ingin lari, tapi tak sanggup, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan tak dapat digerakkan.

"Aku senang sekali bisa menjadi teman dekatmu Hime, aku senang bisa bicara banyak denganmu, aku juga senang bisa berada di sisimu dan bercanda denganmu," Grimmjow menggigit bibir bawahnya, dadanya tersa sesak saat mengatakan hal tadi.

"Sampai sekarang aku...masih mencintaimu...Orihime..." Kata Grimmjow kemudian, Rukia merosot terduduk ketika mendengar langsung pernyataan cinta Grimmjow pada Orihime, sedangkan Orihime sendiri tak sanggup menatap wajah Grimmjow, dia tak sanggup melihat ekspresi pemuda itu sekarang.

"Lihat aku Hime!" Grimmjow mengangkat dagu Orihime dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, mempertemukan mata birunya dengan mata kelabu Orihime.

"Aku tak ingin memaksamu, aku tahu kau mencintai orang lain, dan aku tahu pasti siapa orang itu, aku hanya ingin...kau tahu perasaanku padamu, aku tak ingin membebanimu Hime, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, aku ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai," Air mata Orihime pecah mencengar perkataan Grimmjow, dia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sanggup mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Orihime.

"Tapi aku akan tetap menjaga perasaanku padamu, hingga aku menemukan orang yang akan menjadi takdirku, kau tenang saja! Aku akan mendukungmu!" Grimmjow mengacak rambut Orihime dengan gemas, sedangkan Orihime sendiri masih menangis sesengukan.

"Raihlah dia Hime! Atau kau akan kehilangannya" Lirih Grimmjow, Orihime mendongak menatap Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih Grimm...terima kasih..." Ucapnya, Grimmjow mendekap Orihime yang masih menangis, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, Rukia yang berada di balik tembok merasa lega, karena persahabatan mereka tidak hancur karena permasalahan cinta diantara mereka.

*Four Leaf Clover*

Hari ini Orihime sama sekali tak menemukan Ulquiorra di mana pun, tak biasanya pemuda itu tak menampakkan diri, dan tak biasanya pula pemuda itu tidak masuk sekolah.

Apakah dia sakit?

Ulquiorra? Sakit?

Sungguh sulit dipercaya, tapi ada orang yang bilang, orang bodoh tak akan bisa kena flu, tapi Ulquiorra bukanlah orang yang termasuk dalam golongan bodoh, bahkan bisa dibilang dia itu termasuk golongan genius, jadi wajar kalau dia bisa sakit juga.

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hal bodoh apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?" Gumam Orihime sambil berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Tapi kalau dia benar-benar sakit...aku kan tidak tahu di mana rumahnya, bagai mana aku bisa menjenguknya?" Lirih Orihime, saat ini dia merasa sangat tidak berguna karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Ulquiorra sedang sakit.

"Kau kanapa Hime? Kulihat kau berbicara sendiri sejak tadi?" Orihime menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyapanya.

"Ah, Ichigo? A...aku...tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja...ada yang sedang kupikirkan." Kata Orihime kaku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Ichigo yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Orihime.

"Um...itu...masalah pribadi, jadi maaf...tidak bisa kuceritakan" Orihime tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo, kini dia bisa bersikap biasa pada pemuda itu, mungkin karena saat ini dia sudah mempunyai tambatan hati yang lain.

"Ah ti...tidak apa-apa kok, kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kalau memang kau tidak mau" Kata Ichigo salah tingkah.

"Ano...aku duluan ya Ichigo, aku ada urusan yang perlu kuselesaikan, ja ne!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo dan berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu yang terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

Tep!

Ichigo tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, dia pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Grimmjow berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jangan memulai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo!" Lirih Grimmjow, Ichigo kembali menatap ke arah menghilangnya Orihime.

"Aku tahu" Ucapnya.

=oooooo=

Orihime berlari menyusuri pinggiran sungai, untuk kesekian kalinya Orihime mengunjungi tempat itu dengan tujuan sama, ya itu menemukan four leaf clover, Orihime menghentikan langkahnya di tempat yang berbeda dari biasanya, tak ada rumpun clover yang tumbuh di sana, lalu kenapa dia berhenti di sana?

Orihime memejamkan matanya, menajamkan insting dan nalurinya.

"Ku mohon Kami-sama, kali ini kumohon, ijinkan aku untuk menemukannya, aku benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya saat ini" Gumam Orihime, kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di depan dadanya.

"Ku mohon Yotsuba no kuroba, tunjukkan dirimu padaku!"

Orihime membuka kedua mata kelabunya perlahan, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersimpuh di depan rerumputan di depannya, tangannya terulur dan menyibakkan rerumputan itu perlahan.

Deg!

Jantungnya seolah berhenti untuk sesaat, mata kelabunya menatap lekat-lekat setangkai clover di depannya, dihitungnya berkali-kali daun clover itu.

"Ini...sungguhan kan?" Gumamnya, dengan sedikit bergetar, tangannya mengarah pada setangkai clover itu.

"Ini benar-benar four leaf clover?" Gumamnya lagi, kali ini dia memetik tangkai mungil itu, dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajahnya, dan kembali mengamati jumlah daun clover itu.

"Yokatta..." Gumamnya lega sambil menggenggam tangkai mungil itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak rusak, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut dan penuh ketulusan saat mengatakannya, kedua mata kelabunya tertutup seolah menghayati setiap detak perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dadanya.

Dan kini saatnya dia kembali ke tujuan awalnya, Orihime membuka matanya dan melangkah mantab meninggalkan sungai, menuju tempat yang mungkin bisa mempertemukannya dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Semoga...dia ada di sana..." Lirihnya di sela langkahnya.

Di taman kota

Orihime menjejakkan kakinya di tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Ulquiorra, mata kelabunya mengamati setiap sudut taman, berharap dapat menemukan sosok yang dia cari, Orihime mulai berjalan mengelilingi taman itu, perasaannya semakin kalut tatkala dia tak juga menemukan pria bermata emerald yang selama beberapa hari ini rajin berkunjung ke dalam mimpinya.

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di pinggir air mancur kecil sambil mencorat-coret sesuatu, Orihime tersenyum lega, karena akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang dia cari, gadis itu pun berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda pucat itu sambil mengontrol nafasnya yang tak tertur setelah berlari-lari tadi.

Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya dari sketchbooknya saat merasakan seseorang mendekat ke arahnya, mata emeraldnya menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini Ulqui?" Tanya Orihime ketika dia telah mencapai di tempat Ulquiorra duduk.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan pagi tadi" Ulquiorra menutup sketchbooknya kemudian berdiri di depan Orihime.

"Hari sudah sore, kenapa kau malah datang kesini?" Tanya Ulquiorra kemudian.

"Aku...sengaja mencarimu" Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Mencariku?" Tanya Ulquiorra tak yakin, Orihime mengangguk pelan, Ulquiorra melebarkan mata emeraldnya.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali!" Orihime tersentak mendengar bentakan Ulquiorra, dia pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat ekspresi Ulquiorra yang terlihat...

Khawatir?

"Bagai mana kalau ternyata aku sedang tak ada di sini? Bagai mana kalau kau diganggu orang lagi? Lalu kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin aku ada di sini?" Tanya Ulquiorra, Orihime melebarkan matanya.

Ulquiora...khawatir padanya?

"Ha...habisnya...aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu, yang aku tahu...hanya di sini lah tempat di mana aku bisa menemukanmu Ulqui" Lirih Orihime yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang kemudian berbalik membelakangi Orihime.

Orihime kembali mengangkat kepalanya, dia teringat akan tujuannya datang kemari.

"Kau tahu Ulqui? Akhirnya aku menemukan four leaf clover, lihat ini!" Orihime mengeluarkan four leaf clover yang baru saja dia temukan dari kantong bajunya, dan menunjukkannya peda Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menatap tangkai mungil yang berada di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk Orihime.

"Aku baru saja menemukannya di sungai!" Kata Orihime yang terlihat begitu gembira.

"Begitu? Lalu...apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kurosaki Ichigo?" Pertanyaan Ulquiorra barusan membuat senyum Orihime memudar, dan menatap Ulquiorra dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Bukankah kau mencari benda ini sebagai lucky item untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Ulquiorra lagi, Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menyangkal perkataan Ulquiorra.

"Bukan! Bukan! Dulu memang aku mencarinya untuk itu, tapi kali ini lain, bukan Ichigo yang kusukai saat ini!" Orihime memegang lengan Ulquiorra dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Oh...jadi ada orang lain ya?" Tanya Ulquiorra kemudian.

"Ulqui-kun!" Sentak Orihime, dia mengguncangkan lengan Ulquiorra, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda itu.

"Aku...aku..." Orihime terlihat bingung ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Orihime melepas keychain kelelawar yang dia gantungkan di bagian pinggang roknya, kemudian menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Ulquiorra, membuat pemuda pucat itu menatap bingung pada gadis di depannya.

"Kau ingat benda ini kan Ulquiorra?" Tanya Orihime.

"Tentu saja, kenapa dengan benda ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra semakin bingung.

"To...tolong...dengarkan apa yang dia katakan!" Kata Orihime dengan wajah memerah, sebelah alis Ulquiorra terangkat, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar bingung saat ini.

"I Love You!" Tiga kata itu keluar dari benda mungil di tangan Orihime setelah gadis itu memencet benda itu sekali, Ulquiorra mengedipkan matanya.

"A...apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra, telah muncul semburat merah samar di kedua pipinya.

"Ka...kau sudah...mendengarnya kan? I...i...itu..."

Plak!

Ulquiorra menepiskan keychain di tangan Orihime, dan membiarkannya jatuh di tanah, Orihime melebarkan matanya menatap Ulquiorra.

"Ke...kenapa?" Tanya Orihime sambil menahan air matanya yang akan keluar.

"Aku tidak suka!" Kata Ulquiorra dingin, Orihime tersentak, air matanya pun menetes begitu saja, tapi dia kembali dikejutkan dengan tindakan Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya.

"Aku tidak suka mendengar hal itu selain dari mulutmu sendiri," Air mata Orihime pun terhenti, digantikan dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"Katakan! Katakanlah hal yang sama dengan mulutmu sendiri Orihime!" Pinta Ulquiorra, Jantung Orihime berdetak semakin kencang saat merasakan nafas Ulquiorra menyapu telinganya.

"A...aku...men...cintaimu..."

"Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Lebih keras Hime!"

"WATASHI WA AISHITERU!" Seru Orihime yang kemudian memeluk Ulquiorra dengan kedua lengan mungilnya, merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Aishiteru mo Hime" Lirih Ulquiorra, membuat dada Orihime terasa hangat saat mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengurai pelukannya dan menatap mata kelabu Orihime lekat-lekat.

"Setelah ini...jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku!" Kata Ulquiorra s\dengan seringai yang tak biasa dia perlihatkan, membuat Orihime merasa sedikit ngeri dengan ekspresi itu.

"A...apa maksudmu Ulqui..."

Orihime tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya karena Ulquiorra telah membungkamnya dengan ciuman lembut, awalnya Orihime terkejut dengan tindakan kekasihnya itu, namun kemudian memejamkan matanya menikmati sentukan dari pria yang dia cintai itu.

Akhirnya Orihime mendapatkannya...

Four Leaf Clover...

Dan Cinta sejatinya

5 tahun kemudian.

Setelah lulus SMU Ulquiorra melanjutkan studynya ke Universitas Tokyo, dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam waktu singkat, kemudian langsung diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengelola perusahaan cabang milik ayahnya di Tokyo, dan saat itu juga Ulquiorra melamar Orihime agar bisa tinggal bersamanya di Tokyo.

Di sebuah rumah mewah di pinggir kota Tokyo.

Seorang pria muda tengah sibuk menenangkan tangisan bayi mungil dalam gendongannya.

"Ume menangis lagi sayang, bagai mana ini? Dia kenapa?" Seru pria itu dari dalam kamar, tak berapa lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita muda berambut orange dari balik pintu dan mengambil alih bayi mungil itu dari tangan sang pria.

"Sayang belajarlah untuk mengenali bahasa tubuh Ume, kau ini kan ayahnya!" Kata wanita muda itu pada suaminya sambil memeriksa keadaan bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi tak begitu mengerti" Kata ayah bayi itu sambil mengikuti gerakan istrinya merebahkan bayi mungil itu di ranjang.

"Ah popoknya sudah penuh rupanya, tolong ambilkan popok ganti di dalam koper ya!" Pinta wanita itu pada suaminya, dan pasangan suami istri itu pun sibuk mengganti popok putri mereka yang basah.

Kalian tentu tahu siapa kedua orang yang tengah berbahagia itu,

Ya

Mereka adalah Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Setelah lulus SMA Ulquiorra melanjutkan ke Universitas Tokyo dan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat, dia langsung dihadiahi sebuah perusahaan oleh ayahnya, dan diapun melamar Orihime, hingga sekarang mereka dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan rambut orange seperti ibunya dan bermata emerald seperti ayahnya, sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna.

"Ume-chaaaan!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 10 tahun, anak itu langsung menuju ranjang tempat pasangan UlquiHime mengurus bayi mereka.

"Jangan berisik Noe, nanti Ume menangis lagi!" Pinta Orihime pada anak kecil itu.

"Ups!" Noe menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kecilnya, seolah merasa alau dirinya memang salah telah membuat keributan di rumah orang.

"Habis aku kangen sama Ume-chan, pokoknya kali ini aku tak akan melepaskan Ume-chan, tidak seorang pun yang boleh mendekati Ume-chanku!" Kata Noe dengan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Iya iya...Ume-chan untukmu" Kata Orihime sambil terkikik pelan.

Ulquiorra menepuk kepala Noe dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Berusahalah!" Katanya singkat, Noe mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Ulquiorra dari kepalanya.

"Huh, kau dulu juga bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya? Hime-chan malah kau ambil sendiri!" Protes Noe, Orihime tertawa pelan.

"Ulquiorra tidak mungkin menikahi putrinya sendiri kan Noe?" Tanya Orihime, yang juga untuk meyakinkan Noe bahwa Ulquiorra tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu.

"He? Benar juga ya? Berarti Ume-chan sudah dipastikan akan menjadi milikku!" Seru Noe senang.

"Ah, tapi pastinya kau akan dapat banyak saingan lho Noe, Ume-chan kan cantik sekali" Kata Orihime bermaksud menggoda keponakannya itu.

"Takkan kubiarkan orang lain mendekatinya!" Seru Noe penuh semangat, Orihime dan Ulquiorra hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Noe yang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

Kamar besar itu terlihat sangat nyaman dengan pemandangan damai itu, kamar Ulquiorra dan Orihime, di mana mereka menyimpan kenangan-kenangan yang indah di sana, tempat mereka menyimpan barang-barang lama, foto-foto para sahabat mereka, semua terpajang rapi di mading yang mereka buat bersama.

Di mading itu terdapat foto-foto lama dari foto kelulusan SMA, hingga foto baru mereka.

Di bagian tengah mading terdapat selembar foto kiriman dari Grimmjow, di foto itu terlihat Grimmjow sedang merangkul pundak seorang gadis berambut pirang, di samping foto itu terdapat sebuah kartu pos penuh tulisan tangan Grimmjow.

_Hime, akhirnya aku menemukannya_

_Orang yang menjadi takdirku_

_Namanya Tia Harribel_

_Bagaimana? Dia cantik kan?_

_Rencananya kami akan menikah tahun depan_

_Doakan kami ya! Hehehe _

_Grimmjow J._

Itu adalah isi pos card dari Grimmjow yang dia kirim beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Di bawahnya terpasang foto berukuran 4r yang menampilkan refleksi seorang gadis berperawakan mungil bersama dengan seorang pria berambut merah di sampingnya, di bawah foto itu juga tertempel kartu pos kiriman dari Rukia.

_Hai Orihime, Ulquiorra! _

_Kudengar bayi kalian sudah lahir ya?_

_Selamat ya! Dia pasti lucu sekali ^_^_

_Ah iya, yang di sampingku ini Renji Abarai_

_Kau pasti sudah menganalnya kan Hime?_

_Dulu dia satu SMP denganmu lho_

_Ternyata dia juga teman dekatnya Grimmjow_

_Sifatnya juga nggak jauh beda sama cowok biru itu hehehe_

_Ah iya, bulan depan kami akan bertunangan,_

_Kalian datang ya!_

_Rukia K._

Di bawah foto barusan terdapat foto Ichigo di sebuah kebun jeruk, dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di bidang pertanian, dan dia ingin menciptakan jenis jeruk baru, persilangan antara lemon dan mikan, sungguh persilangan yang aneh, tapi ternyata banyak peminatnya di luar negri, sekarang Ichigo tengah sibuk dengan usaha kebun jeruknya.

Lalu di sekitar foto-foto itu terlihat lukisan-lukisan buatan tangan Ulquiorra, lukisan dari masa sekolah dulu, dimana Orihime begitu menginginkan lukisan dari Ulquiorra, dan kini kamar itu telah dipenuhi dengan lukisan refleksi dirinya yang khusus dibuatkan oleh suaminya tercinta.

Owari

Haru: Nangis gaje "Finaly...finaly...I did it!"

Ulqui: Nepok-nepok bahu Haru "Akhirnya selesai juga ya? Aku seneng akhirnya nikah sama onnaku juga" Ngelap air mata pake tisu bekas.

Grimm: "Jadi gue sama Harribel? Yah nggak apa-apa sih, lagian dia nggak kalah seksi sama Hime"

Rukia: "Gue sama Renji? Nggak nyangka gue, tapi boleh lah, si Renji juga nggak jelek kok hehehe"

Ichi: "Kok cuma gue yang nggak dapet pacar?"

Haru: "Kamu kan sibuk ngurusin jeruk-jeruk kamu itu, lagian gue bingung sendiri elu mau dipasangin sama siapa, soalnya stok cewe-nya udah habis hehehe"

Ichi: Nangis gaje sambil nyakar-nyakar tembok.

All: "Terima kasih sudah bersenia mengikuti cerita ini hingga akhir, semoga kalian nggak kecewa dengan akhir ceritanya, silakan sampaikan kesan dan pesan anda sekalian lewat review"

*Salam Cute*


End file.
